The Hidden Chapter
by doink-lord
Summary: Allen Walker tries to live his life normally after returning to the Order with Kanda and Johnny. It's easier said than done with Central constantly on his case and the Fourteenth lingering in the back of his mind. With an unforseen surprise thrown in, he's not sure if he can handle it all. Semi AU because Hoshino hurt my feelings. Contains mpreg, yullen, and ocs
1. Prologue

It happened in the middle of the night.

Searing pain burned in his stomach, waking him immediately from a deep sleep. Allen Walker ground his teeth together and curled up, clutching desperately at his stomach, shutting his eyes. It had been ten days since the last time the Fourteenth tried to take over. Ten days of feeling like everything was okay again. Ten days of acting like his entire life wasn't falling apart.

Each pang of pain was unbearable as Allen struggled to catch his breath, trying to calm himself. "It'll be fine…" He whispered to himself. He repeated those words to himself as he felt the Fourteenth trying to take him over. His head was pounding and he could practically hear his heart pulsing loudly in his ears. "It'll be fine… It'll be fine, it'll be fine, it'll be-" Choking on his words, he struggled not to scream as he threw his head back. "-_fine…!_"

He wasn't exactly sure when, but he realized that he was being held. Strong arms were holding Allen against the other's body, one hand moving up to pet the snow white hair down. Tears were spilling from the young exorcist's eyes as his breath hitched. "K-Kanda… It hurts…" He sobbed pitifully, squeezing his eyes shut again.

Gentle fingers ran themselves through his hair soothingly, providing a small distraction. The person holding him spoke up. "Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth? Listen to them." He said firmly. "It's going to be okay."

Allen trembled, eyes still tightly closed. It was going to be okay… Everything would be okay… He must have blacked out for a moment. When he opened his eyes, his hands were around Kanda's neck, merely touching the skin. He pulled his hands away, breath hitching as he realized he, rather the Noah inside him, was about to strangle the other man.

Kanda sensed that Allen was in control of himself again and moved to press his forehead against the other's, closing his own eyes. He continued to pet his hair.

"K-Kanda…"

"Shh, Moyashi. It's going to be okay. Just calm down." Kanda said softly, trying to help the other relax.

Once Allen began to catch his breath, his tears ceased. The pounding and pulsing in his head began to fade, the pain fading along with them. His breath hitched occasionally as he sniffled the rest of his tears away. Kanda gently brushed his young lover's bangs out of his eyes, pressing a kiss to his warm forehead, pulling away after. No stigmata. The older exorcist let a slow breath of relief out through his nose. He continued to pet Allen's hair back, the action lulling the boy to sleep as the rest of his pain melted away.

"Hmm… How are you so calm?" Allen whispered softly, eyes drooping a bit. His finger lightly traced along Kanda's jaw.

Kanda didn't answer right away. In truth, he didn't feel very calm. He was trying to keep a strong façade for his lover so he didn't feel scared or panicked.

"Kanda?" The boy whispered again, his finger coming to a stop on Kanda's chin.

"... If staying calm means keeping you human, then it's what I have to do."

Allen opened his eyes fully, the comment bringing him out of his sleep.

"... It's scary, you know. To see someone you care about turn into someone they're not." Kanda said, lacing his fingers through the soft white hair. He carefully pulled Allen's head forward, resting their foreheads against one another.

Allen felt like his heart was caught in his throat. The immense guilt he felt for putting everyone he loved, especially Kanda, through this nightmare never ceased. He moved his hand up to rest on Kanda's cheek, stroking the skin with the tips of his fingers as softly and carefully as he could manage. ".. I know the feeling." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Kanda didn't know what he meant by that at first. It took a moment to realize he was talking about his fight with Alma. Kanda hated how he let himself lose control so carelessly that day. Maybe if he weren't so reckless, they wouldn't be in this situation to begin with.

At least, not so soon.

"Shut up… This isn't about me." Kanda mumbled, eyes still closed. Allen let out a soft chuckle and his hand came to rest on the cheek.

"I love you..."

Kanda pouted slightly, pursing his lips a bit. "Hmph."

The smile lingered on Allen's lips as he slowly drifted back to sleep, but not before he heard Kanda's voice mumble a response back.

"I love you too, Moyashi."

**This was meant to be a prologue of sorts just to get the ball rolling. I was very excited to get this fic started and also nervous! It's been a long time since I've written a fic like this and even longer since I've written a DGM fic.** **Please go easy on me!**


	2. Chapter 1

Allen woke up the next morning, opening his silver eyes to see the sleeping swordsman in front of him. A smile pulled at his lips. It was rare for him to wake up before Kanda, but when he did, it made his heart flutter. The other man looked so lovely when he slept. Allen wanted to plant a kiss to his lips, but he was afraid he'd wake him if he did.

The thought was for nothing, though, because soon Kanda stirred in his sleep, letting out a soft grunt as he opened his cobalt eyes. Allen's smile widened, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. His heart swelled with love.

"Good morning, ugly."

Kanda let out a 'tch' and tried to get his hands around the neck of the bean sprout in front of him, Allen raising his hands in defense as he let out a quick laugh. "I'm not ugly, baka moyashi, you are."

"You sure?" Allen teased, trying to lean in for a peck on the lips.

Kanda refused, turning his head away. "You call me ugly and then try to kiss me? What do you think this is?"

"Come on, just a little good morning kiss." Allen insisted, puckering his lips slightly. Kanda glared at him for a few seconds before kissing him on the lips.

It was sweet until Allen let out a small yelp. "You bit my lip!"

Kanda snorted, sitting up from the bed. Raising his arms above his head, he stretched until he felt a few satisfying pops in his arms and back, letting out a sigh through his nose.

Allen watched, laying back on the bed. He folded his hands on top of his chest, his smile widening as the other turned back to look at him. He seemed to be studying over the white haired exorcist.

"I'm okay, Kanda." Allen said suddenly. Cobalt eyes met his silver ones. They were both quiet for a moment before Allen spoke again. "I think… I think I'm doing better." He said hopefully. "That was the first time in ten days."

Letting out a soft sigh before sitting back down on the bed, Kanda loosely crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd prefer it to be zero."

Allen's face fell upon hearing those words. He crawled over to where his lover sat and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. "Then I'll make it zero."

Turning his head to the side, Kanda couldn't miss the look of determination in the other's eyes. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Then I'll hold you to your word, Moyashi."

* * *

Allen wound up leaving the room first, sneaking out quickly so no one would see him escaping from the Japanese exorcist's bedroom. He made his way down to the cafeteria casually, already starving. He wanted to try to get his day off to a good start, especially since it was entirely possible for it to turn to shit on the turn of a dime.

Slipping quietly into the cafeteria and up to the counter, thankfully, he was met by a warm and welcoming smile. "Morning, honey!" The chef, Jerry, greeted him. "The usual?"

"Yes, please!" Allen answered, a wide smile on his face.

God, how he missed Jerry's cooking the few months he was on the run. It wasn't the only thing he missed, but it was a major comfort when he returned and the chef didn't have one judgemental bone in his body. Allen nearly broke down crying on the spot as the older man pulled him in for a hug, scolding him for not saying goodbye. It reminded him of a father scolding his child and it filled the sixteen year old with a combination of joy and relief.

Only a few minutes later, Allen's usual mountain of food was ready. Thanking Jerry for the meal and gathering his trays, he made his way, as casual as possible, farther into the cafeteria.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to him. He poked his head over the pile of food to find Lenalee Lee waving him over to where she sat. His smile widened and he walked over, making himself comfortable at the table. "Good morning, Allen." The girl greeted him warmly.

"Good morning, Lenalee." Her friend responded. He wasted no time digging into his meal, which was a relief in itself to the young woman. "How did you sleep?" He asked with a full mouth.

"Well. And you?" She questioned, a smile widening on her face as she rested her head in her hand. There was a slight knowing tone to her voice.

He didn't quite pick up on why, just looking at her curiously. "Fine…" He answered with an innocent smile.

She hummed, taking a bite of her breakfast. "Where is Kanda?" She asked curiously.

Underneath his poker face, Allen's heart got caught in his throat. _Did Lenalee know?_ "I'm not sure." He lied. "In his room, perhaps?"

Lenalee let out a giggle, looking at her friend with teasing eyes. "Perhaps."

A blush rose to his cheeks as much as he tried to keep it down, stabbing something nervously with his fork. "Where's Lavi?"

"On a mission." She said quickly back, almost catching Allen off guard. Almost like she was expecting the question.

A moment later, the samurai in question made his way into the cafeteria, taking a seat next to Lenalee once he got his food. He looked at neither of them, looking down at his food.

"Good morning, Kanda." Lenalee said cheerfully to her friend, giving him a smile.

Kanda grunted in acknowledgement, eating a few noodles.

"Late start today, huh?" She prodded, nudging him gently in the arm.

Kanda stopped, slowly turning his head toward her, narrowing his eyes. She was grinning widely at him, the way she did when she was up to something. "What are you going on about, girl?"

"Oh, nothing!" She insisted, waving her hand. "Nothing at all. Lovely weather out today, isn't it?"

"I think it's too chilly outside." Allen said, taking a mouthful of potatoes.

"You're too frail, Moyashi." The oldest of the table mumbled.

The youngest huffed. "It's _Allen_, you hard head."

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't! You called me bean sprout!"

"It's the same thing."

Pouting and mustering up a glare, Allen kicked the other's foot under the table. Kanda gave a swift kick back, grunting softly.

Lenalee wasted no time teasing the two. "Playing footsies under the table?"

It worked like magic to get the two men to stop, the two turning their heads away to hide their embarrassed, blushing faces.

The rest of breakfast went along like this, the two men bickering, making their friend laugh. Afterwards, though, Allen was scheduled to head down to Chief Komui's office, accompanied by his assigned General.

Kanda, as a General, was responsible for Allen. Rather, he was responsible for restraining the Fourteenth, should he take over Allen's body. But what the Order and Central didn't know was that Kanda and Allen had already come to the decision that if the Fourteenth were to consume the young Exorcist, Kanda would eliminate him. It was a hard decision to make given the relationship the two developed, but they both understood it was what needed to be done.

Their relationship was another thing that the two were determined to keep from Central. They were certain if they were found out that they would be punished and they preferred not to find out what the punishment would be.

Allen took a deep breath in through his nose as they rounded the corner. He wasn't expecting to feel Kanda's hand squeeze his shoulder. Turning his head to glance up at him, he noticed Kanda was just staring ahead, a blank expression on his face. It was like the hand on his shoulder was to reassure both of them.

Allen's fingers lingered on the doorknob of the Chief's office for a moment before he opened the door. Inside, Komui, the head nurse, and one of Central's Crows stood by the desk. Relief washed over him as Komui offered a familiar, warm smile. "Good to see you, Allen, Kanda."

It was a comfort to see two people he trusted even as the Crow watched without saying a word, looking him over silently.

"Good morning." Allen said to the three of them, smiling. Komui led the group to a separate examination room, closing the door behind them.

"I suppose we should get started." Komui said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Allen nodded, taking a seat on the bed. Kanda stood in the corner, arms crossed. The younger man could practically feel the tension permeating from him.

Komui didn't like to interrogate Allen like this. Allen knew this, and he understood that the Chinese man was just doing his job, even if neither one of them liked it. "When's the last time the Fourteenth tried to take over?"

Kanda averted his gaze to the floor, digging his nails into his arms.

Allen let out a deep breath through his nose. "Last night."

That was something no one wanted to hear. There was an uncomfortable silence as the masked Crow began to make notes on their clipboard.

Komui swallowed silently. "So that's… A ten day gap?" He questioned softly. Allen nodded in response, the Crow taking note. "Can we check the injury on your abdomen?"

Allen nodded again, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the wound where Kanda had stabbed him with Mugen. Glancing at the swordsman, he noticed that Kanda wasn't looking at him.

Head nurse checked over his injury along with Komui. "It seems like it's healing." She noted. Komui looked hopeful.

"That's good, right? For a while, it wasn't." The Chief said, the scratching of pen on paper behind him nearly undetectable.

Allen himself felt hopeful. Maybe, if the wound was healing, that meant Allen was gaining better control over the Noah memories trying to consume him.

After a few more questions, the exam was wrapped up and after the Crow left, Komui closed the door again, just the four of them left. "I hope you know that I don't like doing this."

"Then don't." Kanda snapped, arms still crossed.

"Kanda." Allen said, waiting a moment before looking back at Komui. "I understand. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Just know that we're in your corner, Allen." Head nurse spoke up. Allen's eyes softened a bit.

"Central may have a tight grasp on this situation, but we can try to help in any way we can." Komui said, resting a hand on the sixteen year old's shoulder.

Allen placed his left hand on top of the other's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before smiling gratefully. "Thank you."

After that, Allen and Kanda were free to go, walking quietly down the empty hall. Allen looked over at his boyfriend. "That went well." Kanda grunted in response, making Allen sigh. "What's the matter?"

"I hate how we have to do this. I wish Central would stay the fuck out of everyone's business."

Allen opened his mouth to speak, then sighed and closed it. He didn't disagree with him. This wasn't the first time Central made things difficult for everyone. He glanced around the hallway for a moment, noticing they were alone. Allen carefully nudged his fingers against Kanda's hand, feeling the other's fingers twitch. After a moment, Kanda loosely locked his fingers with Allen's and the boy took advantage of this, firmly grasping his hand and making the two of them come to a stop.

Kanda sighed heavily and turned his head away as Allen stood in front of him, staring intently at him. "Kanda." No response. "Kanda, look at me." When the stubborn samurai didn't look at him, Allen carefully cupped his cheek with his left hand, still holding his other hand with his right. He gently turned his head to make him look at him, looking at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "This is a minor inconvenience."

"A _major _inconvenience." Kanda growled.

"Shut up, I said it's a minor one." Allen said stubbornly, pouting. "We can't let them pick at us, or they'll get exactly what they want."

"And what is that? What do they want?" Kanda asked, brows knitting together in frustration. Allen could almost swear he saw desperation in the other's eyes. "What do they want, Allen?"

It didn't help that Allen's face fell into one of sadness, fear, unknowingness, everything that Kanda didn't want to see. He closed his eyes tightly when the other leaned up and pressed his lips against his. He let go of his hand, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist as he held him close, almost afraid to let him go. He stopped the kiss to rest his forehead against Allen's. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, absolute silence in the hallway. Allen pulled away and smiled brightly, caressing Kanda's cheek softly with his thumb. "Where's that stubborn attitude of yours? We're gonna be okay. Isn't that what we said last night?" He asked. "This is no different… We're gonna get through everything they throw at us."

Kanda sighed heavily again, opening his eyes. "... Your confidence is kind of annoying."

Allen snorted and pinched his cheek before the other waved him off. They continued walking down the hall together, separating once they walked by the training room. They said their goodbyes as Allen walked off toward the library. A little bit of peace and quiet sounded good to him right about then.

* * *

Sitting down at one of the library's tables with a book in hand, Allen made himself comfortable. He got through the first four pages when he heard the chair next to him move. When no one other than his best friend sat next to him, he smiled widely, lowering the book.

"What are you up to?" Lenalee asked sweetly, folding her hands on the table.

Allen knew he was being cornered. "Just reading a story." He answered before closing the book softly. "What's wrong?"

Lenalee was caught off guard a bit, blinking. "... What do you mean? There's nothing wrong."

Allen smiled warmly at her. "I know you've been itching to find out what happened to me after I ran away."

Her eyes widened a little as her expression fell a bit and she let out a sigh. "How did you know?"

Allen let out a soft chuckle and placed his novel to the side. "I can read you better than any book, Lenalee."

The two moved to the back of the library to have more privacy, both sitting on the floor. Lenalee was the first to speak after they got situated, hugging her knees. "It was really hard after you left. It took me a while to be able to get up and carry on the way I normally did."

Allen gave her a sympathetic look before looking down at his own feet. "... Me too…" He whispered. He let out a soft sigh when he felt her rest her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry there wasn't anything I could do to help you." The girl whispered carefully, tears brimming in her eyes. Her friend hushed her and gently wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who panicked and ran. Please don't blame yourself."

Lenalee took a deep breath and nodded, looking at the floor. "Okay… Go on."

Allen nodded. "Okay, well… After I left, I just tried to get lost as best as I could. It worked for a while, and I remained mostly unbothered." He began to explain. He hesitated to tell her about the Fourteenth's appearances, mostly because she didn't know, or at least he hoped she didn't. He wanted his friend to remain as ignorant as possible on the matter. He was tired of worrying her and his other friends with the nuisance that was Nea Campbell. "Then Kanda and Johnny found me and I thought it was going to be a total nightmare, but…" He paused for a moment before he smiled at her. "It wasn't."

Lenalee smiled, glancing up at him from her place on his shoulder. "Is that when you and Kanda hooked up?" She asked with a small giggle.

Allen's face turned pink. "We didn't… Hook up." He insisted.

"You really think the two of you can pull the wool over my eyes?" Lenalee asked, sitting up to look at him directly. "I know you two better than anyone! How did the two of you end up together?" She asked. "Please tell me. You know I'm not going to tell anyone. You know that."

Allen sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again. "Well, for me… I've had feelings for Kanda since the whole thing with the Ark…" He admitted. He heard the girl let out a small gasp. "I just had a sinking feeling of guilt the entire time that I didn't stay behind to help him fight, and it only got worse when we did the same with Krory."

Lenalee just watched him silently, her body turned toward him as she hugged her knees again and leaned her head against the wall.

"Then everything came crashing down when Lavi and Chaoji fell… I realized I was never going to see them again and it crushed me. And the whole time, all I could see in my mind was him." He said softly, looking up at the ceiling. "So then when everyone came back, and I saw him walk through the door and he was _alive_, I kind of realized…" He trailed off, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "... that I had completely fallen for him."

Lenalee's smile widened. "The man who tried to stab you the first day you met."

"The man who tried to stab me the first day we met." Allen repeated, snorting. "Funny how things work out, yeah?"

Lenalee closed her eyes and giggled before she looked at him again. "But that doesn't answer my question! How did you two start dating?"

Allen's blush returned as he recalled the occasion, scratching his face lightly with his finger. "Well, you see. I was trying to keep myself occupied and making money by performing as a clown. Shocking, I know." He said, pulling a snicker from his friend. "And that's when Kanda and Johnny found me." He debated telling her about the akuma that attacked in that moment, but left the detail out. "They found out it was me and chased me down."

Lenalee stretched her legs out in front of her, folding her hands on her lap. "How did they know it was you?"

"Kanda looked at me and was suddenly filled with the uncontrollable urge to kill me."

Lenalee began to laugh. "Allen, be serious."

"I am being serious! Those were the words that came out of his mouth!" Allen exclaimed. "Lenalee, don't think that just because we're dating now, he doesn't want to choke me to death for annoying him."

The girl wiped tears from her eyes after a good chuckle, taking a deep breath. "Okay, go on."

"Where was I?" He thought, tapping his chin. "Oh! They chased me down and Kanda caught me. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, holding me down." Allen smirked slightly when he saw Lenalee's eyes widen. "Do you know what he did next?" He whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"He grabbed a rag from Johnny and tried to rub the skin off my face and into oblivion."

The poor librarian nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the ungodly cackle that left Lenalee's mouth.

Allen, himself nearly hysterical after seeing her reaction, was trying to hush her. "_Stop_, you're gonna get us kicked out!" He whispered loudly, grabbing her arm and shaking it gently.

She was laying on the floor, covering her face in her hands, struggling to catch her breath. It took a while, but she was finally calm enough to let Allen continue. She shoved his arm gently. "Will you stop stalling and _tell me_ already? When did you realize Kanda liked you?"

Allen had a gentle smile on his face as he looked at her. "Well… I had a pair of fake eyelashes on as part of my clown costume, and when Kanda was trying to rip off my face-"

"_Allen._"

"- the eyelashes fell off." He said, glossing over her whining. "We kind of just looked at each other for a moment, and then he said 'I don't understand why someone with such beautiful eyelashes in the first place has to wear fake ones to cover them up.'" He said, grinning widely. "But that was the moment. It kind of just clicked in my head. Kanda liked me back, I wasn't just imagining things."

Lenalee's eyes lit up as she listened to her friend speak. She had her hands on her chest as he talked, taking in the information. "Oh my God…"

"I know. I couldn't believe he said that. The look on his face when he realized he said it out loud was priceless." Allen said, snickering. "I don't think I've ever seen him blush so hard."

Lenalee laughed brightly. She was ecstatic over the fact her two closest friends really did end up together, finally putting all of her wonders to rest with a confirmation. She was feeling pretty good in that moment.

The good feeling rubbed off on Allen too, which made him hesitant to ask his next question.

"What happened while I was gone?"

He watched as his Chinese friend's face fell a bit, eyes staring ahead as she recalled.

Allen's heart froze for a moment as he looked over her expression. "... Lenalee?" He carefully touched her hand.

Lenalee swallowed a bit, looking at the floor. "Well… Lavi was gone for a while… Him and Bookman were missing." She started with. "A lot of Finders died. And one Exorcist."

Silver eyes widened in shock. After a pause, he asked who it was, voice lowered.

"Ainsley Grimm." Lenalee answered. "I'm not sure if you remember her or not."

Allen nodded softly. "The blonde one?" He asked. "Parasite type?" His friend confirmed with a nod and his heart sank. "She was a lovely woman."

He could see as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Lenalee always had a difficult time dealing with the death of her comrades. "She sacrificed herself to protect Linnea and Christine. Linnea took it very hard."

"I can understand. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost any of you." Allen admitted, nearly whispering the words.

Suddenly a hand gripped the boy's firmly. He glanced up to his friend, seeing the understanding in her face and eyes. She wouldn't know what to do either, he knew that. The white haired boy offered her a comforting smile, gently squeezing her hand back.

"We're not going to lose anyone else, Lenalee. I promise." He smiled reassuringly as violet eyes met his. "Why don't we go have lunch?"

It brought a smile to her face, much to his relief. The both of them stood up and after a moment of stretching their legs, they made their way to the cafeteria. "You know what I keep thinking about?"

Lenalee hummed, looking over at him.

"About how I was expecting to be… A little more contained than this." He admitted with a chuckle. "After the battle at the North American Branch, they threw me in a cell. I thought for sure they'd do it again."

Lenalee didn't answer at first. So, Kanda didn't tell Allen. She didn't think he would. Her friend waited for her to respond. "Well, a few of us got together to speak on your behalf in front of the Great Generals."

The girl noticed the shocked expression on the boy's face. "... You did?"

"Mhm." She hummed again, grinning softly. "Me, Marie, Miranda, Krory, a few Finders…" She began to list. "... And then Kanda. And after he was done, it seemed like he finally got through to them."

The last part made Allen stop in his tracks, Lenalee noticing a moment later. "What's wrong?"

"Kanda…" He started out, voice soft as he stared at the floor. "... Spoke on my behalf?"

Lenalee let out a soft chuckle and nodded. "Yeah… A lot of us were surprised, too."

"When was this?"

Her response almost made the boy's heart beat out of his chest. "A few days after Kanda returned to the Order, before he left to look for you."

* * *

**I had to try so hard not to post this immediately after the prologue. I'm trying to post on somewhat of a coherent schedule. I hope you enjoy!**

**DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino**


	3. Chapter 2

Allen was perplexed as he laid in bed, softly tapping his finger. He had his hands folded on his chest and his gaze was fixed on the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about what Lenalee told him. '_Kanda spoke on my behalf before he came looking for me… Why would he do that if he didn't have feelings for me yet?_' He thought, brows furrowing as he thought. Something wasn't adding up.

Kanda told him he didn't feel anything toward him until after he found him. But then, why would the samurai come looking for him in the first place? Allen narrowed his eyes at the ceiling a bit, starting to nibble the inside of his cheek.

_Suspicious._

"What's that look for?" Allen glanced over to the bathroom door where the subject of his thoughts was standing, fresh out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was using another to dry his hair.

"I'm thinking." Allen answered, continuing to tap his finger on his chest.

"You shouldn't think so hard. I can see the smoke coming out of your ears."

"Shut _up!_" Allen huffed, crossing his arms.

"What are you thinking about, anyway?" The Japanese man asked as he looked in the mirror, still drying his hair.

Allen bit his cheek again answering simply. "You." He heard the other one snicker quietly before he sat up and threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the back. "Not like that! God!"

Kanda made sure his lower towel was still secure before turning to look at him, tossing the one for his hair aside. "Then what are you thinking about?"

The white haired boy pursed his lips a bit. "Thinking about what you told me in the motel."

Kanda was a bit confused, raising an eyebrow a bit. "Yeah?" He didn't really know what he could be talking about, besides when he confessed his feelings.

"You told me you realized you liked me when you were trying to rub my face off like a demon." Allen said, ignoring the glare his boyfriend sent him.

"Mhm. That is what I said." Kanda replied as he grabbed his brush from the dresser. He started combing out his dark, midnight black locks. He didn't know where he was going with this.

"Yeah. And then Lenalee told me something."

Kanda stopped mid stroke, eyes wide. Oh, he knew where he was going with this.

Allen knew he had him there. "Why didn't you tell me that you defended me in front of the Great Generals?"

Kanda tried to hide his blush as he lowered his head, putting both of his hands on the dresser, one hand still tightly gripping the hair brush. "Because I was grateful to you for what you did for me and Alma." He mumbled. It was only half a lie. Maybe that would be a good enough answer for him.

"Are you lying to me?"

Kanda groaned in annoyance and threw his head back for a second as he turned around. "What are you interrogating me for? What are you trying to prove?"

Allen sat up all the way and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, eyes locked on his boyfriend. "Because I think you liked me well before you came looking for me." Kanda looked at him, his annoyance rising. Allen had that irritating little grin, the innocent looking one he used when he was trying to kiss up. "Do you remember what you said to me in Mater, Kanda?"

"No."

"Yes you do. You told me if I got into trouble, you wouldn't help me. I won't mention how you defended me there after you said that," Allen began, ignoring the murderous glare the other was sending in his direction, "but you defended me in France, when that level four had me cornered." The older teen opened his mouth to speak, but Allen cut him off. "Not to mention, you helped me fend off the level four that attacked Headquarters." He crossed his leg over the other and folded his hands on his knee. "You pretty much held my hand there."

"Hey, _hey. _Lavi grabbed your sword, too, not just me." Kanda shot back, crossing his arms. His face was completely flushed. Allen had to suppress a bratty little chuckle from leaving his mouth.

"But you grabbed it first." He reminded him.

Silence fell between the two for a bit before Allen spoke up. "Well?"

"You're so fucking annoying." Kanda muttered, turning his head to the side.

He heard the bean sprout snort as he stood from the bed. Allen made his way over to him, looking up at him. Kanda absolutely refused to look at him, arms still crossed over his chest. The younger of the two rested his head on the older's shoulder, looking up at him with striking silver eyes. The stoic samurai lowered his gaze to meet the other's.

Allen's grin widened again. Kanda kept frowning, cheeks blushing again. "... It started after you brought the city back on the Ark. I thought nothing of it, but then after you and Lenalee defeated the level four, I couldn't get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried."

Allen pulled his head back to look at Kanda, blinking. That wasn't exactly what he expected to hear. He rested his hands on Kanda's arms, causing the other to uncross them. They wrapped around Allen's slender waist, hands locking together on his lower back.

"I can't describe the regret I feel for the way I acted toward you when I was fighting Alma. I was blinded by rage and maybe if I would've kept a clearer head, I wouldn't have stabbed you. And then… Maybe you wouldn't have…" He trailed off, avoiding his gaze. He felt a hand on his cheek before Allen rested his head against his other cheek. "But just before you sent us through the gate… I think that's when I really realized how I was feeling. And even though I was trying to hide it, it just came out when I caught you. You just looked so lovely, I couldn't help it."

"I was so sweaty and disheveled." Allen snorted, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again when he felt a hand gently grab his chin and tilt his head up. Lips pressed together in a tender kiss. Allen melted, letting out a soft hum.

After they broke the kiss, Allen smiled softly, in bliss. "You know, you can be really romantic when you want to be."

Kanda snorted and rolled his eyes. "And you can be alluring when you're not acting like an insufferable brat."

Allen gasped and Kanda cut him off with another quick kiss, chuckling as he pulled away. He turned to the dresser to keep brushing his hair and Allen gaped at him. His eyes slowly drifted down to the towel and he smirked.

A brat? He'd show him a brat.

It didn't register right away in Kanda's head that his towel had been plucked off his body. Unfortunately, his reaction came too late as the towel was wound up and the younger of the two whipped his naked ass with it.

The terrified screaming that followed rang throughout the entire Order.

* * *

"Allen, why don't you sit down?" Komui offered, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

The boy discreetly had his hand on his aching backside, smiling through the pain. Maybe whipping Kanda with a towel wasn't his smartest idea ever. It was fun until the demon incarnate blacked out into a full rage and spanked him back with his bare hand, ten fold.

The demon in question was sitting on the end of the couch, one leg crossed over the other with his arms crossed. He was scowling, waiting to hear what their supervisor had to say.

Komui finished taking a sip from the mug and put it back down on his desk, switching it out for a folder. "I'll get right to it, then." He started off, opening the document. "We'd like to send you on your first mission, Allen." Komui looked up to immediately find Kanda throwing him a threatening glare. "Hold on, before you bite my head off, just listen." He looked over to see Allen with an excited shimmer in his eyes. "It's a minor mission, nothing big. There's been a possible innocence sighting and a few stray akuma."

"I'll do it." Allen said quickly, Kanda whipping around to aim his glare at his fellow Exorcist.

Komui's lips twitched into a small smile at the boy's eagerness. It was relieving to see the familiar attitude from him, to know he wasn't too far gone. "If you're feeling up to it, and the General here thinks it's wise-"

"No."

"_Kanda_." Allen breathed out, eyes wide. "Please, just think about it for a second."

"Absolutely not." The elder said firmly, shaking his head once. "You've only been back for a short time."

"It's almost been a month." Allen argued.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Kanda shot back. "I think it's too soon. Who knows what will happen if you just jump haphazardly into battle? The Fourteenth just made an appearance last night. You remember how the akuma flooded to you when he was prominent."

Allen bit his lip as he frowned, unhappy with what he was hearing. "... Don't you trust me, Kanda?"

The question caught the two others in the room slightly off guard. To be honest, Komui was extremely curious to hear the General's answer, given the two's rivalry relationship.

Kanda didn't say anything for a minute, just staring at the young boy. "Of course I do. You're a powerful Exorcist."

Allen swallowed and clenched his fists, his heart beating rapidly. "Then you need to trust me on this. I know I'm ready. I can do this!" He exclaimed with desperation laced in his voice. "I'm not going to let the Fourteenth interfere anymore. But just sitting here won't keep him at bay. I have to continue my duty as an Exorcist. I need to fight to keep him away."

Their eyes locked as Allen gave the most determined and desperate expression he could. "Please."

Silence filled the room as they waited for Kanda's answer. He took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, eyes closed and brows knit in frustration. As much as he wanted to disagree, the brat was right. Kanda couldn't keep coddling the boy and he couldn't keep him locked up in the Order forever. He'd be no better than Central.

So, after what seemed like an eternity, he let out a sigh. "Fine. _But_, the second you disobey my commands, I'm taking you out of the mission and you're going home. Understood?"

It took a moment for Allen to comprehend what he just heard. His face suddenly lit up. "Yes! Yes, understood!" He exclaimed. He desperately wanted to hug the man, to squeeze him tight and not let go. But in the presence of their boss, he figured he would probably be assassinated on the spot.

Standing up from his seat, Kanda dusted himself off. "When will we be leaving?"

Relieved that the General had agreed to the mission, Komui handed files to the both of them. "Tomorrow morning. You'll be heading to Wales."

Taking the document from Komui, Kanda made his way to the door. "I'll start making preparations." He said, walking out. Just before closing the door, he stuck his head back in. "Don't forget the golem." He said in Komui's direction, taking his leave.

Allen's face fell a bit, remembering Timcanpy. When they returned to the Order, Kanda told him that the golden golem had been destroyed. Allen cried for days, his heart absolutely shattered.

Komui, however, seemed optimistic. "That's right! I almost forgot!" He said, shuffling through numerous drawers, intent on finding something. "After what happened to Tim, we began constructing you a new one."

Allen nodded softly, not knowing how to feel about that. He knew he needed a new one for tracking and communication, and he appreciated the gesture, but he couldn't just replace Timcanpy. He was his partner in crime, his little buddy. They'd been through so much together.

Finally finding the box he was looking for, Komui placed it on his messy desk and opened it. And out of it flew the familiar golden golem, flying right into Allen's face, nuzzling his cheek.

Said boy gasped loudly, barely comprehending what just happened. "T-Timcanpy?!" The golem perched himself on top of Allen's head, getting comfortable in the soft, white hair. "Is it really you?!"

Komui was smiling proudly, hands on his hips. "Really, really!" He confirmed. He saw the look of confusion on the boy's face and went ahead to explain. "Kanda brought me the fragments. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do to revive him. HOWEVER," he suddenly exclaimed, making Allen and Tim jump, "I _was_ able to extract his data and place it into a new body. I tried to make as little changes as possible."

The white haired boy was completely speechless, unable to stop himself from smiling and letting out a happy laugh. "I can't believe this! Thank you, Komui!"

The Chinese man smiled widely. "While I am amazing at what I do, you should also thank Kanda. He was the one who gathered Tim's fragments and brought them to me."

Allen fought back the blush that wanted to rise onto his cheeks, focusing on Tim's swishing tail. "I'll have to thank him too. I'll go prepare for the mission now." He said, taking his file and offering a nod to the older man as he made a beeline right to a certain someone's bedroom, as quickly and sneakily as he could. He slipped inside to find Kanda packing a bag already, his back to the door.

"You're the best, Kanda." The boy said, shutting the door behind him. He heard a snort come from the other man.

"I know how you can't function without the little bastard." He said, not looking up from his task. "I really don't need your goofy ass getting lost, either." Looking down, he saw arms hook around his waist and felt Allen rest his head against his back.

"Well, my goofy ass appreciates it." He said calmly, closing his eyes. "I appreciate everything." Inhaling softly, the boy took in his lover's scent, a gentle smile resting on his lips. He was content.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes as Kanda continued to place clothes into his bag. "Okay, time to let go." He said, patting the hands on his chest. Allen whined in disagreement, not letting go. "Hai, I have to get some things from the bathroom and you still have to pack. Let go."

Allen groaned in annoyance, tightening his arms around Kanda's waist and squeezing him, eliciting a gasp from him before letting go. He giggled, backing up as Kanda whipped around, fist clenched.

"_Baka moyashi-_" He growled, annoyed as the bean sprout rushed from the room, giggling and smiling like a clown on his way out, hopefully he was on his way to pack. If not, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Allen was awake, bright and early, mostly by himself in the cafeteria. He was shoveling down food, determined to get a good start off to the day. He slipped out before Kanda had awoken and he was proud of himself for it.

Being alone, besides having Tim perched on his head, in the cafeteria was a nice change. It gave him a chance to think some things over before clearing his mind. The conversation he had with Lenalee, talking it over with Kanda, the weird dream of a woman's voice he had last night, all of it. Then he began to think of their mission. Part of him was nervous despite his excitement to go back to the battlefield. What if it was more difficult than they thought? Komui said there were only a few straggler akuma hanging around where the innocence was expected to be. What if they sensed the Fourteenth and summoned more to their location?

What if something happened to Kanda because of him?

Allen softly chewed his bottom lip before shoving a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. Now he was just putting too much thought into it. Maybe eating alone wasn't as good as nice as he thought.

"Allen! Long time no see, buddy!"

Allen shot his head up at the familiar voice as the redhead in question set his tray down across from the boy. In his company was also Krory and Miranda, who both looked relieved to see Allen.

"Lavi! I haven't seen you in so long!" Allen exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "Krory and Miranda! Oh, I missed you guys!" He couldn't contain himself, rushing to the other side of the table. Lavi practically bear hugged the shorter Exorcist, letting out a small chuckle.

Miranda teared up, clasping her hands together. "It's so good to see you, Allen! I thought you'd never come back!" She said, stifling a sniffle.

While still hugging Lavi, Allen reached his hand out and gently held one of hers, smiling. "I could never stay away forever. This is my home, remember?"

A few tears ran down her cheeks, clutching the boy's hand, offering him a smile.

Krory put both hands on the boy's shoulders, squeezing them gently. Lavi suddenly pulled the tall man into the hug, Allen letting out a laugh as he pulled Miranda in.

Sitting there for a moment, he was filled with a familiar, warm feeling. A feeling of safety and happiness. A feeling he was afraid he'd never feel again. As much as he didn't want to let go, he had to keep preparing for his mission. "I wish I could stay like this forever," he started out with a smile, "but I should really finish my breakfast before Kanda has a fit that I'm dragging my feet on a mission day."

Lavi chuckled, letting the boy go with the other two, ruffling the snow what hair afterwards. "Yuu's still a hard ass, huh? Especially now that he's a General."

"He's always been so intimidating to me." Krory added, taking a seat next to Lavi.

Even though the comments were pretty tame, Allen felt the urge to defend his lover. He fought it, not wanting to draw attention to that. They were his friends, but he didn't know if he should disclose his relationship to them or not. The more who knew, the more likely it was the information would make it to Central. He picked up a strawberry with his fork. "Yeah, he's pretty strict."

But much to his inner delight, Miranda had some pretty nice words for the General in question. "He may be a little frightening, but I think he really does care! He once defended me against an akuma. And even though he scolded me for being so reckless, he made sure I was okay." She told them all, grinning.

The words brought a smile to Allen's face. Lavi shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "He probably didn't want Marie to be pissed off at him. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side."

"I'd rather be on Marie's bad side than Kanda's." Krory insisted.

"I don't even think Marie has a bad side." Allen said, swallowing his fruit. He looked over to Miranda, who was still smiling sweetly.

"He doesn't." The German woman said, taking a sip from her cup.

The way she said it made Allen snicker, moving to cover his mouth slightly.

"Speaking of bad sides." Lavi said, chewing with his mouthful. "Did you guys know we got a new group of nurses? One of them is so scary." He said, splaying his hands out as he spoke. "Like, Head Nurse scary."

Allen almost choked on his food, letting out a small cough. "Head Nurse isn't scary. She just cares a lot."

The redhead let out a scoff. "Whatever you say, buddy." He said, pushing his food around. "Krory-kins over here almost fainted when he first met her a few days ago."

The vampire's face soon turned red as everyone turned their heads to look at him. "Now, that is just _not true._" He insisted, pulling at his collar ever so slightly. "I was being treated for an injury and I was light headed!"

"I'm sure that was the reason!" Lavi laughed, throwing his arm around Krory's shoulder as the group shared a laugh at the expense of the Count's pride.

The cheerful atmosphere continued through the breakfast, even as the cafeteria soon filled with people. Lenalee replaced Allen as he finished and said his goodbyes, leaving to catch up with Kanda and the Finder they would be leaving with.

Allen was previously asked if he had ever been to Wales, to which he responded with a no. That meant they would have to get to their location by train, but would have permission to use the Ark to return home. Allen found Kanda waiting for him, leaning against the wall. Approaching him, he smiled eagerly, both in excitement for their mission and happiness to see his lover.

Kanda turned his head to see his white haired boyfriend walking up to him. He couldn't help but give the smallest smile. "Get that dumb look off your face."

"Can't." Allen said, stopping in front of him with a slight hop in his step, holding his suitcase. "I'm too excited."

"I can see that." Kanda said, standing up straight.

Allen glanced around to see if the Finder was approaching them. Seeing no one, Allen lowered his suitcase to the floor. "I didn't see you at breakfast this morning. Did you eat?"

Not looking at him, the samurai stretched his arms above his head. "Yes."

"Why are you lying to me?" Allen asked calmly. Kanda huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Because I want to eat after we get to our hotel. Okay?" He asked, a little bite to the end of his statement.

Allen huffed as well, crossing his arms as he paced around a bit. "Fine. But you better, or else I'll-" He tapered off, seeing someone approach out of the corner of his eye. Their Finder finally arrived, walking fast toward them. He appeared out of breath.

"You're late." The General growled, picking up his suitcase from the floor.

The Finder was a young, nervous man, fumbling for his words as he tried to think of a decent apology to give to the two Exorcists for wasting their time. Allen could see this and he shot his dark haired companion a look. "Be nice, Kanda. Everyone shows up late every once in a while."

Walking off toward the door, Kanda scoffed. "Except you. You're late, always." Before pushing the door open, he glared at their Finder. "Don't be late again." He warned, walking through. He left the two alone for a moment as they gathered their things.

Allen offered a smile, trying to relax the young man. "Don't worry about him, he's just being a hard ass." He said, sticking his hand out. "I'm Allen Walker, by the way. I don't think we've met."

The Finder's face perked up a bit. "Allen Walker?" He repeated. "I've heard so much about you! It's my pleasure to meet you, Sir!" He exclaimed, shaking his hand firmly, nearly catching the Exorcist off guard. "My name is Stefan Baum. You can call me Stef, if it's easier."

Allen smiled as they shook hands, trying not to put too much thought into all of the things this Finder had heard about him. Were they good things? Bad things? They finally gathered their things as they heard a booming "LET'S GO!" come from outside, the Finder flinching. Allen looked at him apologetically. "Sorry again, he skipped breakfast this morning."

One thing Allen missed since the Order began incorporating the Ark into everyday transportation were the train rides. It may have taken longer to reach their destinations, but there were so many sights to see as they passed, so many things to learn about. And it also provided a little extra time to relax before each mission.

Allen was alone in the cabin with Kanda, Stef standing outside to keep watch. It brought back memories of their first mission together. Looking over at his lover, he noticed he was sitting in a nearly identical manner to that day, reading over the mission report. That day, Kanda explained to him about the occurrences of unexplained phenomena in connection to innocence. That's the day where he really got to know Kanda, where all of this basically started.

His thoughts were disrupted when the focus of his attention spoke, not looking up from his report. "What?"

A small smile appeared on his lips. "I was thinking of Mater again."

Kanda gave a snort in response. "You think about that a lot, don't you?" He glanced up and saw a nod from his boyfriend.

"It was our first mission together, obviously. But other than that, I learned a lot of things about innocence and being an Exorcist that I didn't know before. And I found out a lot about myself, and… It was thanks to you." The boy finished, flashing one of his trademark smiles that made Kanda melt.

A rare smile of his own came to Kanda's face as he looked back at the mission report. "I didn't ask, Moyashi."

Allen knew he was just saying that to get a rise out of him, but he kicked the snarky bastard in the shin nonetheless.

After their bickering session, the two stopped to have lunch, talking over their plan of attack with Stef. Once lunch was over, the two settled back in the cabin, but things were hazy after that.

_Allen was standing alone in a dark space where there were no walls, no floors, just complete and utter nothingness. He took a step forward, finding that his footsteps offered no sounds. He could vaguely make out a voice, a woman's voice, speaking softly to him. He couldn't hear what she was saying no matter how hard he listened and he couldn't tell where her voice was coming from._

_Then there was silence._

_After wandering around for what seemed like forever, the voice returned, still soft, but he was able to catch what she was saying._

"_... Come back to bed…_"

The words echoed in his mind as he was suddenly jolted awake, eyes blown wide in alarm when he felt tiny little hands tapping his forehead. It was Tim. Kanda was knelt in front of him, both hands gripping his shoulders firmly. Confused, Allen blinked. "W-What? What's the matter?"

Kanda breathed out through his nose. "You were talking in your sleep." He muttered. "I thought it was… him." There was a hint of bitterness in the last word. Kanda absolutely refused to refer to his lover's uncle by his name.

Allen looked concerned upon hearing that. "What was I saying?"

Standing up and sitting down to the right of his bean sprout, he crossed his arms and kept his eyes fixed on him. "You just kept muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over. Were you having a nightmare?"

Allen rubbed at his left temple softly, letting out a sigh. "I wouldn't say a nightmare." He admitted. "It was just a very odd dream. It was like I was standing in the void or something. Someone was talking to me, but I couldn't see who it was." Kanda didn't look happy at all and Allen could tell. He probably thought it was a Noah memory, which it could have been. But why would this have any relevance to Nea's awakening? Turning his head to look at his dark haired companion, he moved his left hand to rest on one of the other's crossed forearms. "It was just a silly dream. Don't put too much thought into it, or I'll start to see smoke coming out of your ears." Allen said, smiling comfortingly.

Recognizing the joke, Kanda let out a heavy sigh through his nose and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the seat. He felt Allen lay his head against his arm. The two sat like that for the rest of the train ride, in comfortable silence.

After a few hours, the group arrived at the motel where they'd be staying, depending on how long it took them to complete the mission. Since it was just the three of them, they shared a decently sized room with three single beds.

They made their way into town, walking through the crowds of people on the street. "The akuma have been spotted on the edge of the city." Stef began to explain. "The innocence is thought to be around that area. There is an open field there, so we're not completely sure where it could be."

Allen was only half listening to what the Finder was saying. Most of his attention was focused on the occasional glance people cast in their direction. It was something he was completely used to.

Prior to the three months of hell that the Fourteenth put him through.

He was afraid. He was afraid that the attention being drawn to them would also draw the attention of the surrounding akuma, that they would sense the Fourteenth.

He was afraid that he would be outed as a Noah. Those words that he never wanted to hear, the ones that occasionally haunted his thoughts.

'_You __**blasted**_ _Noah!_'

"Moyashi."

Allen was startled out of his thoughts by the deep voice. He hadn't even noticed that he had begun to hyperventilate, his hands trembling as he looked down at them. His head turned fast to the man standing to his right.

"Are you okay, Sir Walker?" Stef asked, concern in his voice.

He knew Kanda would never believe the lie, but it still rolled easily off his tongue as he faked a smile, scratching lightly at his face. "I'm fine! I just got lost in thought for a moment!" He opened his eyes to just catch Kanda rolling his own at Allen's words, continuing to walk forward. Letting out a sigh of relief, Allen was glad that Kanda decided not to call him out. They continued onward, walking past people of all kinds. As people began to taper off the farther they got from the center of the town, it got quieter and calmer. Most shops were closing up for the day. There was a nice little cafe and across the street was a flower shop.

Allen thought about how nice it would be to have breakfast there with Kanda.

As if on cue, Stef piped up. "There were reports of strange happenings in this area. Specifically the flower shop."

"What were the reports?" Kanda questioned, eyes looking over the small building.

"The shopkeeper told us that there's been an unnatural overgrowth of the plants in her shop starting from about a week ago." Stef explained. "She also said it was like some plants had lives of their own."

"How so?" Allen asked.

"She told another Finder that some of the plants grabbed hold and attacked some of the customers." He answered.

Allen looked over at Kanda. "Maybe they were akuma."

"Maybe." He answered back, looking at the shop again. He started to walk forward a bit before Allen grabbed his forearm. He whipped his head around to look down at him. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go in there and look for the innocence."

"Are you kidding? They're closing up shop for the night. You can't just barge in there." Allen insisted, still gripping the arm of the General's coat.

"Why the fuck not?" Kanda questioned, pulling his arm away, making Allen gasp softly.

"Because that would make you an _asshole. Bakanda._" Allen said in a mocking tone, huffing in annoyance. "We're already staying here overnight, there's no reason why we can't just go in the morning."

Kanda turned and scowled at him. "If we wait until morning, there could be an akuma attack."

Allen glared up at his commander. "And we'll be there to stop it."

Kanda's patience was beginning to wear thin. "Remember what I said about disobeying orders, Moyashi."

That seemed to shut the younger Exorcist right up, making him pout and turn his head away. The small satisfaction he felt soon dissipated as he let out a heavy sigh. "_Fine._ Tomorrow, as soon as the shop opens."

Sleeping that night wasn't as hard as Allen thought it would be. He was almost certain he would be visited by Nea, given the strange dream he had on the train. Instead, he woke up feeling refreshed, the first thing he saw being the empty bed across from him. Picking his head up, he saw that Stef was still asleep. Sometimes Allen wished that Kanda didn't wake up so early. His favorite thing was to wake up and see the swordsman sleeping calmly and to hear his soft breathing. But he almost always woke up before him and deprived him of those moments. Huffing as he sat up in the bed, he stretched his arms above his head. His movements stirred the Finder awake.

Letting out a yawn, Stef gave the Exorcist a smile. "Good morning, Sir Walker."

Allen returned the smile, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Good morning, Stef." He stood up, looking around. "You didn't happen to see Kanda, did you?"

Shaking his head no, Stef sat up as well. "I'm afraid not."

After both getting ready, the two of them left the room together. Timcanpy flew by Allen's head as the two talked to each other. The chit chat included Allen insisting that Stef could call him by his first name and Stef arguing that that would be impolite of him. Soon, beautiful black hair caught his eye and Allen saw Kanda talking to the shopkeeper, arms crossed. Seeing him brought a smile to his face and it only widened when the man noticed him staring. Out of the corner of his eye, Allen saw a man walking behind his lover.

And then his eye activated.

There was an explosion and people were screaming, running away from the smoke as Allen ran toward it. "Kanda!" He shouted, activating his innocence. He let out a cough, covering his mouth.

The smoke cleared a bit and Allen found Kanda between the buildings, shielding the young woman with his body. Picking up his head, he suddenly yelled. "Moyashi, behind!"

Jumping out of the way he turned his body to see the level 2 attacking, its attention now completely on Allen. He watched as the shopkeeper ran off in Stef's direction, taking advantage of the moment. He extended his Clown Belt, whipping the akuma around as Kanda activated Mugen and attacked, destroying the machine.

Smiling proudly, Allen looked down at his hands. He almost forgot how good this felt. He was beginning to feel like his old self again.

He almost didn't notice when another level 2 sprung up behind him, only to be captured in Stef's talisman. A breath of relief left his lips just before he felt something wrap around his ankle. Looking down, he saw a vine tightening around his limb.

The plants being affected by innocence must have been after the akuma. But since it was restrained and out of their reach, they went for the next closest thing...

"Oh, f-" Letting out a scream as he was whisked into the air, Allen tried his best not to accumulate too many injuries. In a blur, he managed to see Kanda running to his aid as he heard his name being yelled. "Just destroy the akuma! Worry about me later!" He yelled back just before being smacked against the side of the building. He was going to feel that later. The plant held him there for a second, dangling him in the air like a piece of meat. From there, he got a nice view of Kanda delivering the killing blow to the encapsulated akuma. And just like that, he was dropped. He let out an alarmed shriek as he tried to stick the landing as best as he could. He wound up rolling his ankle by accident.

The sudden cry that the boy let out startled Kanda a bit as he rushed over to him, along with the Finder, who knelt down beside the white haired Exorcist.

"Sir Walker, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He questioned. "Is it your ankle?"

"Did you break it? You fucking idiot." Kanda said after. Allen caught the concern laced in his voice, even though he knew the other was trying to hide it.

"I just landed on it wrong. I'll be fine." He insisted, standing up. There was a shooting pain emanating from the joint as he stood up straight, making his eyes widen. He caught a scream in his throat and held it back, faking a smile. He could feel Kanda glaring at him for lying. "Let's just go get the innocence and get back home, okay?"

"You're taking your little punk ass right to the infirmary as soon as we get home, got it?" Kanda hissed under his breath. Stef walked off to get the shopkeeper so they could ask her a few final questions.

Allen rolled his eyes and smirked a bit. "Yes, Daddy."

Seeing Kanda's horrified expression after the words slipped from his mouth brought Allen great joy and momentarily took his mind off of the pain in his ankle.

Inspecting the shop, the three saw that the plants really did have an unnatural overgrowth. Vines spilled over from pots and littered everything from tables to the floors. Flowers covered the walls and windows. When questioned about when this all started, the keeper told them about a pair of gloves she had bought. When she put them on, it felt like her hands were being electrocuted and then all of a sudden the plants seemed to come alive and she hadn't been able to stop it or touch the gloves since.

Taking the gloves into his left hand, Allen felt the familiar aura of innocence. "This has to be it." He said confidently, looking to the General. He smiled at the shopkeeper. "Do you mind if we take these?" He asked politely.

"Oh, by all means. They've caused me nothing but trouble anyway." She insisted.

Allen thanked her before he handed over the innocence to Kanda, who then stuck it in one of his inner coat pockets.

Once gaining permission from Central, Allen was allowed to open an Ark gate. Walking through, he couldn't help but feel good about their completed mission. For the first time in months, it felt like things were finally falling back into place.

* * *

_**Sorry for absolutely shitting out this chapter! But it needed to be done. It would have been awkward to just suddenly start throwing Allen into missions without easing him in first. May have to go back and proofread again since I was just trying to get this chapter out on a Monday. Next chapter I'm gonna get the ball rolling, so keep hanging in there with me!**_

_**D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**_


	4. Chapter 3

"You should be more careful."

Allen was sitting on a bed in the infirmary, currently having his sprained ankle and a few cuts tended to. The brunette nurse caring for him was firm, but tender. She must be the new nurse Lavi and Krory were telling him about. She was young and pretty with a serious look on her face. "Thank you, um…"

"Adelina." She answered, securing the wrap on his foot. "You don't have to thank me. Just promise me to be more careful next time."

Her words made him smile, and even though he couldn't completely promise he wouldn't get hurt on missions, it made him happy to hear them. "I'll certainly try my best." He said with a chuckle.

Seeming to accept his answer, she gave a small nod as she finished up with his bandages. As she cleaned up, Allen looked at her again. "You remind me a lot of Head Nurse."

"Well, I should hope so." She said, throwing away some trash. "She's my aunt."

Gasping at the unexpected answer, Allen looked at her again. "No way."

That got a smile from the nurse. "Yes way."

Allen began to chat with her about this until Kanda dropped by, coming to check on him. After saying goodbye to Adelina, Allen hobbled off with the General, telling him about what he just learned. Making their way to the cafeteria, he reiterated the information to a certain redhead.

"I _KNEW _IT!" Lavi shouted, slamming his fists on the table. "I knew I knew that scary energy from somewhere!"

"They're not _scary, _Lavi! They're just _strict!_" Allen argued. As the two bickered with each other, Kanda kept looking over his shoulder, clearly distracted. He barely caught when the bean sprout said, "Right, Kanda?"

Returning his attention back to his soba, he answered, "I don't care." He took a mouthful of noodles and Lavi scoffed.

"Wrong person to ask, Bean Sprout. Yuu has absolutely no knowledge when it comes to women." Lavi said confidently, crossing his arms and leaning back a bit.

Allen had picked up a fork and was ready to stab Lavi in the hand with it before the redhead moved it, glaring at his friend for calling him a bean sprout.

"I have the knowledge to shove my foot up your ass." Kanda said, picking up another clump of noodles with his chopsticks. "So if you'd like me to _teach you_, then go ahead and call me by my first name again."

"And my name is _Allen_." The younger man piped up, sticking a strawberry in his mouth. He had noticed how distracted Kanda was, but he ignored it. He thought it was strange when Timcanpy began looking off in the same direction that Kanda had been.

So when they were walking to Komui's office, Allen decided to question him about it. At first, Kanda didn't seem like he wanted to tell him, but with another glance over his shoulder, he let out a small 'tch' in annoyance. "Why don't you ask your shadow back there? I'm sure he'd be happy to explain _now_, since he didn't want to confront you a few months ago."

Allen was incredibly confused, especially when no one made a move behind him.

Becoming more annoyed, Kanda turned his whole body in that direction. "Get out here, you bastard. You owe him an explanation."

Allen was going to ask Kanda what he was going on about. Did he hit his head during the mission? As he opened his mouth to speak, someone finally stepped out into view. Allen's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Howard Link stepped toward them, looking clearly displeased to be caught. "Nothing misses your eye, does it, General Kanda?"

"_Link?_" Allen spoke in disbelief. "I… You died. You were dead!" He exclaimed, tears brimming in his eyes. "Why are you alive?"

Link was silent for a moment as he decided to leave out the specific details. "I was healed after I was attacked. And I was ordered to keep following you in secret after you fled from the Order. I'm sorry." He said, averting his gaze to the floor. "I intended to do so quietly, but, as the General said, he caught on a few months ago."

Allen was in disbelief as the former Crow relayed the information to him. He stood there in silence, staring blankly at the floor. Another cover up executed by Central. Kanda glanced at him, trying to see if he was okay. He was about to speak when Allen beat him to the punch.

"Would you have told me?" The words came off as an almost whisper. "Link?"

The silence was nearly deafening as no one spoke. Allen felt his chest tighten, believing that Link was basically admitting to not trusting him.

Link turned his head away, closing his eyes for a moment. Of course he would have told him if he could. But he wasn't in such an easy position. As much as he trusted and wanted to support Allen Walker, he was still under Central's thumb and, unfortunately, that's what had to come first. Letting out a soft sigh, he turned his back to walk the other way. "Rouvelier will be waiting for you in Chief Komui's office."

When Allen picked up his head, Link was gone. He felt Kanda grip his shoulder carefully. The gentle touch was enough to make Allen crack, a shaky breath leaving him as he buried his face in Kanda's chest, shoulders trembling as he held in a sob.

* * *

Already being in a shitty mood, now Allen had to prepare himself to be greeted by who had to be one of his least favorite people on the entire planet. Malcolm C. Rouvelier, a man who seemed to intentionally go out of his way to make his life a living hell on Earth.

Opening the door to the Chief's office, the first thing Allen saw was how upset and annoyed Komui looked, something uncharacteristic for the Chinese man. In front of him on the couch was Rouvelier, who turned to look back at the two Exorcists who had just walked in. Without smiling, he stayed in place. "Well, it's been quite a while hasn't it, Mr. Walker?"

Allen glared at the Director, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"What do you want?" Kanda demanded bitterly, earning a glare from the Director and a look of shock from the Chief.

"I wanted to see the state of Allen Walker with my own eyes. I don't need your permission to do that." The words made Kanda glare at him, clenching his fists.

Allen was just as upset as Kanda was, but kept himself composed. The last thing he needed was another reason for Central to point an accusing finger at him. "Were the Crow's reports from the other day not good enough?"

"Like I said. I wanted to see you with my own eyes." Rouvelier said, standing up. He smoothed out his clothes as he turned to face them. "Last time I saw you, you weren't you, were you? You were the Fourteenth Noah."

Allen's blood began to run cold, his brows knitting together in displeasure.

"I suppose I should thank you, though. Through your treacherous actions in letting Alma Karma escape, Yuu Kanda survived and we gained a new General." He said, giving one of the most unfriendly smiles either of them had ever seen. "Maybe under different circumstances, we'd have two new Generals."

"With all due respect," Komui suddenly interjected after the jab at Allen, "what is it you've come here to see? You read your reports. You can see Allen is here, still himself."

"With all due respect, _Chief Komui_," Rouvelier said, a hint of aggravation in his voice, "everyone seems to think everything is all happy-go-lucky now that Mr. Walker has returned. The three of you need to understand that no matter how hard he tries to hide it, he still harbors the Fourteenth within him and can switch at any moment. Not to mention the blatant disregard of orders given to him at the North American Branch. We can't excuse every mistake he makes and depending on the severity, he will be punished accordingly." Rouvelier explained, pacing with his hands behind his back. Allen didn't appreciate how the older man spoke of him like he wasn't even there. His fists trembled softly, a lump forming in his throat.

"I understand." He said, lowering his head. The response shocked both Kanda and Komui.

Giving another sickening smile, Rouvelier nodded. "I'm glad you do, Mr. Walker. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'll take my leave now. It's been a pleasure." He said, giving a cold glance to Allen before leaving the office.

Kanda let out a string of curses, making Allen flinch for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me he would be here?!" He yelled, turning his attention to Komui, who gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. He didn't tell us he was coming, he just showed up." He tried to explain. "You know I would have if I knew, Kanda."

"Would you have?" Kanda snapped.

Komui was clearly hurt by the remark and Allen saw it. Grabbing the older Exorcist by the arm, Allen tried to get him to stop his tirade. "Kanda, _enough._ Komui's not out to get us and you know it. Just calm down."

As much as their Supervisor annoyed the living hell out of him, much like an older brother, Kanda knew he wasn't against them. Still, he was feeling bitter. Thinking of a way to have some sort of leverage over Central, he turned his head to look past Allen, looking at the third member in the room. "Howard Link is alive. Central faked his funeral."

Kanda was almost certain Komui was about to faint, and was honestly a little disappointed when he didn't, even though he was absolutely frozen in shock. He did notice the outrage on Allen's face. "Why would you throw Link under the carriage like that?"

"Like he's not doing the same to you." Kanda scoffed, pulling his arm away. "Central is trying everything in its power to catch you off guard. You need to start trying to stay one step ahead of them."

Allen knew Kanda was just frustrated. He was also frustrated, but he didn't have the luxury of being able to voice his outrage. So as much as it killed him, Allen bit his tongue each time Central came to check on him.

* * *

Soon, his seventeenth birthday came and went. Around Lenalee's birthday, in hopes that it would lift the spirits of everyone around the Order, the Chief's office announced that in May, there would be a grand ball for everyone available to attend. As Bridget broadcasted it across the castle, some shuffling could be heard as Komui grabbed for the speaker. "And no one skips! Kanda, this means you!"

Around April, Allen's abdominal wound had completely healed, much to everyone's amazement and relief. The Fourteenth hadn't attempted an appearance since the last time back in December. Therefore, Allen was cleared to go on missions without needing Kanda there, although it was still preferred.

As the date of the ball, May 15th, drew closer, Allen couldn't help but feel excited for the event. The Earl's activity was strangely quiet, so a decent amount of the Order's personnel were able to be there. Earlier, he had stopped by the infirmary to pick up a few bandages to see Head Nurse and a few veteran nurses insisting that Adelina go to the event with a few other new nurses.

"I can't, it's my job to be here and help you guys with any patients." She insisted, cheeks lightly flushed.

Head Nurse was holding her niece's hands in her own. "Nonsense. There are plenty of us here in the infirmary. The four of you should go and have fun. I'm not taking another no as an answer." Two other nurses nodded and agreed.

It warmed his heart to see Head Nurse exerting her caring energy onto her own flesh and blood. It was just the little things like that that made him happy.

On the fifteenth day of May, Allen shared his excitement with Lenalee. The two of them couldn't wait to get dressed up and have fun. They were sitting in her room, getting their outfits together. "Maybe Kanda will ask you to dance." She said with a playful smile, making him blush.

But two could play at that game. "Maybe Lavi will ask you to." He said back, flashing a smile to match hers. She gasped and whipped her head around to look at him. Her cheeks were red, too.

"I don't have a crush on Lavi, you know. I don't know why you keep saying that." She insisted, turning back to her closet. Allen didn't buy her words for a second.

"You're right. I don't know why I say that." He teased. "Definitely not because you both stare at each other with hearts in your eyes." That response got a sock tossed at his head.

"You mean the same eyes I see you give Kanda when you think no one's watching?"

"I… _No._"

It was an intense battle between the two, both of them relentlessly teasing each other. Allen locked himself in her bathroom to get dressed in his suit as she got into her dress in her bedroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Allen let out a soft breath as he smoothed out his coat and straightened his bowtie. Maybe if they were careful enough, they _could_ share a dance or something. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lenalee exclaim, "Okay, I'm ready!"

Smiling softly as he let himself out of the bathroom, his eyes immediately looked over his best friend standing before him. She wore a gothic black dress. It exposed her shoulders and upper chest elegantly and extended down to the floor. Her beautiful black hair, which by this point had grown to stop at her mid back, was half pinned up on top with small ornate ornaments, while the bottom was left down and was gently curled.

Allen couldn't help but gape at the woman. "Lenalee, you look absolutely gorgeous." He said breathlessly.

Lenalee beamed, her cheeks pink. "You don't look too bad there yourself, Sir." She said with a giggle. "But you're going to have to let me fix your hair."

"Of course." He smiled widely.

With Allen's hair brushed back off of his face, he secured it in place with a top hat. Giving an excited little clap before clasping her hands together, Lenalee beamed happily at him. "Oh, you look so handsome!"

Allen smiled sheepishly, scratching lightly at his face. "You think so?"

"Of course I do." She responded, carefully pulling his hand from his face and holding it in hers. "Shall we get going?"

Allen nodded with a smile, holding his arm out for her to hold. With a giggle, she gladly took it and the two were on their way.

* * *

People were starting to fill the room slowly, everyone dressed stunningly from head to toe. From Exorcists, to Finders, to the four nurses who were convinced to attend. Allen kept his eye open for his lover, who he hadn't seen come in yet. Suddenly, his heart began to sink. Maybe Kanda did skip the event. Lenalee heard him let out a sigh and turned her head to look at him. She followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. Or rather, what he was looking for. Giving his arm a squeeze, she smiled reassuringly. "It's still early, Allen. Give him some time." She said, patting his arm gently before chuckling a bit. "You know how late he is to things."

Allen managed to smile back at her as he nodded. They ran into Miranda and Marie as they walked farther into the room. The German woman excitedly hugged the two younger Exorcists, careful not to tear any of their clothing or ruin Lenalee's hair. "You look gorgeous!" She said to the young woman.

"You do too, Miranda! I love your dress!"

"Oh, my, really?" She asked with a gasp, looking down at herself.

The two of them chatted about their gowns and hair as Allen took another glance around the room. First, he caught sight of his redheaded friend, who looked quite dapper. When the person next to him turned his head in Allen's direction, the teen felt his breath hitch and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

There was Kanda, looking as handsome as ever. He wore a suit and opted for a cravat rather than a bow or a tie. And it was one of the rare occasions where he wore his hair down, just the way Allen liked it.

Each step closer his lover took, Allen was sure he'd faint. No one seemed to notice how flustered he looked, even as Lenalee noticed the two of them and waved them over. "Lavi, Kanda! You two look _amazing_!" She exclaimed.

'_Amazing doesn't even begin to describe him._' Allen thought to himself, trying to hide his blush as the swordsman approached the group, Allen in particular. He could tell by his sly grin that he knew exactly what Allen was thinking, and it only made the teen blush harder. "I thought you weren't going to come." Allen said softly.

"I was going to skip, but then Komui would have found a way to drag me here." Kanda admitted with a huff and an eye roll. "... But I know you wanted me here, so… Guess I had no choice."

Allen couldn't help but notice the tint to Kanda's cheeks, making him smile. "Well, I'm glad you're here. You clean up nicely."

Kanda didn't answer for a second. "You know, you don't look so bad yourself, Moyashi."

Allen knew how hard it was for Kanda to express himself sometimes in a way that wasn't anger. It took everything in him not to pull his boyfriend in for a passionate kiss. Hiding his own blush, he turned to look at Lenalee and Lavi, finding them smiling and laughing together, Lavi rubbing the back of his head as he grinned.

Allen smirked, snorting softly. '_We don't like each other my ass._'

The first pair to make it to the center of the floor to dance was Marie and Miranda, even though the woman insisted she couldn't dance and would probably mess up. Marie chuckled and told her he didn't mind if she did. He was very patient with her, and it turns out she wasn't as bad at dancing as she thought she was.

As more people began to join them, Lavi stood with Krory, talking idly to him. He noticed the older Exorcist was distracted and not really listening to him. "Krory-kins? Are you even listening to me?" He asked, faking offense in his voice.

Snapping out of his daze, Krory turned his attention back to the young man. "Of course I am. You were talking about…" He trailed off. "... Beef?"

"Yeah, like five minutes ago! What're you looking at?" He asked curiously, putting his hand straight over his eyes as he looked in that general direction. It was a group of women standing and chatting with each other. The nurses.

Gasping loudly, Lavi looked back at the flustered vampire. "Are you gawking at Head Nurse Junior?!"

"I'm not _gawking_, I'm…" Krory trailed off nervously.

"You're _gawking._" Lavi repeated. "Instead of doing that, why don't you go ask her to dance?"

"I couldn't possibly." Krory insisted, waving his hands. Then suddenly, Lavi grabbed his older friend by the arm and started pulling him along. "Hey-"

"Evening, ladies!" The redhead greeted the group of nurses, who smiled and greeted the two Exorcists. "Just wanted to formally welcome you guys to the Order. I'm Lavi, and this is Arystar Krory."

"The Third."

"Arystar Krory the Third." Lavi said correctly. "If any of you are fixing for a dance, you know who to ask."

That got a giggle out of the four of them. Krory nervously glanced at Adelina, to whom he was nearly horrified was looking back at him. He thought he was seeing things when she offered him a small smile, sure she was looking at someone else. He almost passed out when he realized she wasn't. So while Lavi had the other three girls distracted, Krory mustered up the courage to speak to the beautiful brunette.

On the other side of the ballroom, Allen had offered a dance to the Norwegian Exorcist, Christine Halvorsen. She was taller than he was, but he didn't mind… That much.

They talked about little things. Allen learned that Christine had a husband back home. The two wound up talking about family for a bit.

Watching his boyfriend dance with the older woman for a minute or two, Kanda turned his head to see Lenalee sitting, not dancing. He couldn't imagine why. She was the Black Order's sweetheart. He couldn't think of one reason why no one wanted to dance with her.

Oh. Scratch that.

The one reason he could think of caught his attention in the corner of his eye, making his rounds around the room.

They were afraid of Komui. That's why no one had asked her to dance.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a slight grunt, Kanda then stood up, smoothing out his suit for a moment before he approached the girl, who looked up at him. He held his hand out for her, which earned her a look of confusion for a moment. "Let's go. Before I change my mind." He insisted, pouting lightly.

His offer made her smile as she eagerly took his hand, allowing him to lead her to where everyone was dancing. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his. Glancing past her, he saw Komui look like he was going to walk over. Kanda shot him the most threatening glare he could possibly muster. Much to his pleasure, all the Chief did was give the swordsman the 'I'm watching you' signal before sneakily walking off. Snorting in amusement, Lenalee questioned him.

"What were you glaring at?"

"Your problem." He said. Catching her brother walking away, she couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her and saw her smiling happily.

"Thank you, Kanda." She said softly in understanding.

"Tch. It's whatever."

Allen watched his best friend and his lover dance together, a small smile pulling at his lips. He relished in every moment where he got to see Kanda's soft side.

He also noticed that his dance partner was glancing off into other directions. "What's the matter?" He asked softly.

Realizing she had gotten distracted, Christine turned her attention back to the young man. "Nothing, it's just… I can't see Linnea. She seems to have wandered off." She explained, worry written on her face. "I wanted her to have a good time tonight. She took Ainsley's death very hard, and…"

As she trailed off, Allen remembered what Lenalee told him. Christine and Linnea were close to the Exorcist who died. Carefully, he let go of her, offering her a smile. "I'll go look for her. You stay here and have another dance." He insisted as he turned to leave the ballroom.

Kanda and Lenalee caught him leaving as he walked through the door, both confused as to where he was going.

Allen didn't really know where to start. For all he knew, she could be locked up in her room and, to be honest, he had no idea where it was. He was lucky he knew where his own room and Kanda's rooms were. He wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes, letting out a sigh as he took off his top hat and rubbed the back of his neck. Just as he was going to give up his search, he heard soft whimpering coming from down the corridor he was about to approach. Peeking his head around the corner, he saw the Finnish woman sitting on the windowsill, gowned and all, holding her hand to her mouth as she tried to cry quietly. "Linnea…"

Upon hearing her name spoken softly, her head shot up and her eyes widened in alarm.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Christine was worried about you." He said, keeping his voice low.

Her eyes softened at his words, wiping at the corner of her eyes carefully.

"I don't know if you remember me or not, I'm-"

"I remember you," she cut him off, "You're Allen Walker. You're the one who welcomed me to the Order and pointed me where to go when I was lost." She said. His smile widened.

"That's right… It's been some time, hasn't it?" He said as he approached her, kneeling down on the floor so she wouldn't have to move. "I'm so sorry about Ainsley."

He watched as the sorrow returned to her face, tears spilling over to run down her red cheeks. Letting out another choked sob, she covered her eyes. Allen carefully rested his hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry…" He said again. "I know how you're feeling. I know how painful it is to lose your comrade."

Lifting her head again, she struggled to catch her breath again. "I… I can't get her face out of my head… No matter how hard I try, I just can't… I miss her so much…"

Allen felt some familiarity towards her words as she spoke.

"I wish I could have said goodbye… I wish I could've…" She stopped suddenly, like she wasn't ready to say the next part.

Allen realized then. The way she was feeling about losing Ainsley was the way he felt about losing Kanda, or thinking he was going to lose Kanda.

"... You loved her." He whispered softly, eyes filling with their own sorrow. "You loved Ainsley, didn't you, Linnea?"

Her eyebrows twitched softly as they knit together, her eyes filling with tears again, and a hint of fear. Weeping, she lowered her head.

Allen's heart ached for her. Swallowing, he moved to place his hand on her forearm. "Linnea… I understand how you feel… I really do." He said. "I have someone very important to me that I almost lost, a few more times than I'd like to admit." He tried to smile reassuringly as she picked up her head. "I thought Kanda had died right in front of me. I felt like a piece of me was ripped out."

It took a moment for the words to sink of in for her and realize what he was telling her. "... You… And the General?" She whispered, sniffling. He nodded, still smiling.

"Were you two together?" He asked, pulling his hand back to rest on his lap. She nodded, wiping her eyes as she took a deep breath. She heard Allen let out a small chuckle and she looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just remembered…" He started off. "She was the one person to continuously turn down my Master's advances. He would say 'Next time, I'll win her over'. I always liked her for making him look like an idiot." He said, letting out another laugh as he looked up to the ceiling. "But he always said how lovely she was. And he wasn't wrong."

The story got Linnea to smile, much to Allen's relief. He then stood up and dusted himself off before holding out his hand for her. "She wouldn't want you to cry alone. Why don't we go back to the ballroom?" He asked.

With a deep breath, the woman thankfully took his hand and stood up. Allen waited for her as she went to the bathroom to fix her make up, then he escorted her back to the room. Christine's eyes lit up when she saw her friend enter, rushing over to the two. She hugged the brunette woman tightly, telling her how glad she was to see her. She gave a thankful look to Allen before she pulled away.

Then, Linnea smiled to the boy herself. "Thank you, Allen Walker."

He returned the smile to her. "My pleasure. Take care, Linnea." He said, watching the two friends walk off together. He took a moment to look around the room, feeling the pleasant energy radiating off of every single person. He saw Lavi and Lenalee finally sharing a dance together, both of them smiling at each other. He saw Marie and Miranda sitting together, and he saw Krory talking nervously with Adelina. He even saw young Timothy, looking incredibly proud after asking Emilia to dance with him, even if she did it just to make him feel confident. And last, his focus came to land on his dark haired lover, who stared back at him from across the room. Allen's heart suddenly clenched in his chest as he thought of Ainsley and Linnea. He would be absolutely lost if anything happened to Kanda. He didn't know how he'd be able to function without him. He needed to tell him. Holding eye contact for another moment, he then turned and walked out of the room again. He walked to the end of the hall and waited nervously, hoping the other had taken his hint. A minute felt like an eternity before he heard footsteps approach. Picking his head up to see the other, he began walking toward him.

"Moyashi-" Allen didn't let him finish. He immediately pressed their lips together, eyes closed. He could tell Kanda was surprised but he was glad he didn't try to push him off.

Finishing with the kiss, Allen lowered his head as Kanda moved to gently hold his hand in his own. He decided that his bedroom would be a better place to talk in private, leading his boyfriend there. Sitting down on the bed next to him, he asked, "What's the matter?" He kept his voice low and soft as he looked down at the snowy haired boy in front of him.

Allen tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, staring down at his hands. "I was talking with someone tonight. Someone who lost a person they loved." He explained. "And it made me realize… That I'd be completely shattered if something ever happened to you. I had a taste of it when you broke down in front of me during the battle at the American Branch… Kanda, if you died, I'd be broken, too." He said, lifting his head as tears dribbled down his cheeks. "I love you. I love you so much."

Kanda had to admit that he wasn't expecting to hear these words right now. But as he remembered that dreaded battle, he remembered seeing Allen unconscious on the ground, skin darkened as his awakening officially began. He moved his left hand to grip Allen's tightly. He couldn't find the words to speak. Allen moved his left hand to cup the swordsman's face carefully, kissing him again. They broke several times to breathe, but Kanda just wanted to be as close as he could to his boyfriend. He took the boy's face in his hands, deepening the kiss as he heard him let out a small hum in surprise. He carefully wiped away the stray tears with his thumbs before he rested their foreheads together.

"I'm not going anywhere." He finally said, Allen opening his glistening silver eyes. "I'll be damned if I lose my life to a bastard like the Millennium Earl and his lackeys. And I'll be damned if I leave you here alone."

Allen let out a happy laugh, a few more tears falling. He pulled Kanda in for another kiss, barely noticing when the older boy leaned him back on the bed, looming over him as they made out. Slowly, their jackets came off, and then their shirts, and before they knew it, so their pants were being worked off.

It really hit Kanda for the first time that night how incredible Allen had looked for the event. Even now, as his clothes were stripped away and his hair was loose and splayed on the pillow under his head, he was hypnotized by just how perfect he looked. Silver eyes glistened against the soft moonlight that appeared through the window. His voice was just as soft to match. "Yuu?"

"I love you." Kanda suddenly blurted out, watching the silver eyes widen. He watched the smile curl at the boy's lips. He then felt a gentle hand cup his cheek. They shared a loving gaze for a moment before they made a silent agreement. They were going to do this. Neither had done it before, it would be their first time.

Lowering his head to kiss his beloved again, Kanda made sure they were both ready as they started their night of intimacy.

* * *

_**It was so hard for me not to post this a few days early. This ball was basically the idea that started this fic for me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**_

_** -Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino **_


	5. Chapter 4

Waking up to feel his boyfriend's body pressed against his back, Allen gently opened his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Finally awake, hm?" He heard the other ask from behind him. Kisses were pressed to his neck and the boy let out a breath of content.

"How long have you been awake?" Allen asked groggily, keeping his eyes closed for a minute.

"Not long." Kanda said, resting his hand on Allen's hip. "I was listening to you breathe. It's calming."

Allen hummed, smiling as he kept his eyes closed. "That's a little creepy."

"Tch, like you don't stare at me while I sleep."

Allen gasped and his eyes shot open. He turned his head to shoot back a remark of denial, but his lips were captured in a kiss, silencing him. "'Mmph!"

Releasing him, Kanda chuckled. He moved to lay on his back, resting his hands on his chest. Allen rolled over to face him, laying his head on his shoulder. "Last night was amazing." He said quietly, his left hand carefully tracing along Kanda's tattoo.

Kanda then snaked his arm around the other, resting his hand on the small of his back. After pressing a kiss to the top of his head, he nuzzled his nose into the white hair, closing his eyes. He hummed in agreement, feeling himself being pulled back into sleep. It was rare for him to be so drowsy in the morning, but it was something that Allen was happy to take advantage of. After a minute, he could tell the other had already fallen back asleep, and soon, felt himself following suit.

xx

The next three weeks were relatively quiet. But that's when Allen began having the strange recurring dream that he thought had finally stopped.

Allen was sitting alone in the middle of a dark room, though now the space around him was vaguely lit. He heard the voice again, only this time, a name echoed in his mind.

_"Nea…"_

_"Nea…"_

"... len."

"Allen! Allen, are you awake?"

Waking with an alarmed start, Allen's head shot up as he sucked in a breath. He was in his own room, his own bed.

Oh, that's right. Kanda had been called to a mission the day before. To avoid suspicion, Allen opted to sleep in his own room until he returned.

Lenalee knocked on the door again. "Allen, are you okay?"

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he called out to her. "You can come in, Lenalee. I just woke up."

Opening the door carefully and letting herself in, Lenalee closed the door quietly behind her. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to make sure you had enough time to get ready for our mission."

"Shit, I nearly forgot." Allen mumbled, rubbing his head as he groaned softly. "Thank you, Lenalee."

The girl smiled at him for a moment before looking him over. "... Are you okay?" She asked, worried about him.

Allen smiled back reassuringly at her. "I'm alright. Just having strange dreams." He said.

Her smile seemed to drop a bit hearing that. Taking note of the reaction, Allen got up from the bed and stretched. "It's nothing to be worried about, I promise. Let's go get something to eat, okay?"

She gave a small nod as the two began making their way to the cafeteria together. Allen seemed a bit lost in thought as they walked, probably thinking of his dream. Lenalee thought of something to take his mind off of it. "Kanda's birthday is in a few days."

"What? I thought his birthday was in June." Allen asked, looking at her. At first she thought he was joking, but the look on his face told her no, he wasn't joking.

Staring at him, baffled, she said, "Allen… It is June. Today is the third."

"_I thought it was still May._" Allen said, pressing his palm to his forehead, starting to panic a bit.

"How many days did you think were in May, Allen?" Lenalee questioned him in disbelief.

"I know how many days are in May!" He insisted. "I just lost track of which day we were on." Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath and gripped his hair gently. "I can't believe I almost forgot. What a terrible boyfriend I am."

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Lenalee smiled reassuringly at him. "You're not a terrible boyfriend." She insisted. "And if you didn't get him anything, you know he's not one for gifts anyway. He's always preferred to spend his birthdays quietly."

She had a point, but he still felt wrong. He would think of something before Kanda's birthday. Hopefully.

After breakfast and their preparations, Allen and Lenalee made their way to the Ark. Their Finder was Toma, which was a delightful surprise for Allen. He always worked well with Toma, and to be completely honest, he was happy to see the man was still alive. Just before taking a step into the Ark, Timcanpy perched himself on top of Allen's head, making the boy smile.

Allen still wasn't completely comfortable using the Ark for transportation, especially with his comrades. Deep down, he always felt like something would go wrong, even though it was an irrational fear at this point.

Lenalee noticed his discomfort. Trying to break the silence, she began to ask Toma questions about their mission.

"Well," he began, "it's in France, which is why we're using the Ark to get there."

Allen nodded. He'd been to France plenty of times. Behind Italy, it was one of his favorite places to go.

"There may be Innocence there, but we're more concerned with the presence of akuma than anything else." Toma went on as they walked through another Ark gate, reaching their destination. "From here, the location is about a half hour away."

The walk there was nice. The sun felt good on their skin and there was a careful breeze. Any good feeling they had dissipated when Allen's eye activated, shooting in the direction of a group of disguised akuma.

"How many?" Lenalee asked, activating her Dark Boots.

"Three in front of us. Seven in the distance." Allen replied. He activated Crown Clown as the three disguised akuma revealed themselves, lunging at them. Allen dodged as the akuma missed him, turning on a dime to swipe his claws at it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Lenalee slide and knock the second akuma into the air before launching herself up to deliver the final blow. These were only level twos. The ones in the distance seemed like level threes. They'd have to keep their stamina and energy in check if they wanted to have any chance of eliminating these akuma in a single day.

Once finished with this small group, they made their way to the group in the distance. Allen confirmed that they were in fact level threes, and they weren't the only ones. Taking out around twenty akuma in that area, Lenalee looked over to see Allen seeming like he was short of breath. "Are you okay, Allen?" She called out.

Turning to face her, he smiled. "I'm fine, Lenalee." He called back as he finally caught his breath. "I just got a bit ahead of myself."

"Don't push yourself too hard." She told him. "We still have a lot to go. I don't want you to get hurt."

Toma rushed over to provide the two of them water in their downtime, Allen thanking him. "I will, Lenalee."

After resting for a few minutes, the two Exorcists moved on to take out the next swarm of akuma. It took much of their day, and the sun was beginning to set as they started finishing off the last of them. Both of them were exhausted at this point, Allen leaning on his sword as Lenalee had both of her hands on her knees, panting.

Allen deactivated his sword and walked over to her slowly, nearly dragging his feet. "Lenalee…" He breathed out. She picked her head up and smiled at him.

"We work well together, huh?" She said. letting out a chuckle.

Her words made him smile. "Of course we do."

The first thing to hit him was the smell, and then the feeling of smoke on the back of his neck. Whipping around and putting his arm out in front of Lenalee, he activated Crown Clown once more as his heart began to race.

"Relax, boy. I just came to say hello."

"I don't want to talk to you, Tyki." Allen said, glaring at the man in front of him. Lenalee was wide eyed, shocked that neither of them had noticed the Noah appear behind them.

Taking another drag from his cigarette, Tyki snorted. "Rude."

"_What do you want?_" Allen demanded, getting frustrated. Neither he nor Lenalee had the energy to take on a Noah at the moment. He was starting to panic.

Tyki was calm as he put his cigarette out. "Didn't you hear me? I was just saying hello." He said, wiping some stray ashes from his coat. "It might be a while until we all catch each other again."

Allen didn't understand what he meant by that. He opened his mouth to question him, but Lenalee spoke before he could find the words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The girl asked. Allen hadn't noticed that she reactivated her anti-akuma weapon.

"Hm?" The Portuguese man hummed, looking at the two. "It seems there was a hidden chapter in the Earl's script. One he wasn't prepared for." He answered, a smile pulling at his lips. "He won't tell us what. I'm not even sure he knows what's going on."

Lenalee's eyes widened. She looked over to Allen for his reaction, only to see him looking just as confused as she was.

Snorting at their reactions, Tyki turned his back to them, tipping his top hat. "Be warned. Once he figures out what it is, I'm not sure what his plan of action will be. Don't think too hard about it. See you around, boy." He said, just before disappearing.

Returning to the Order after that was tense. The two Exorcists brought this information to the Chief. It left everyone confused and anxious.

* * *

_Allen was trapped in that room again. This time, it was all dimly lit and he was finally able to see. There was a bed in the back center of it. He was sitting on the floor, right in the middle of the room, staring._

_"Nea, what are you doing awake?" The woman's voice asked, soft and quiet. "Come back to bed."_

_After a moment of silence, Allen heard her again as he stood up._

_"Nea, come back to bed…"_

_He was so tired of people seeing him for his uncle. He wasn't Nea._

_**He wasn't Nea.**_

_Finding his voice, Allen spoke up, loud, clear, and confident. "I'm not Nea."_

_Everything became black again as the bed in front of him disappeared. _

_"You're not Nea D. Campbell." The voice echoed in agreement as his surroundings lightened, turning from a stuffy darkness to a calming white. For the first time, he was able to see the figure in his dreams, smiling warmly at him. "You're Allen Walker."_

_Allen stood there, wide eyed as he looked at the woman in front of him. He didn't recognize her. She had long, curly dark hair and striking blue eyes. What looked like a halo floated above her head. He almost couldn't tell if he could really see her or not. "How do you know who I am? Who are you?"_

_The woman kept smiling at him. She reached a hand out and cupped his cheek gently. Her hand was warm. "Your guide." She told him. "Nea is lost, and he's dragging down everyone around him. Allen Walker, you must not let Nea Campbell drag you down." _

_Tears spilled over in Allen's eyes as he listened to her speak. She carefully stroked his cheek with her thumb. It comforted him greatly._

_"I will help you as I can, but there is only so much I can do. You must be willing to fight him off yourself." _

_Putting his hand on her wrist carefully, he nodded. "I'm trying." He said, closing his eyes. "Who are you?"_

When he opened them again, he was in his bedroom. He stared at the ceiling, noticing the light that peeked through his curtains. It must be early morning. It took a second before he noticed someone shift next to him, turning his head to see a waterfall of dark, black hair. Unable to contain his excitement, Allen rolled over and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his partner's neck. Hearing a soft grunt, he then felt Kanda put his hand on top of one of Allen's as he woke up. "Happy birthday, Yuu." Allen said, kissing the tired swordsman on his cheek.

Turning as best as he could to look at the younger man behind him, Kanda looked up at him with tired eyes before he stole a kiss.

"How did you end up in here?" Allen asked, managing to tuck a long strand of black hair behind his boyfriend's ear.

Taking a minute to actually wake up, Kanda yawned. "Well, you weren't in my room."

Allen paused for a second. "... You wanted to sleep with me?"

"What kind of question is that? Yes, dumbass. We sleep together every night, don't we?"

A smile pulled at Allen's lips before he nuzzled his head gently against Kanda's. That made him happy. "When did you get back?"

Picking his head up and taking a moment to find the clock Allen kept in his room, Kanda let his head drop back on the pillow. "About three hours ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you up." Allen apologized, feeling bad for waking the other up so soon.

"It's fine." Kanda said. "I wanted to see you."

Allen's smile widened. "That's really gay."

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Kanda grumbled, turning back over and shutting his eyes.

The response caused Allen to chuckle, settling back behind the other. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's body, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck. Letting out a soft breath, he let himself drift back to sleep.

* * *

The two slept longer than they would have liked to, waking up around one in the afternoon. Kanda woke Allen up with a kiss, the younger letting out a soft moan as he regained consciousness. The noise made Kanda smirk, snorting. "Come on, wake up." He said, sitting up in the bed.

Allen groaned softly, opening his eyes to look at him. He cuddled under the blankets, pulling them close. "But I'm tired."

"You slept longer than I did."

"But I'm tired." Allen whined again, pulling the blanket over his head.

"I'm gonna get a shower, Moyashi. When I'm out, you better be at least up." Kanda warned, standing up from bed. "Tim, wake him up in like five minutes."

"No, Tim. Don't wake me up in five minutes." Allen said, pulling the blankets closer.

"Timcanpy, wake the little bastard up in five minutes." Kanda repeated before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Huffing in annoyance, Allen rolled onto his back and draped his arm over his eyes. He was starting to get a headache. The headache only worsened when he started thinking of the dream he had awoken from earlier. What the hell was going on? It couldn't have been a Noah memory… But if it wasn't, then how the hell did this woman know Nea? How did she know Allen?

It seemed like Kanda was in the shower forever, and after a few minutes, Allen felt nibbling on his fingers. "Okay, okay, Tim. I'm getting up." He said, a hint of frustration in his voice. Just as Allen placed his outfit down on the bed, Kanda emerged from the bathroom, towel around his waist. Allen looked up, disappointment clearly written on his face.

Seeing the expression, Kanda snorted. "What, brat?"

"Nothing, don't look at me." Allen groaned, dragging himself to the bathroom.

Kanda got dressed while he waited for Allen to shower, sitting on the edge of the bed when he was done. He looked at the clothes his boyfriend had laid out on the bed before he heard the door click open, turning his head to look. His eyes widened as the naked bean sprout walked in his direction, the towel around his shoulders rather than his waist. "You're _indecent._"

"You're in _my_ _bedroom_." Allen shot back, drying his hair with the towel around his shoulders.

"_Tch._" Kanda ground his teeth together and crossed his arms, turning his head as he blushed.

Allen was deliberately teasing him, slowly pulling on his boxers and pants, his back to the other. Glancing back, he just caught Kanda staring at him before turning his head to face the wall. Allen smiled slyly as he finished getting dressed. "Thank you for being so patient." He said, brushing his fingers through his hair, pulling his bangs off of his face.

"Shut up." Kanda mumbled, flustered.

Letting out a chuckle, Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda as he plopped down beside him on the bed. "What do you have planned?"

Scoffing and letting the other hang on him, Kanda shrugged. "I didn't really have anything planned."

"You're so boring." Allen huffed, ignoring the scowl cast in his direction. "There's nothing you want to do? Nothing?"

Rolling his eyes and actually putting thought into it, Kanda said, "We can start with lunch."

Allen had no qualms with that idea. The two carefully left his bedroom, making their way to the cafeteria. Much to Kanda's dismay, there was a big banner hanging up that said 'Happy 21st, Kanda!' and the moment he stepped foot in, he heard Jerry scream over the counter, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANDA SWEETIE!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes tightly, Kanda growled softly as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Happy birthday, Kanda!" He heard Lenalee exclaim as she threw her arms around him. Opening his eyes, he squinted at her, not finding it in himself to be completely angry with her.

"You hung the banner, didn't you?" He questioned, earning a giggle and a nod. "I trusted you."

"Oh, lighten up. You're twenty one today." The girl said, letting go of him. "Right, Allen?"

Allen grinned slyly at Kanda, who crinkled his nose at the boy. "I don't like you. Either of you."

"Stop brooding and come on, Jerry made you lunch." Lenalee said, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him to the window. Once Jerry stopped fawning over him, going on and on about how it felt like just yesterday that he had cooked up soba for Kanda for the first time as a child, the three moved to an empty table and sat down with their lunch.

It was surprisingly empty in the cafeteria, everyone who was there sitting in front of Kanda and Allen rather than behind them. Taking advantage of that, Allen slipped his hand under the table and took hold of Kanda's, loosely entwining their fingers together. To his pleasure, Kanda tightened his grip on his hand as he ate his soba.

Seeing them being affectionate made Lenalee smile. The only thing that made him let go was Lavi clinging to him from behind, hugging him around the neck. "Happy birthday, bestie!"

Kanda took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. "If you don't unhand me this _second-_"

Letting go, Lavi laughed, shoving Kanda's shoulder playfully. "Just because it's your big day, I'll listen." He said, taking a seat next to his dark haired friend. Allen huffed softly, putting his now empty hand on the table. "Any plans for tonight, buddy?"

"No, I'm going back to my room and going to sleep." Kanda lied, shoving more noodles into his mouth.

"You're lame."

"You're annoying."

"Lavi, stop instigating him." Lenalee scolded. Lavi crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them as Kanda continued to eat his lunch in peace.

The peace didn't last very long. "Hey, Allen." The redhead spoke up.

"Yes, Lavi?" Allen responded, finishing up his last plate.

"Did you sit next to Kanda willingly?" Lavi asked curiously.

Allen nearly choked as Kanda shot him a glare. Lenalee's eyes widened at the question.

"What's that supposed to mean? You sat next to me willingly, didn't you, baka usagi?" Kanda sneered, putting his chopsticks down.

"Yeah, but you two _hate_ each other." Lavi said.

"I hate you." Kanda reminded him. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I always sit next to you. You never use to let Allen sit next to you. In fact, you two have been acting pretty mild toward each other."

Allen swallowed slightly. "Well… Since he's ordered to watch over me the majority of the time, we've been trying not to lash out at each other as much." Allen lied this time.

Lavi gave a small shrug and a nod. "Yeah, that's it." He didn't sound convinced. Not by a long shot.

Sneering again, Kanda stood up. "Now you're pissing me off." He said, storming off.

"Kanda, wait!" Lenalee tried to get him to stay, but he was already out the door. She smacked Lavi's arm from across the table and Allen pinched Lavi's side in frustration. He couldn't get up and follow Kanda because that would just cause more suspicion. Maybe in a few minutes he could go look for him.

* * *

Kanda found himself in the training room, letting out his frustration on a wooden dummy. Everyone was constantly in his business and he was getting tired of it. Letting out a grunt, Kanda knocked the head off of the dummy just as footsteps approached.

"No days off, huh, Kanda?" The familiar voice asked. Kanda turned his head to see Marie approach him.

"What?" Kanda asked, his annoyance evident in his voice.

Used to the attitude, Marie sat on the single step on the edge of the landing where the training dummies were located. "Well first, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." The blind man began. "And I just wanted to talk to you before Allen got here."

Turning to look at him with a look of shock, which he was glad Marie couldn't see, Kanda struggled to ask what he was talking about.

Marie let out a chuckle. "I may be blind, but I'm not _that_ blind, Kanda. How long have the two of you been together?" He asked.

Kanda's face burned red. Unable to think up a decent enough lie, he huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms. "... Seven months or so…" He mumbled under his breath. Marie was still able to hear him. The older man remained silent, waiting for Kanda to talk on his own. "The stupid idiot rabbit was teasing me and pissing me off, so I got up and left." He explained. "I just wanted some goddamn peace and quiet with my-" Kanda stopped suddenly, getting caught up on the word 'boyfriend'. He had never said it out loud to describe Allen. Every time he tried, he found himself feeling embarrassed. Not that he was embarrassed to be Allen's lover, the fact that he couldn't see himself being affectionate in that way.

Understanding him, Marie nodded. "You shouldn't let it ruin your whole day, Kanda. You still have all night to enjoy your birthday with him."

And then, as if on cue, the white haired boy in question opened the door to the training room. "Kanda- Oh." He stopped, noticing Marie sitting with his lover. "I didn't mean to interrupt." He insisted, already shutting the door.

"Get your ass in here, Moyashi." Kanda huffed, putting the training sword away. Allen looked hesitantly at the two before Kanda spoke again. "He knows. You can come in." He didn't miss the blush on Allen's face before he entered the room, walking toward them sheepishly.

"I was just leaving anyway. I just wanted to wish Kanda a happy birthday." Marie said, smiling as he stood. "Have a nice evening, you two."

Allen said goodbye to Marie as the older man left. After the door closed, he turned to look at Kanda, who was pinching the bridge of his nose again. "I can't get anything past him."

Chuckling, Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulders, resting his head on the broad chest. He lifted his head a bit to look up at Kanda's face. "Come on, let's get out of here." He told him.

The stoic swordsman couldn't help but give a small smile, nodding in agreement.

Thinking about what he wanted to do, Kanda stopped by Komui's office to tell him he was going out and taking the bean sprout with him, and if anyone interrupted them he'd kill them. Kanda told Allen this as they reached their destination, an open space near the edge of the island where the Order was located, far enough away where no one could see them. The sounds of the rolling water beneath the cliff was calming as the sun slowly began to set.

Allen laid back on the grass, letting out a small laugh. "You don't think that was suspicious at all?"

Kanda sat cross legged next to him. "I told him it was training related. Komui is an idiot anyway."

Allen let out another laugh. He had his hands folded on top of his chest. Both of his knees were bent with his feet placed firmly on the ground. "So, how does it feel to be twenty one years old?"

Kanda shrugged. "I've only been conscious for like, twelve of them." His answer earned him a pinch on his side. He managed to grab Allen's hand before he pulled it away, pressing a kiss to the back of it before biting it in retaliation.

"Ow! Are you a child, Kanda?" Allen shouted, pulling his hand back. "You must be, since you've only been thinking for twelve years."

"You'll regret those words, Moyashi." Kanda warned, grabbing both of Allen's hands and pinning them down as he sat on top of him.

Letting out an 'oof', Allen struggled for a moment. "You're _crushing _me." He complained with a huff.

"Shut up, you're fine." Kanda snorted, leaning down to tenderly kiss the boy beneath him.

Perfect. He was off guard. Allen had somehow managed to wrap his legs around Kanda, flipping the older of the two onto his back, hitting the ground with a thump.

"_Hey-_"

Giggling a little, Allen sat triumphantly on top of Kanda, his turn to pin his hands to the ground. "Shhh. You're fine." He said, leaning down. Keeping Kanda firmly pinned on the ground, he pressed their lips together, kissing him delicately. The kiss deepened and Allen felt satisfaction when he heard a small moan come from Kanda. Sitting up, he began to unbutton his shirt.

Kanda watched, his hands resting on Allen's thighs. "Where did this sudden boldness come from, Moyashi?"

"Shut up, dummy. I'm giving you your present." Allen insisted, tossing his shirt aside.

"I hope you kept the receipt so you can get a refund."

Gasping at the response, Kanda grabbed both of Allen's forearms and coaxed him down into another kiss. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't have asked for anything else for my birthday."

Sitting up and throwing his head back with a groan, Allen put one of his hands on his forehead. "God, you're so corny."

Kanda chuckled and pulled him back down, the two sharing a few more passionate kisses before they made love in front of the setting sun.

* * *

_**First of, thank you so much for the kind reviews! They make me so happy and I appreciate it so much, you don't even know. ;v;**_

_**We're getting there. Slowly but surely, we're getting there. Thank you again for the support!**_

**_DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino_**


	6. Chapter 5

_"I'm starting to become impatient, Allen."_

_Silver eyes opened and widened in alarm. The familiar chains bound to his wrists as he was restrained to a chair. _

_"You're getting in the way of things you wouldn't even begin to understand."_

_Clenching his fists Allen glared up at the figure in front of him. He couldn't let him get the best of him. "Then find someone else to use as a pawn, Nea."_

_The Noah glared back again at the defiant teen. "It's not that easy." _

_The landscape around them began to become disoriented as they heard a voice echo in the distance. A familiar voice._

_The chains fizzled away as Nea deepened his glare. "I'm tired of the interruptions, Allen. You can't escape this."_

"_**MOYASHI!**_" Kanda's bellowed as Allen's eyes shot wide open and he gasped for breath. His stomach was absolutely killing him and he was seeing stars. Allen slurred something unintelligible. "_What?_"

"I'm gonna be sick…" He repeated a bit louder, sitting up slowly. Kanda sat up quickly as he grabbed the closest bin he could, holding it out in front of the boy, who practically ripped the bin out of his hands and promptly vomited into it. Kanda was unfazed by this, especially since it was beginning to happen more frequently. Allen panted softly for a minute, trying to catch his breath. After he was sure he wouldn't be sick again, he closed his eyes and took one deep breath. "... What happened?"

He didn't have to look at Kanda to know he was tense. "You started to moan in your sleep, so I turned around to see what was wrong and I touched your shoulder. Your skin was hot." He said. "Then you started mumbling something under your breath."

Swallowing softly, not liking the lingering taste in the back of his throat, he opened his eyes. "What was I saying?"

"You said 'you're getting in the way of things you don't understand'." Kanda replied, repeating what he heard as best as he could.

Nea's words echoed quietly in Allen's mind and he let out a shaky breath, staring ahead at the end of the bed. He couldn't help but swallow again. "... Those weren't my words…" He said softly.

There was silence between the two as Kanda realized what he was saying. There was an overwhelming feeling of disappointment between the both of them. "... It's been months."

Allen smiled sadly, still not looking at him. "I know." He said, chuckling softly. He felt incredibly guilty, like he had done something wrong to cause Nea to attempt his awakening again.

"Is this why you've been so sick the past few days?" Kanda questioned, getting out of bed. Allen could tell he was upset as he started to get dressed.

"I don't know, Kanda. I'm not going to lie and say yes. I've never gotten nauseous over this before."

"You said you felt cramping didn't you?" Kanda questioned, fastening his belt.

"Yes, a few days ago. But my wound wasn't cramping, it was a burning pain." He responded. "We're going to have to tell Central at the next meeting."

Kanda sneered at the words. "Just another thing to throw up in your face."

Allen let out a heavy sigh, standing up from the bed. Carefully setting the bucket on the nightstand next to the bed, he made his way over to Kanda, wrapping his arms around him. The elder grunted when his arms were basically restrained, but Allen didn't care. "Don't be angry. Everything is okay." He said, resting his cheek against Kanda's back.

"I'm not angry at _you_, Moyashi."

"It feels like you are." Allen said. He felt Kanda breathe in and sigh heavily. "Please, I already feel like shit. I don't want you to be angry on top of it."

Kanda wanted to stay angry. He was angry at that damned Noah, who he desperately wished would just go away. Raising his hand to cup over Allen's, he turned his head a bit to the right to peer over his shoulder. "Let me go blow off some steam. I'll meet you down in the cafeteria, okay?"

Content with that answer, Allen nodded. He didn't let go right away.

"Don't squeeze me-"

Allen didn't listen, tightening his arms around Kanda as tight as he could for a second before he let go, grinning afterward.

Grunting and placing a hand on his chest, Kanda turned to pout at him. "You had to do that, didn't you, brat?"

"I'll never not do it. The day I stop, then you know there's something wrong." Allen said with a smile, walking off to clean out the bin.

* * *

Allen made his way down to the cafeteria like Kanda had suggested making his way hesitantly to the window. It had been three weeks since Kanda's birthday, and during this last one, Allen had been experiencing random fits of nausea and body aches. Most notable was a slight pain coming from his abdominal area. It concerned him since that's where his healed wound was. It hadn't bothered him this whole time, why would it start again? It was healed. It stressed him out to think about and he pushed it to the back of his mind. He said good morning to Jerry, asking for his usual, even though he was still feeling a bit queasy.

"Allen, honey, you look a bit pale. Are you feeling alright?" Jerry asked, stirring something in the pot in front of him.

Smiling reassuringly, Allen nodded. "I'm fine, no need to worry."

"I'm adding a soup to your order just to be on the safe side." Jerry insisted, turning his back to him. Allen chuckled softly and waited for his food to be done. When it was, Allen thanked him and carried his tray off to the table he found Lavi and Krory sitting at.

"You look like shit!" Lavi exclaimed, gasping softly. Krory looked at the redhead in outrage and Allen pouted as he sat.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lavi." Allen said sarcastically.

"I'm just worried about you, buddy. Are you sick?" He asked, picking up a forkful of beef and rice.

"Well, I had a fever in the middle of the night and I threw up this morning." Allen said slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chaoji Han walk over and sit down next to Lavi. He tried to greet him and was met with a stiff nod.

"Have you been to the infirmary yet?" Krory asked his young friend. "Perhaps they have medicine to give you."

Allen smiled at Krory before pulling over his soup, the only thing that he could think to stomach at the moment. "I'll go down to the infirmary if it keeps up." That was a lie. Allen had no intention of going to the infirmary. He was sure it would pass.

The soup was delicious and it did wonders to help calm his stomach. He moved onto the rest of his meal, chatting with the other three sitting with him.

After the group finished eating, the group decided to go mess around in the training room. "I'm going to go back to my room real quick, is that okay?" Allen asked with a smile, pointing with his thumb down the hall in the direction of his room.

"No problem, buddy. You know where to find us." Lavi told him, giving him a pat on the back before the other three went down the opposite hall.

The second the group was out of sight, Allen made a beeline down the hall. He definitely wasn't going to make it back to his room, but fortunately, there was a public restroom close by. Throwing the door open and collapsing in front of the toilet, Allen threw up all of breakfast into the porcelain bowl. He coughed afterwards, breathing shakily as he kept his eyes closed. The only thing that crossed his mind was that this was a stomach bug. A stomach bug that was on and off again and lasted a week. Maybe Lavi and Krory were right. Maybe he should go to the infirmary.

Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow.

After he was sure he wouldn't be sick again, he slowly stood up and flushed the toilet. He walked over to wash his hands before washing his mouth out a few times. For good measure, he splashed some cool water on his face. Taking a deep breath, he gently pat his face dry and left the bathroom, continuing down the hall. Rather than go to his room, he went to the lounge area. His stomach had begun to ache again and paired with the lingering nausea, he wanted nothing more than to sit down. He collapsed onto one of the couches, pulling his knees up as he rested his head on the back of the couch. He closed his eyes again as he pressed his right hand to his stomach, breathing out heavily through his nose.

Allen felt something sit on top of his knees and he opened his eyes. Smiling at his golem, he lifted his hand up to stroke him carefully with his finger. "Where have you been, Tim?"

Tim leaned into his touch happily for a few minutes before rolling forward and landing against Allen's stomach gently. He settled there and nuzzled against him, curling his wings around himself.

Allen smiled and carefully pet Tim's wings. "You know I'm not feeling well, huh? Are you worried about me?"

"Yes."

Allen nearly fell off the couch when he heard Lenalee speak from the archway, sucking in a breath and Timcanpy jumped in alarm. "Lenalee! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know when to interrupt." She exclaimed, walking over to the couch. She sat similarly to Allen, facing him. "What's going on with you?"

"You're gonna yell at me if I tell you." Allen said, pouting softly.

"I'm going to yell at you regardless, so spill."

Allen couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips after that, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Allen, I'm serious!" Lenalee exclaimed again, though her tone said slightly otherwise. "Lavi and Krory told me you've been throwing up."

Allen whined softly, laying his head back against the couch. "They ratted me out?"

"Allen." Lenalee huffed, gently grabbing his face and squeezing his cheeks softly. "Why haven't you gone to the infirmary?"

The boy puffed out his cheeks a bit. "I think it's gonna pass soon." He answered. She gave him a look. "Seriously! I think it's just a stomach bug."

"What stomach bug lasts a week long, Allen?" Lenalee asked seriously, letting go of his face. "Please go to the infirmary later on. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Allen sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them to look at her again.

"If you don't, I'm telling on you." She tacked on. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine. Later on, I'll go and speak with Head Nurse." He said, earning a smile from his friend.

"'Atta boy, Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, walking into the lounge. "I'm worried too, you know. You're never sick like this."

"I still think everyone is overreacting." Allen said, smiling softly.

"I think you're under reacting." He said, plopping down next to Lenalee.

"I second that." She said.

Allen sighed and fell back onto the couch, laying his head on the arm of it. He threw his own arm across his head. "Okay, fine. I'll go and see if there's anything they can give me."

"What's Yuu have to say about this, anyway?" Lavi asked, leaning his head against the palm of his hand.

"Why would he have anything to say about this?" Allen asked in a monotone voice, not moving his arm from his face. The silence he got was a confirmation that Lavi was now on the list of people who knew he and Kanda were dating. Oh boy, the headache was coming back. "Lavi?"

"I-I… kind of told him." Lenalee said, guilt in her voice. "It was after Kanda got up and left on his birthday. After you left, I told him that you guys are together and he needs to be more careful with the teasing."

"I'll take the blame here. She wouldn't have felt like she needed to say something if I wasn't teasing Yuu." Lavi fessed up, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, I don't care." Allen said, not moving his arm. "I was going to tell you eventually anyway. Kanda might kill you, though."

Lavi laughed and waved him off. He turned his head to glance at the entryway, fully turning in that direction when he caught a glimpse of black hair. He grabbed Lenalee's shoulder. "_He's escaping._"

Lenalee got up from the couch and rushed out, turning the corner. That got Allen to move his arm from covering his eyes. "Who's escaping?"

A few moments later, Lenalee returned with a flushed looking Kanda, who gave Lavi a dirty look as he walked to the couch. Allen's eyes glistened as he watched his boyfriend approach, looking up at him. Kanda carefully brushed his fingers against his white hair. "Sit up for a second, Moyashi." He said quietly. Allen did so and Kanda sat down on the couch, letting Allen lay his head back down on his lap. Lavi let Allen rest his legs on top of his lap as Lenalee took a seat on the other side of the redhead. He smiled, tilting his head back a bit to look up at Kanda, who brushed back Allen's bangs with a single finger, gazing back down at him. "I didn't see you in the cafeteria."

"I finished eating. You were taking too long." Allen said, keeping his smile.

"Then he got sick again." Lavi ratted out his friend.

"Lavi…" Allen whined softly. "How did you even know, anyway? Did you follow me?"

Lavi shook his head. "You looked like you were about to blow chunks when you left and I can put two and two together."

Allen sighed and looked up to see Kanda scowling down at him. "I already promised I would go to the infirmary later. Stop giving me that look." He said, raising a hand to pinch Kanda's cheek.

The group chatted with each other for a while. And with Kanda petting Allen's hair in slow, gentle strokes, the boy managed to fall asleep in the middle of it.

* * *

Allen did not go to the infirmary that night, insisting he felt fine. He let another three weeks pass, a big mistake on his part. Not only was he still sick, it had gotten worse. He was physically exhausted all the time, which he tried not to let it affect him on missions. He gave it all he had, which only made him more tired once he returned home.

To help him relax, Kanda persuaded him to start meditating with him. It was something Allen needed on this particular morning, the day of his meeting with Central. With his eyes closed, Allen inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly.

"You're so fucking loud." Kanda mumbled from next to him.

"Shut up, I'm stressed." Allen whispered loudly. He took another deep breath, quieter this time, and breathed out again. They sat quietly together for a while before Allen's stomach started growling.

Opening his eyes, he turned to look at Kanda, who huffed as he stood. "Let's go, Moyashi. Let's get breakfast." He said, reaching out his hand to help him up.

Taking his hand and thanking him as he stood, Allen smiled. "I love you." He said, leaning his head up to kiss Kanda's cheek.

Blushing, Kanda looked down at him. "You're awfully affectionate this morning."

Allen's smile widened. "Did you want me to spank you instead?"

"Sure. I feel like kicking your ass today." Kanda said. Allen chuckled and pecked him on the cheek again before they left and made their way to the cafeteria.

After breakfast, Allen was trying his best to calm himself down as they made their way to Komui's office. He wasn't excited to report on Nea's latest attempt at taking over, and he was a bit afraid to see how it would put a damper on his progress. Maybe they would put a restriction on his freedom to go on missions. Many thoughts began to rush him at once. What if they quarantined him again?

He only realized they were there when Kanda carefully put his hand on Allen's lower back as they walked into the office. They were greeted by Komui as always. Head Nurse was there, Bridget standing next to her. He felt a familiar aura from the attending Crow, and he could only guess why.

He went through the usual drudgery of questions, trying not to let on how nervous he was. He was grateful for his poker face for moments like this. Then, the dreaded question came up.

"When was the last time the Fourteenth tried to make an appearance?"

Allen looked up at Komui for a moment before looking over at the Crow. He remembered what the scowling swordsman had said just a few months back.

_"You need to start trying to stay one step ahead of them."_

With that thought, the words slipped right off his tongue. "November of last year."

The reaction to the information was normal. Except from Kanda, whose head shot up and eyes widened. No one noticed him except Allen, who smiled at him.

The rest of the exam carried on. Once concluded, the Crow excused themselves. Making eye contact with Allen through their mask, Allen confirmed his suspicions of the Crow being Link. How Rouvelier weaseled him back into this without raising any red flags was beyond him. Allen and Kanda were excused when he left.

As soon as the Chief's door closed behind them, Kanda grabbed onto Allen's wrist to stop him from walking away. "Why did you lie?"

Allen turned and looked up at him innocently. "You told me to stay one step ahead, didn't you?"

Kanda opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. "... I didn't mean like this, Allen."

"Why not, Kanda?" Allen questioned. "What would they have done about it? Not help me, that's for sure. They only would have punished me. And what if they took me off duty? There would be less Exorcists in the field. And so far, Marie and I are the only ones who can specifically pinpoint akuma." He argued, a little frustrated. "Did you want them to throw me in the dungeon again, Kanda?"

Kanda swallowed as he released his grip on Allen's wrist. "... No. I don't want that."

Allen pulled his hand back carefully. "Thank you. Now let's go."

"Where?"

"To take a nap. I'm Kanda tired." Allen said with a grin, nudging him in the side as they walked.

Kanda looked down at him, incredibly disappointed and slightly disgusted with the corny pun. "I want to break up."

* * *

A few days had passed since the meeting with Central, and Allen was happy to say that the nausea had seemed to dissipate. He was still a bit tired, but he thought his mysterious bout of illness was finally gone. He was enjoying his day with Lenalee and Lavi, the three of them sitting in the lounge. It was a bit hot, so they had a window opened, letting the breeze in. Timcanpy was cuddled against Allen's stomach while the white haired boy pet him softly.

"Did Tim always sit on your lap like that?" Lavi asked curiously, hands behind his head as he reclined on the couch.

"Not really. He's been doing it a lot the past few weeks. Maybe he's cold." Allen said, looking down at the golden golem as he pet him.

"Can golems get cold?" Lavi wondered.

"I don't think so." Lenalee added.

Allen was going to say something when Lenalee's golem started up, beeping for a second before her brother's voice came from its speaker. His tone was a bit serious. "Lenalee! Is Allen with you?"

"Yes, why?" She answered back, the boy looking up.

"Allen, please report to my office as soon as possible. It's urgent." He said before hanging up.

As Allen walked down the hall to Komui's office, he wondered what mission he would be sent on. It was the only thing he could think of. His thoughts were only confirmed when he opened the door, stepping in. He saw Kanda sitting on the couch with his back to him, Marie standing up next to him where he sat, and Chaoji, also sitting and not facing him.

"Allen?" He heard Marie speak as he stepped inside.

Smiling, the boy gave a small wave, mostly for Komui since Marie couldn't see him. "Hello, Marie."

"Welcome, Allen. Please take a seat." Komui said, gesturing toward the couch. Allen noticed that he looked concerned, even if he was trying to hide it. He nodded and sat between Kanda and Chaoji, resting his hands on his lap.

Chaoji was sitting on his right, arms crossed as he tried to sit as close to the arm of the chair as possible. Kanda also had his arms crossed, his right leg crossed over the left. He made no move to move over when Allen sat, which relieved the boy a bit.

Komui looked over his document one more time before taking a deep breath. "Well, let's jump right in." He said. "There's been a somewhat gathering of akuma in a town in Southern Italy during the evening. We're not sure why it's a target, as there doesn't seem to be any Innocence located there. The reason we're sending four Exorcists is because it seems to be a lot of level threes gathered there, possibly a level four. They're attacking the townspeople and there's already been numerous deaths. We have Finders out there to keep the akuma at bay, but they can only keep the city barricaded for so long."

"Wouldn't sending Miranda with us be a good idea?" Chaoji questioned. "She can help barricade the city."

Komui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I debated it, but I'm not sure she can handle covering a whole town for a long period of time." He explained. "If it becomes too much for just the four of you, I'll be sending out reinforcements. I wanted to send Lenalee, but she's leaving for a previous mission in a few hours."

Allen nodded softly as he listened to Komui speak. Innocent people were dying. He needed to get out there as soon as possible.

"Now then. Here are your mission briefings. As you know, General Kanda will be in charge of this mission. Please keep the bickering to a minimum." Komui added, earning a glare from the General as he snatched the file from the older man. "Good luck, you four."

Chaoji and Marie walked off to their rooms to get ready while Kanda stayed behind with Allen. "We'll meet by the Ark entrance. Go right to your room and pack, no wandering around. Got it?"

Allen chuckled and fixed Kanda's collar a bit. "Yes, sir." Kanda rolled his eyes and gave him a quick kiss before they parted, walking to their respective rooms.

Allen happened to pass by the infirmary on the way. As he approached, he could hear the sound of someone wailing from the inside getting louder. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Did they lose someone else? He noticed Krory standing outside the doors with a small bouquet of flowers, a sorrowful look on his face. Allen approached him slowly. "Krory? What happened?" He asked softly.

Lifting his head to look at his younger comrade, Krory then glanced back at the infirmary doors. "I believe Adelina's had a death in her family." He responded quietly.

Allen's eyes widened as he looked to the door, hearing her sobs. He couldn't understand what she was saying. He could pick up a word here or there and gather that she was speaking Italian. He could hear Head Nurse's voice as she tried to comfort her niece. He could tell she was crying too. He then realized that this was part of the human casualties Komui was talking about. "... I'm going on a mission to her hometown… We're going to make sure no one else there gets hurt." He said confidently. "Were you bringing her flowers, Krory?"

The older man's face flushed lightly. "I…"

Allen offered a comforting smile. It contained a hint of sadness. "I'm not going to tease you, Krory. I think she would really appreciate it in a time like this. Get in there." He said, stepping aside. Looking at the flowers again, Krory soon gave a confident nod. He walked into the infirmary, letting the door close behind him. Smiling softly, Allen continued on his way to his room.

Once he got there, he laid out the things he needed on his bed, next to his suitcase. He folded one pair of pants and put them in when he nearly toppled over as pain began to radiate from his stomach. Pressing his right hand to his lower abdomen and using his left to lean over his bed, he shut his eyes tightly as he rode the pain out. It lasted only a couple of seconds before it dissipated. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he heard a knock on his door and a startled gasp left his lips.

"You better be packing in there." He heard his boyfriend call out.

"I-I am…" He responded shakily. "You can come in."

The door handle turned before the door opened slowly, Kanda walking in. He placed his suitcase on the ground and saw Allen hunched over his bed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just a little stomach cramp." Allen responded, sitting up. He turned around to smile reassuringly at him. A fake smile that Kanda saw right through.

"Just another cramp? How long has it been since they started?" Kanda questioned, walking over to him. He saw Allen begin to answer but cut him off. "Don't say 'it'll pass' because it hasn't yet. You're being a stubborn brat and as soon as we come back from this mission, you're going to the infirmary even if I have to drag your scrawny ass down there."

Allen sighed softly and pouted his bottom lip out the slightest bit. "You think I have a scrawny ass?"

"Stop trying to joke your way out of this, I'm being serious." Kanda said, narrowing his eyes.

Allen let out a heavier sigh. "Fine. I'll go when I come back. You don't have to drag my scrawny ass to the infirmary." He said, smiling again. This one was the tiniest bit tired.

Kanda walked over to him and pulled him closer by the waist, leaning his head down to kiss him carefully. He noticed Allen's right hand was still lingering on his stomach. He reached down to gently take it into his own, making his bean sprout's smile widen. "Thanks for worrying about me."

Kanda hummed in response. Allen knew he wouldn't get an actual verbal response and he was okay with that. He finished up his packing rather quickly and the two made their way to meet Marie and Chaoji at the Ark entrance. Footsteps echoed, getting louder as someone sprinted after them from behind.

"Allen Walker!"

The two of them turned around as the brunette nurse came to a halt from her sprint. "You're going to my hometown?"

Allen looked at her, remembering that he had told Krory he was leaving on a mission. "Yes. We both are."

Adelina looked at the two of them silently for a second before she found her voice to speak. "Please, save my town." She told them, gripping tightly around her necklace. "For my brother."

Allen saw the look of determination on her face, but he could still detect the hint of sorrow she was still feeling. He smiled warmly at her.

"Of course. You have my word."

He watched as her eyes lit up. She gave a small smile in return and a nod, relief flooding her expression. "Thank you, Allen." She said before turning back. He couldn't help but notice the flower pinned in her hair.

Allen turned his attention back to the General, who didn't look very pleased. "When are you going to stop making promises you aren't sure you can keep?" He asked as they continued on their way to the entrance.

Allen smiled as he responded. "This is a promise I'm determined to keep."

* * *

A priest greeted the group as they arrived through the Ark gate. They were in a Church in Rome, Italy, approximately three hours away from their destination of Sorrento. After grabbing something to eat, the four Exorcists entered a carriage waiting for them, being driven by a Finder. Kanda spoke thoroughly on how he planned to carry out their initial attack, under the assumption that things would work smoothly, which they never did.

This proved to be the case when in the middle of Kanda's attack plan, Allen's cursed eye activated, silencing the whole carriage.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 is up! Hope everyone enjoys it.**_

_**DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino**_


	7. Chapter 6

Allen's hand pulled the curtain of the window out of the way before opening it. He stuck his head out, looking in front of the carriage as a level two akuma got ready to attack. Hoisting himself out of the window and onto the roof, he heard Kanda yell at him.

"Moyashi! Don't do anything fucking stupid!"

"Crown Clown! Activate!"

The carriage slid to a stop and Allen got his footing before leaping forward, extending his Clown Belt to grab the akuma by the arm. Hitting the ground, Allen used his momentum to throw it down on the ground, grunting as he pulled his arm down. The akuma crashed, taking a moment to get up. Before it had a chance, Allen had already rushed forward, swiping his claws at it.

Something loud crashed behind him and he whipped around to look and see what it was. He gathered that Chaoji had thrown an entire tree, momentarily throwing off the three level twos attacking. Marie had caught two in his strings, slamming them together before finishing them off with his poisonous song.

As for the one in the middle, it tried to lunge forward at Marie, only to be met with the edge of Mugen. Landing with ease, the General looked around.

"I thought Komui said level threes." Allen called out, catching his breaths.

"You thought we'd send out the big guns first?" Allen heard from his left, alarming him. "That was just a warm up, Exorcists!"

Allen barely had a chance to wrap Crown Clown around himself before the akuma knocked him out of the way, sending him flying. Allen slid against the ground, grunting as he eventually came to a stop. He opened his eyes to see the group of level threes approaching them, counting. _'Good.'_ He thought. _'If they're focused on us, they won't attack the barrier around the city.'_ Sitting up, Allen called out to the others. "Kanda! There's fifteen!"

Kanda cursed to himself quietly, jumping out of the way as one tried to attack him.

Chaoji grabbed the akuma by its leg as it tried to follow the General and slammed it into the ground.

Allen rushed over to where the others were located. He made eye contact with Kanda, who he noted was giving him a silent signal. Nodding, Allen prepared himself as Kanda released his First Illusion, the Netherworld Insects attacking one of the two akuma standing in his way. Once it was destroyed Allen rushed forward, ready to unleash Cross Grave.

That was the plan, anyway. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden stabbing pain in his lower stomach, sliding to his knees as it literally knocked the wind out of him. His vision doubled as he pressed his right hand to where it hurt, mouth open as he struggled to either scream or breathe.

The akuma in front of him laughed maniacally, charging its attack. "Wrong move, Exorcist! Goodbye!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Allen braced for impact, barely registering that Kanda jumped over him, plunging Mugen deep into the akuma's chest. Turning to look at him as the machine died, Kanda was both furious and filled with concern for his lover. "Oi! What's the matter with you, Moyashi?!" He yelled. When his lover didn't pick his head up or answer him, he was suddenly filled with dread. "_Answer me!_"

"Ah!" Allen suddenly cried out, pressing his hand harder against his stomach. The very tips of his claws started to dig into the dirt from the force he was using to press his left hand into the ground.

Kanda wanted to run to him, but a glint of a scythe caught his vision and he drew Mugen to block the attack that was aimed for his throat. Letting out a scream of anger, he threw the akuma back, swinging his sword toward it. "Chaoji! Here, now!" He ordered, trying his best to attack the enemy and also shield his seemingly injured lover.

Having just destroyed another akuma, Chaoji ran to them. Kanda turned his head the slightest bit when he heard footsteps. "Take Allen to the city now! The Finders will let you in!"

"But General, there's akuma here to fight-"

"_Did you hear what I just said?_" Kanda growled, head whipping around to glare at the Chinese Exorcist. "Take him to the city now! That's a fucking order!"

As much as Chaoji really didn't want to leave his teammates to bring Allen into the city, he knew he couldn't argue with Kanda. Swiftly, he knelt down to where Allen was hunched over, helping him stand. Allen's head swam as he was lifted up and with another, slightly less severe pang in his gut, everything started to blur together. Before he knew it, everything went black.

_When Allen opened his eyes, everything was bright. He was sitting up, on the edge of a cliff, the ocean rolling beneath, though he couldn't hear the water. He could feel that he was propped up against a body, his head resting against a broad shoulder. How did he get there? Why couldn't he remember?_

_Despite the salty breeze the ocean gave off, Allen felt pleasantly warm. He found himself letting out a soft sigh, earning a kiss placed against his temple. He noticed that Kanda had his arm wrapped around his waist, his hand pressed to Allen's stomach, while Allen's rested on top. It wasn't unpleasant, just somewhere where Kanda didn't usually rest his hands. But before Allen could question why, he was _abruptly woken up.

Being startled awake, Allen's silver eyes shot open wide as he flinched from the noise. Turning his head to the left, he saw Kanda angrily gazing down at him, and upon further investigation, he could see where Kanda had thrown Mugen against the wall.

The silence was tense as Allen tried to avoid Kanda's gaze, the General clearly not happy with the situation at hand.

"... Where am I?" Allen asked softly, swallowing softly. His mouth was dry.

"An inn." Kanda answered curtly, arms crossed.

Allen nodded as he slowly sat up. He rubbed his arm nervously, avoiding eye contact. He knew what was coming. Kanda was going to chew him out for not going to the infirmary sooner.

Said samurai pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. "... Are you finally gonna stop being a stubborn brat and admit you're being ridiculous?"

Allen turned his head away, looking down. Kanda grabbed him by the face suddenly and turned his head back so he was facing him. "You almost had your fucking head sliced off today." He hissed, glaring. "Let's forget about the other and two and me. _You _almost fucking _died _today."

The severity of Kanda's tone finally hit Allen, silver eyes tearing up. He shut them tightly, letting out a small cry.

Kanda didn't expect the reaction from the boy. He fully expected him to have a smart answer and for it to turn into an argument. He released Allen's face from his grasp and watched him cry for a minute or so.

"I-I'm sorry, Kanda… You're right. Lenalee was right. Something's wrong with me, and I can't figure it out. I'm just scared." He cried, breath hitching as he tried to breathe. He wiped his eyes against his sleeve, sniffling. "I'm afraid of what the doctor will find. What if it's Noah related? I-I just- I don't know, Yuu. I don't know. I'm scared."

Kanda gaped at Allen, not knowing what to say. The younger suddenly stood up, walking past him. He paced around, rubbing his face slowly as he breathed in and out steadily. His path was obstructed as he walked into Kanda, restrained by his muscular arms wrapping around him. He couldn't help it as he choked out another sob, burying his face in Kanda's coat.

Kanda let his boyfriend cry, resting his head against the top of his, hands on his back. He thought the reaction was a little strange, adding to his worry. Something was going on and it was making the both of them nervous. "Get a grip, Moyashi. Calm down." He said softly, lifting a hand to stroke the white hair.

Allen cried for a few minutes, clutching the fabric of Kanda's Exorcist coat. When his cries started to taper off, being left with a few sniffles, Kanda pulled away to look at him. He placed his finger under his chin, tilting his head up a bit. "Stop the crying. Everything is okay." He said. "You just need to stop fucking around and start taking whatever is going on seriously. I'm not losing you over some mysterious illness you could have cured if you would have taken yourself to the doctor sooner." He explained. "I'd personally bring you back and beat your ass."

That made Allen laugh softly, leaning in to kiss Kanda. After, he smiled up at him. "I promise, I'm going as soon as we get home."

"Good."

Allen added a small eye roll after that and let go of Kanda. "Where are Marie and Chaoji?"

Kanda started to unbutton his coat. "In the room across the hall. Marie offered to room with Chaoji so you and I could be together."

Another smile pulled at the corner of Allen's lips. He knew the only other person Chaoji would have wanted to room with would have been Kanda, so he appreciated it. He then started to hear voices outside their door. It sounded like a woman, frantically speaking to the Finder. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but it sounded like the Finder was trying to calm her down. "_Dove sono gli esorcisti?_" He heard her say. He definitely recognized that word, and given the fact his eye didn't activate and she wasn't an akuma, Allen decided to open the door, much to Kanda's dismay.

The older woman's head turned toward Allen, tears in her eyes. She looked so familiar.

He recognized the same features that Head Nurse had, aside from the dark brown hair. Eyes widening in realization, he spoke to her. "You're Adelina's mother."

Relief immediately washed over her features as she smiled at him and took his hands into her own. "My darling, how is she? Is she okay? My sister?" She asked hopefully.

Allen gave her a comforting smile. "Your daughter is just fine. And your sister as well. She's saved my life more times than I can count." He told her. "Both of them send their love."

Her eyes teared up again. "Thank you, thank you so much. I knew you Exorcists would come and help us. God bless you."

The exchange with Adelina's mother had instantly lifted Allen's mood, which helped him greatly with falling asleep. His strange dreams continued, only this time, he could hear a child laughing, calling to their father. He vaguely recognized the innocent voice, deeming it as his own. The next morning when he woke up, it was the first thing he thought about. Why now? They couldn't have been Noah memories… It was his own childhood. He wanted to ask the woman from his dreams if she had anything to do with them, but he hadn't dreamt of the angel for a while now.

He was pulled out of those thoughts when he heard Kanda speaking on the other side of the door. What caught him off guard was when he heard Lenalee speak back to him. He shot up from the bed when the door was opened, the two of them walking in. Kanda almost found the bean sprout's expression amusing.

Lenalee smiled warmly at Allen. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine… What are you doing here, Lenalee? Komui said you had a mission." He said, confused.

She nodded, holding her hands in front of her. "I did, I finished early in the morning."

Before Allen could ask again what she was doing there, Kanda spoke. "I called her here. She's stepping in. I'm having you patrol the city to make sure there aren't any akuma on the inside."

Allen's jaw dropped, eyes wide. "That's just technical talk! You're taking me out of the mission!"

"I told you if you didn't listen, I would." Allen started to argue, but Kanda cut him off. "Hey! We told you to see a doctor at the Order and you didn't fucking listen! Now, for once just fucking listen to me! You're taking it easy for the rest of the mission, and that's final!"

Allen's cheeks flushed after he was yelled at by his lover, silence filling the room. As much as he wanted to protest, Allen knew that Kanda wouldn't be changing his mind. What was best for the wellbeing of everyone was that he stayed within the town, much to his dislike. He let out a soft sigh, lowering his head. "... Yes, sir…"

The answer surprised Kanda, but he didn't let it show. He kept his serious expression, turning to leave the room. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Freshen up if you want." He said to Lenalee before leaving.

She nodded in acknowledgment before looking at Allen. "I'm sorry, Allen. I know you're disappointed."

Allen sighed again, rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay, it's not your fault. He's right. I should have listened to you guys before. Now I just gotta deal with it." He said, smiling at her. "Go on, get ready to head out. I'll be fine, I promise."

Lenalee looked him over for a second before she nodded. "If you run into any trouble, please contact us. Okay?"

"I promise." He said, earning a look from the girl. "I mean it! I promise!"

Once she was convinced that Allen was going to take it easy, Lenalee left with the rest of the group, leaving for the outside of the city.

On the inside, Allen leisurely walked around the town, Timcanpy perched on his head. Sighing, Allen glanced up at his golem. "Timcanpy, are you sure I'm going the right way?" He could feel Tim nodding on his head. He was trying to find Adelina's mother's house, the woman insisting that if any of them needed anything, that they were welcome to come to her. So, in his loneliness, that's what he decided to do. Trying to, anyway. Timcanpy seemed confident that he knew where he was going, so Allen followed his direction.

Even if he wasn't quite sure where he was going, Allen admitted that it was a nice walk. The city was so lovely, and the outside, from what he could see, was beautiful. He mentally added it to the list of places he wanted to come back to with Kanda. The normalcy amongst the townspeople despite what was going on on the outside was comforting. He watched people interacting on the street together, selling each other goods, exchanging pleasant conversations, a mother walking with her child. It all warmed his heart and he began to feel hopeful again.

As he watched the mother and child for a few minutes, feeling a light flutter in his chest, he was startled by someone approaching him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She said, putting a hand on her chest.

"Oh, no. It's alright, I wasn't paying attention." Allen insisted, smiling at her. "Is everything okay?"

The woman smiled at him somewhat sheepishly. "Well, I'm not from here, and I'm afraid I'm lost. I was wondering if you could help me find the place I'm looking for."

Uh oh. Allen wasn't doing so hot in finding where he himself was going. He didn't want to upset the woman by only getting her more lost than she already was, but he also didn't want to leave her to fend for herself. He had Timcanpy. He'd be fine. "Of course I can." He said with a smile, lighting her face up.

"Oh, thank God." She said, breathing a sigh of relief. She began walking with him. "My name is Agnes." She told him. Something felt familiar and comforting about her, but Allen swore he had never met her. He also wasn't expecting Timcanpy to open his wings in surprise, starting to fly around the woman's head in excitement.

"Timcanpy, leave her be!" He scolded the golem lightly before turning his attention back to his temporary companion. "Nice meet you, Agnes. Where are you from?" He asked her, giving her a friendly smile.

"The Netherlands." She answered. "I love to travel, so I thought I'd start here. I probably should have invested in a map first." She said with a chuckle.

"A map is always a good idea. I probably should have invested in one too." He said. Timcanpy smacked him on the forehead. "My apologies, Timcanpy. You're my map."

Agnes looked up at the golem for a moment before he began to fly around her head again. She let out a chuckle, lifting her hand to let him fly around it. "What are you doing in the city? Are you doing business?" She asked.

"I guess you can say that." Allen said, chuckling. "I'm a clergyman. My group and I were asked to come here."

Agnes kept her smile. "Are you an Exorcist?" She almost laughed at his shocked expression. "Don't worry, I'm not an enemy. I once knew an Exorcist of the Black Order. They also had a communication golem like this one."

Allen was a little surprised by this. He wondered who the Exorcist was. Agnes didn't look any older than twenty five, so it had to be someone he knew. Yet, he didn't ask.

"You're not wearing your coat. Why aren't you in the field?" She asked curiously.

"Well…" Allen started out, letting out a soft sigh. "I've been putting something off for the past few weeks, and it almost got my teammates and I killed because of it. My General kicked me off the mission." He tried to explain without giving too much detail.

Agnes nodded, looking ahead. "It sounds like it's for the best." She told him. "I don't see anything good coming from throwing yourself back into battle if you're unwell."

"You're right." Allen agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was upset at first, but I realized that he's right. As much as I hate to admit that." He heard the woman giggle at that and it made him smile.

The two of them came to a stop on the side of the road, Agnes turning to face him with a smile. "Your General has your best interest in mind. As for your predicament, I feel getting to the bottom of it will bring about something new and unexpected."

Allen didn't know how to respond to the statement. It caught him a little off guard. He turned to look at her, being met with a kind face.

"This is where I leave you. Thank you for helping me get where I needed to go. As for your predicament, even if things seem bleak, I believe you'll find a light at the end of the tunnel." She told him, taking his hand to shake, thanking him. Her hand was warm and comforting, much like her presence. Allen smiled at her again and before he had a chance to speak, he heard another familiar voice.

"Oh, young Exorcist!" He heard Adelina's mother call from behind him. He turned her head to look at her as Agnes let go of his hand.

"Take care, Allen Walker."

When Allen turned back around to see the woman off, she was gone. Looking up and down the street, she was nowhere to be found. As he wondered where she possibly could have gone and how coincidentally both of their destinations were on the same residential street, he thought back on their conversation. He almost felt his heart stop in his chest.

He didn't recall telling her his name.

And then he suddenly remembered where he recognized her voice from.

_"You're not Nea D. Campbell. You're Allen Walker."_

It was her! The woman he saw in his dreams! "But I had so many questions…" He whined to himself, gripping his hair softly as he closed his eyes. _'Who is she? Is she a Noah? She can't be… The only Noah missing is Wrath, and somehow, she doesn't seem like the kind of person to harbor those emotions. Even though that probably wouldn't matter… Christ, my head hurts…'_ He thought to himself, groaning softly as he rubbed his temple.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." He heard Adelina's mother say as she walked closer to him. "Caro, you look like you're going to collapse. Come inside and I will make you lunch." She told him, gently taking him by the arm. He didn't object, feeling lightheaded. He should have brought water with him.

Luckily, Adelina's mother, who was named Norma, had poured him a glass of water while she made lunch. Taking small sips so he didn't make himself sick, he made conversation with her. She told him all kinds of things, like how Head Nurse's first name was Eugenia. She then went on to tell him how the akuma attacks started.

Norma had five children, four of which were adults, and the youngest being around the same age as Allen. Leone, her teenager, was visiting the second oldest, Nicolo, at his home. When mysterious monsters began showing up and attacking, Nicolo protected his younger brother from the attacks, losing his life in the process. He was one of twenty three casualties that night.

Listening to this made Allen's heart ache, even as he was served lunch, his appetite on the rocks. "I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

Wiping some tears from her eyes, Norma shook her head and smiled. "I felt hopeless after it happened. But after I heard from our Priest that the Order would be sending Exorcists to us, I felt like I could breathe again." She told him. "You all are amazing. You have no idea what it means to us that you're here."

Allen felt his chest tighten as a lump in his throat formed. Despite the compliments, he felt incredibly guilty for not being out there, fighting with his friends, fighting for the people who were lost. He looked up when he felt a hand on top of his head to find the older woman smile at him.

"I met a young woman this morning. The female Exorcist who showed up in your place." She said.

Allen sniffled softly. "Lenalee?"

Norma nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Miss Lenalee. She's a lovely woman. She told me you'd be feeling hard on yourself today."

"Of course she did." Allen let out a chuckle, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

Smiling a little wider, Norma pet down Allen's hair before placing her hand back on top of his head. "Young man, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're already doing so much good, you shouldn't strain yourself." She told him. "Burning out won't do anyone good, especially you."

Allen nodded, sniffling softly again as he looked down at his feet. "I just… I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen to my friends. Especially if I'm not there."

Norma smiled warmly at him. "You're such a kind boy. Have faith in them." She said, giving his head one last pat before she straightened herself. "Now eat. Your friends told me you have a big appetite, and I know you must be starving from walking around all morning." She told him.

Allen's mood lifted instantly, eager to eat. He appreciated the hospitality, and a small part of him content that Kanda had made him stay behind. What he wound up deciding to do was to stay with her most of the day, helping out with anything he could to repay her for her kindness.

* * *

Allen returned to the inn before the sun began to set. Norma waved goodbye out the door, yelling after him to send the others once they returned so they could have dinner. After going back to his room, Allen flopped onto his bed and threw his arms out to the side, letting out a heavy sigh. A minute or so passed before he threw his left arm over his eyes. He wondered what the others were doing, if they'd be back soon. And then he heard someone turning the door handle. Moving his arm away from his eyes, he saw Kanda walk into the room. Gasping as he sat up, he looked him over, finding various rips and tears in his uniform. "Kanda!"

Shutting the door behind him, Kanda dropped Mugen to the floor, making his way over to the bed as his breath came out in soft huffs. Allen quickly stood from the bed, throwing his arms around his lover, earning a hiss of pain from him. Pulling away, he watched Kanda wrap his arm around his waist. His uniform wasn't torn there, so he guessed he had been hit. "You're hurt." He said without question.

"It's nothing. You just squeezed me too hard." He insisted, moving to sit on the bed.

"I barely touched you." Allen said, turning to face him. The samurai avoided his gaze, frustrating Allen a little. "Take your coat off."

"I'm cold." Kanda lied.

"Take your coat off." Allen repeated, crossing his arms. When Kanda began to scowl, still ignoring him, Allen uncrossed his arms and began unfastening the buttons on his coat himself.

"Hey-"

"Shut up and let me look." Allen said, opening the coat to reveal his shirt underneath. "Now, can you lift up your shirt, or do I have to do that for you too?"

Kanda clicked his tongue, annoyed. He pulled up his shirt, turning his head. The skin over his ribs was bruised badly. It looked incredibly painful.

"Kanda, you fucking idiot, what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? I was fighting akuma, like I was supposed to." He said, a little annoyed that he was being scolded like a reckless child.

"How did _that_ happen? Did you break your ribs?" Allen questioned.

Kanda almost ignored him, but then he sighed, turning his head again. "One of them attacked Lenalee. I got distracted because I looked away for a _second _and one knocked me against the rocks. It doesn't matter if they're broken. They'll heal."

Allen pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, feeling rising anger within him. "How many more times will it heal, Kanda? How many more times until you won't heal anymore? You keep using up your life force for these big injuries, and then what?! You'll die!"

"What do you want me to fucking do, Allen?! This is my job! Injury is unavoidable!" Kanda yelled, his voice rising.

"Don't you think I know that? It's my job too, Kanda!" Allen yelled back.

"Why are you on my ass about this?!"

That was the breaking point for Allen. "Because _you _made me stay behind, and then _you_ got hurt!" Allen screamed, finally snapping. "If that injury killed you, I would have been here playing with myself all day and had no idea! Kanda, that would have _killed _me!"

Kanda stared at Allen, mouth opened a bit in shock. He watched as Allen broke, his angry demeanor cracking. His fists were shaking and his lip was trembling. "You've been scolding me for not taking care of myself this whole time, and you're doing the same thing to me." He murmured, his voice cracking. "I can't lose you, Kanda. I've already lost enough. I can't lose you too."

Silence filled the room, save for Allen's quiet sniffles as he began to cry. Kanda took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist, pulling him closer. He rested his forehead against Allen's stomach. "You're so emotional."

Allen let a small laugh leave his lips, another tear falling as he smiled. "You're an idiot."

"Shut up." Allen heard the other mumble.

Allen ran his fingers through Kanda's messy ponytail, letting black strands fall off his fingers. "I love you, okay?"

"Nn." Kanda mumbled again and Allen rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Adelina's mom has dinner for us. Take a shower, you smell."

* * *

After the akuma were exterminated, the town thanked the Exorcists as they left the next morning. Allen made sure to say goodbye to Norma, the woman hugging him tightly as they said their goodbyes. Though everyone was exhausted, they felt good as they left in their carriage. Even Allen, who was feeling nauseous. He kept quiet on the way back to Rome, until it was pointed out by Lenalee.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." He said calmly, keeping his eyes closed as he laid his head against the carriage door. Everyone looked at him, shutting up.

"Don't throw up on me, or I'll kill you." Kanda warned, arms crossed as he leaned against the opposite side of the carriage as Allen.

"I'm going to aim directly into your lap if you don't shut-" Allen stopped for a second, pressing his lips together as he swallowed. "... Shut up."

The rest of the carriage ride was silent after that. Allen managed to keep his breakfast down, much to his and everyone's relief. Upon returning to the Order, Allen wanted nothing more than to go to his room and go to sleep. He took two steps in that direction before he felt two hands on his shoulders, leading him to the infirmary. Allen whined loudly, begging Kanda to let him take a nap. "I promise I'll go later."

"Can it, brat. I said as soon as we got back, and that's final."

So, as much as Allen didn't want to, he ended up on a bed in the infirmary, arms folded with a pout on his face, like the brat his beloved boyfriend accused him of being. Kanda left him there to drop off the mission report. It seemed like Allen was waiting there forever before a doctor came.

Allen told him what his symptoms were, the doctor taking mental note of them. After Allen told him about the cramps, the doctor asked him to lay down. As he did that, Kanda came back with Komui in tow. Allen shot Kanda a look of annoyance and the swordsman shot it right back. "He came himself, I didn't ask him to."

Allen huffed, glaring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Komui asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't tell General Dickhead over here either." Allen said, trying to relax as the doctor came back over.

General Dickhead death glared the boy, giving him a look that said 'you're on thin ice'.

"It doesn't." Komui sighed, gently pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It could be something serious. Maybe appendicitis."

The doctor then began to examine Allen, looking over his stomach. He noted where the healed wound was. Allen flinched softly when he felt fingers press down on the lower part of his stomach. It was uncomfortable for him, but he kept his mouth shut as the doctor checked both sides of his stomach as well. The doctor had a serious look on his face that made both Allen and Komui uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Komui asked, just as the doctor retracted his hands.

"There's definitely a mass there, in the lower abdomen."

"What? What kind of mass?" Allen questioned, looking at the doctor like he had three heads.

"Can't tell just by poking around like this." The doctor explained. "Best bet would be to remove it, as soon as possible."

Kanda looked at Allen as the boy's face paled before looking at the doctor. "You're going to perform a surgery?"

"Yes, sir. Best I can do is tomorrow evening." He said, letting Allen sit up. "Go to your room and get some rest. We'll be ready for you tomorrow."

Nodding hesitantly, Allen stood from the bed, standing on legs he wasn't sure wouldn't buckle under him. He and Kanda returned to the room in silence, Kanda shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked, he heard the bathroom door slam, followed by Allen's retching. Kanda sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to finish. When he didn't hear anything for a while, he spoke. "Come on, Moyashi. Worse things have happened to you, hell, you've put up with Komui doing those God forsaken repairs to your weapon. You can handle surgery."

He heard movement on the other side of the door as the toilet flushed, followed by the sound of the sink running. After a minute or two, Allen opened the door, a sullen look on his face. "It's not the fact that I have to get it, Kanda. It's _why_ I'm getting it." He said, walking closer. "What if this is because of my Innocence?" He asked. "What if this is a consequence of being a parasite type? What if it's got something to do with Nea? I just… I-" He tapered off, covering his face in his hands as he suddenly was short of breath, letting out a shaky sigh.

"You're reaching for answers, Moyashi." Kanda said, standing up. "You're worrying yourself sick right now. Don't rush to conclusions until the doctor can figure out what's wrong and tell you." He said, pulling the younger man into his arms carefully. "Come on. You're so much more stubborn than this."

For once, Allen didn't have a smart comeback. He just buried his face in the crook of Kanda's neck, letting the older man hold him. Kanda sighed, kissing the side of his head softly. "You're going to be okay. I'm sure."

"You'll be with me, right? You're not going to leave me alone?" Allen almost whispered. Kanda snorted quietly, smirking a bit.

"Of course. I thought that was a given."

* * *

_**So sorry for the delay! It's still Monday for me, but I would have preferred to post this sooner. I hope everyone is doing well and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino**_


	8. Chapter 7

Sleep didn't come easy to Allen that night. He couldn't help but lay awake for the most part, staring at the ceiling. When he did finally fall asleep, he found himself immersed in one of his confusing dreams again.

_He could hear his own voice as a child calling out for his father again in the distance. Only, when his father responded, it wasn't Mana's voice… It was his own._

_"Please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt, my love." He heard himself say._

_"Okay, Dad!"_

_Allen opened his eyes to look for the voices he heard, only to find himself on the cliffside again, still sitting with Kanda. Allen could still feel his lover's hand pressed to his stomach, and this time, he looked down. He saw his own hand on top of Kanda's, both resting on top of his extended stomach. Somehow, he just knew. He couldn't help but smile, laying his head back against Kanda's shoulder. He felt him kiss his temple again._

_"Did she finally fall back asleep?"_

_"Mhm." Allen hummed softly, closing his eyes._

_That's right, he remembered now. He was pregnant._

Allen woke up to the returning pain in his stomach, realizing he had been sick all over himself in his sleep. Sitting up, he panted heavily, feeling his body shake. He almost didn't register that Kanda had woken up, sitting up in alarm.

"What the fuck? What's wrong?"

Allen wrapped his arms around himself as he choked out a sob, raising his hand to cover his mouth. He was going to be sick again and Kanda could tell.

"We're going to the infirmary, Allen. We're going right now." Kanda warned, not caring that it was the middle of the night. The sight in front of him worried him deeply, especially when Allen didn't object. He grabbed another shirt for Allen, and then a towel after Allen threw up again, unable to keep it back even though he tried. His breath hitched as he struggled to breath between his sobs and his churning stomach. Kanda rubbed his back carefully, urging him to get up. He helped wipe him off, getting him into a new shirt. Kanda felt his heart nearly stop as Allen clutched at his stomach again, letting out another cry. Without giving it another thought, Kanda scooped up the younger man, rushing down to the infirmary with him, demanding to see Head Nurse and Komui immediately. He carefully lowered Allen onto the bed, helping him lay back as Head Nurse was the first to arrive.

She did her best to calm Allen down until Komui arrived a few short minutes later, looking more or less disheveled from being woken up. "What happened?"

Allen was trying to calm down, not trusting himself to talk. He was still trying to make sense of the dream he had awoken from. '_That can't be it. It doesn't make any sense._'

"He woke up and threw up everywhere. He's in pain." Kanda spoke, arms crossed with one of his hands raised to his face, a finger lingering near his chin as he watched Allen steady his breathing. He was incredibly tense, not knowing what more anyone could do.

"Did he come to you?" Komui asked curiously, stepping further into the room.

"Huh?"

"Did he ask you to bring him to the infirmary? How did you know he was sick?"

Both boys fell dead silent, shooting each other glances before staring at their supervisor, who slowly was starting to realize what was happening. Sudden understanding was visible on his face as he looked at the two in almost disbelief. Kanda had brought Allen to the infirmary because they were in the same room, sleeping in the same bed.

He really wasn't expecting this, especially not so late at night.

Clearing his throat, Komui turned his attention back to Allen. "Anyway. I mentioned this earlier. The doctor doesn't know what the issue is yet. But to me, your symptoms sound very much like appendicitis." He explained, crossing his arms. "Are the stomach pains any worse than they have been?"

Allen swallowed slightly, shaking his head.

"Then I think we can wait until the time we originally planned for surgery. You should be fine until then, but I think you should stay here in the infirmary until we're ready." Allen watched Head Nurse nod in agreement.

He went silent after that, looking down at his hands. "... Komui, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Allen. Ask away."

Allen inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he gathered what he was trying to say as best as he could. "Is it possible it could be something other than my appendix?"

Komui nodded his head. "Of course, there's always that chance." He said. "What did you have in mind?"

Allen swallowed again, a bit harder this time. He didn't know how everyone would take this question, what their reaction would be. He glanced up at Kanda for a moment to see him with his arms crossed, looking a bit confused. With another deep breath, he looked up at his supervisor. "I know this is really weird, but… Is there any chance I could be… Pregnant?"

Allen didn't like the silence that followed and his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Head Nurse cleared her throat. "Allen, you know pregnancy… Tends to happen in females, right?"

They saw Allen nod as he lowered his head.

"Why would you think you're pregnant?" Komui asked.

Allen was still blushing, his embarrassment only rising. "... I've been having these dreams. And… I was pregnant in them." He explained, mumbling under his breath. "I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but the symptoms match up, don't they?"

Komui and Head Nurse exchanged looks for a moment before she walked off, Komui letting out a deep breath.

Kanda was quiet as he stared blankly at the floor, which made Allen nervous. He had no idea what was going through his lover's head at that moment.

Head Nurse returned a moment later with a stethoscope. Allen looked at it, confused. "What's that for?" He asked.

"Well, if you are pregnant, we have no idea how far along you are. One of the ways we can tell is if we look for a heartbeat, if there is one." She explained, placing the earpieces on.

Allen nodded as he laid back on the bed, breathing out quietly through his mouth. He felt as his shirt was lifted and the cold piece of metal was placed against his skin, his muscles clenching involuntarily. His own heart was pounding in his chest. He wondered if that would mess the examination up.

"... Chief." Head Nurse mumbled, turning her head.

Komui walked over and took Head Nurse's place at Allen's side, holding the metal piece back in place as he listened. His eyes widened.

"Can someone please fucking say something?" Kanda suddenly blurted out, feeling like his own heart was about to beat out of his chest. He was completely on edge, and feeling like he was the only one left out of the loop didn't help it at all.

Sitting up straight as he removed the stethoscope from his ears and Allen's stomach, Komui lifted his head as he tried to think of how to explain. "Well… It's faint, but there's definitely a heartbeat." He said. Allen's eyes widened as he and Kanda froze at the news. "Before everyone starts freaking out, it could still be something else. It could be… It could be-"

"I don't think so, Komui." Head Nurse murmured. "It just… It all makes sense."

Komui didn't know what to say. He stood up from his seat and looked over at Kanda, when the realization really hit him. They weren't just sleeping together, they were _sleeping _together. "_Oh my God._" He said, covering his face with one of his hands. "Is this really happening? Did I just overwork myself and pass out? Is this a dream?"

"I said the same thing." Allen said, finally speaking. He then let out a dry laugh, putting his hands on his chest. "This can't really be happening, can it?"

"There's still the slim chance that it isn't." Komui reminded him. "Going off of the assumption that it is, since there's a detectable heartbeat, I think it's fair to say you're… At least nine or ten weeks along. Right?" He asked, looking to Head Nurse.

"Right." She agreed, nodding.

Komui paused before he continued what he was saying. "Which means, if it's an option you'd like to keep open, you'd still be able to terminate the pregnancy safely."

Allen didn't react at first, merely clutching his hands on top his chest as he stared up at the ceiling.

No one spoke or moved while they waited to hear his answer.

"I… Can't do that, Komui." He said softly.

"Allen."

"I can't do that. I can't kill my baby and I can't give it away. You don't know what it feels like to be thrown away by the people who are supposed to love you." Allen said, giving him a tearful smile. "I won't get rid of my child."

Komui then thought of his parents, how they always put him and Lenalee above all else, how much they loved the two of them. He then nodded. "Okay, Allen." He said. Looking to Kanda, he decided to try to bring the General into it. "Kanda, am I safe to assume you're the other party involved in this?"

All he could manage was a stiff nod, absently staring at the floor, like he wasn't quite there. Last time Allen saw him like this, he was frozen in shock from seeing Alma alive.

Honestly, it scared him. He knew Kanda like the back of his hand. He was bottling everything up right now, and all it would take was a small nudge for him to blow up. And Allen didn't want him to blow up and fight, not about this.

"As for the stomach cramping…" Komui started out, habitually pushing his glasses up. "With the severity of them, I'd guess that it's due to stress. Everything seems fine right now, but if you're serious about continuing the pregnancy, then if the stress levels remain high, it can cause harm to the baby."

That made Allen's stomach churn. "I feel so sick right now." Allen admitted, talking to no one in particular.

"Okay, well… This is a lot to digest for one night. Why don't the two of you return to your rooms… Or whatever. Get some rest and we can continue to talk about this tomorrow in my office." Komui said to them.

Allen got up from the table, pulling his shirt down. He thanked Komui and Head Nurse as he and Kanda left the infirmary, walking back to Kanda's room in silence. The whole walk, Allen was behind his lover, unable to see his expression. Once they returned, Kanda opened the door and let the younger walk in first, Allen hesitantly walking inside. His nose crinkled as he saw the soiled bed sheets he had thrown up on earlier.

Kanda closed the door behind him, walking into the room quietly, stopping in front of the brick wall his dresser was against, gripping both sides of the wood for a moment as he hung his head, trying to wrap his mind around the information thrown at him just mere minutes before.

Allen stared at him for a moment before reluctantly speaking. "... Kanda?"

The swordsman didn't respond to him, just sitting there for a few seconds. Allen thought that maybe he didn't hear him, but then he flinched when Kanda punched the wall as hard as he could, hearing the familiar crack of bones breaking as Kanda's knuckles connected with the wall. "FUCK!" He screamed in anger, making Allen flinch again.

"Kanda! Please, just talk to me." Allen said, a hint of desperation in his voice as his anxiety began to rise. He started to walk over to him and just as he started to reach his hand out, Kanda held out his, not facing him.

"Please. Give me space for a bit." He said. "I don't want to say something I'll regret."

"Kanda… Don't be angry. I'm begging you, don't be angry."

"I'm not _angry, _Moyashi." Everything about him contradicted that statement, from his tone to his body language.

"You just _broke your hand punching the wall_." Allen said slowly. "I know this is really confusing, but getting upset like this isn't going to change anything."

"_Confusing?_" Kanda practically spat out as he turned around. "_Confusing _doesn't even begin to explain this. This shouldn't have been able to happen."

"Okay, well it did. Or, it might be."

"Who are you and that fucking idiot kidding? _Of course_ it's happening. Why not just add to all of the bull shit we need to deal with?" Kanda questioned bitterly, throwing his injured hand against the wall again, clenching it tightly as he banged his head against it next, although not as hard.

"Stop hurting yourself, Kanda." Allen said, grabbing his shoulder. "And don't say 'it'll heal'. I'll fucking lose it."

"You think I'm not about to fucking lose it right now?"

"I know you are. That's why I'm trying to _talk _to you, like an adult."

"You're not an adult, Allen. You're fucking seventeen."

"I'm going to be eighteen in December. And you're not acting like an adult either, Kanda."

"Shut the fuck up. Please, just shut the fuck up for a second." Kanda growled, using his good hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Even though he didn't say anything back, Kanda's words really hurt Allen's feelings. Allen clenched his fists at his sides, trying to keep his lips from trembling as he glared.

Kanda took a deep breath as he tilted his head back, shutting his eyes. He unexpectedly let out a breathy laugh. "I feel like a fucking IDIOT!" He screamed, turning back toward the wall. "If I'd have known this would have happened, I wouldn't have- Wouldn't have fucking-" He struggled to find the words, resting his forehead against the wall.

Allen swallowed softly, scowling at the floor. "... Wouldn't have what?" He asked quietly. "Wouldn't have slept with me?"

He wasn't expecting an answer from his lover. But he really wasn't expecting him to say, "Maybe."

Jaw dropping as he felt his heart nearly shatter, Allen gaped at the man in front of him. "... So you regret sleeping with me? Regret dating me? _Huh, Kanda?_" He asked, voice cracking as anger began to rise.

"I would have been more careful! Stop trying to make me feel like a bigger asshole than I already do!"

"You're acting like one!" Allen's voice trembled as he tried to keep it together. He didn't know if he could.

Kanda abruptly turned around, reaching next to his dresser to grab Mugen. "Go to sleep, Allen." He brushed past Allen, making his way to the door. He walked out, slamming it behind him, leaving Allen standing alone in the middle of the bedroom.

It took a few minutes and Timcanpy to get Allen to collect himself before he moved. "Did you know, Tim?" He asked softly, letting the golem perch on his fingers. Tim grinned wide, making Allen smile a bit, even if he felt like his whole world was falling apart. He decided that going back to his room for the night was probably his best bet. His echoing footsteps were the only sounds he heard as he moved quietly through the halls, arriving back to his room.

He felt absolutely disgusting. Trying to sort through his thoughts seemed impossible. He had no idea what to think of the situation he was faced with. Was it good? Bad? Would Kanda leave him for this? There were so many things to think about that terrified him. Stripping down to take a shower, he dropped all of his clothes to the floor as he trudged to the bathroom. He turned the water on, not even waiting for it to warm up before he slipped in. He didn't know how long he stood there before he started washing up. The water was warm now, feeling soothing against his skin. He closed his eyes as the water ran over his face, and thankfully, he started to feel some of the stress melt away. For a moment, he felt fine.

It only lasted a moment. After getting out, drying off, and pulling a pair of pants on in his bedroom, Allen got a glance at himself in the mirror. At first, he was relieved not to find Nea staring back at him. But the longer he looked at himself, the more his heart started to ache. His gaze landed on his still flat stomach and he lifted his left hand slowly, hesitantly resting it against his middle. He backed up a few steps until the back of his knees hit his bed and he lowered himself before laying in his spot, resting both hands on top of his stomach.

He was most likely having a baby. He, an Exorcist, with already so much on his plate, and he wasn't even eighteen yet. He thought about how Kanda reacted, then about how all of his friends would react. How the people who resented him for harboring the Fourteenth would react. And then he thought of what Komui said about his stress levels possibly causing harm to the baby. His brows knit together as he finally broke, tears spilling from his eyes. He curled up on his side, his breath hitching as he choked out a sob and cradled his stomach carefully. "I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He wept pitifully. He was certain that the baby couldn't hear him this early, but the overwhelming amount of guilt he felt for putting it in danger so early on made him not care. He apologized over and over until he exhausted himself to sleep. Timcanpy carefully curled up next to his master, trying to offer as much comfort as he could.

* * *

Waking up that morning was difficult. Allen felt a crushing emptiness in his chest as he gained consciousness. He was cold and lonely, remembering he slept in his own bed last night and fell asleep before he had a chance to put a shirt or blankets on. He didn't make an effort to get up for a while, feeling like his body was made of lead.

Timcanpy curled up against his chest, reminding his master that he was there for him. Allen raised his hand and clutched the golem to his chest, his breath shuddering for a second. "What am I going to do, Timcanpy?" He whispered, staring at his reflection in the mirror blankly.

The golem wiggled out of his grasp and crawled up onto his head, nibbling his ear.

"Tim, that hurts." Allen mumbled, even though it didn't hurt as much as a full on bite would have.

Tim kept nibbling until Allen got up, huffing a bit. He closed his eyes for a second as the nausea started, placing a hand on his stomach. Tim sat down on his knee, staring up at him. A few seconds passed and Allen tilted his head back, breathing out through his mouth. "My first question to Komui is how much longer this is going to last…" He mumbled, standing up. Tim flew up, floating by his head as he followed Allen to the bathroom. It took him a few minutes to wash up, his body still feeling like it was being weighed down.

He didn't know what to do with himself. His appetite was next to nothing, and he wanted to try to put off talking to Komui for as long as he could. Before he knew it, his feet were carrying him off to one of the places he felt most safe. When he arrived, he knocked on the door softly.

"Come in!" A welcoming voice called back.

Allen could already feel his throat tighten as his sorrow began to build while he opened the door, poking his head in.

Lenalee looked up from her book, her face cheerful as she saw her best friend, but that cheer dissipated when she realized he was upset.

"Lenalee…" He said in a quiet voice, lowering his head.

"Allen, what's wrong?" She questioned, setting her book aside. "Come in, close the door."

He did as she said, closing the door carefully behind him. "Lenalee, something happened. I can't tell you what it is yet." He explained as he began to fall apart again. "I-I just feel really scared and alone right now."

Needing to hear no more, his friend opened her arms to him, motioning for him to come to her.

He walked over, sitting on her bed as she pulled him into her arms. He curled up and cried into her shoulder, feeling her begin to pet his head the way she knew he liked. She asked no questions, just letting him let everything out.

Once his sobs turned into sniffles, Lenalee glanced down at him, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Feel better?"

His eyes lidded for a moment before shutting. "A little bit." He murmured.

Lenalee nodded as she played with the ends of his hair, twirling them in her fingers. "When can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know… It's kind of up in the air right now." He admitted, starting to feel drowsy.

Lenalee hummed in acknowledgment just as another knock came at her door. "Come in." She called out.

Part of Allen was a bit disappointed when he heard Lavi's voice instead of Kanda's, even though he knew his lover was most likely isolating himself right now.

Looking at the two on the bed, Lavi closed the door as he walked in. "I knew something was up." He said. "Is he asleep?"

"No, Lavi." Allen mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"My bad." Lavi said, plopping on the other side of Lenalee.

"What do you mean, something is up?" Lenalee asked, turning her head a bit to look at the redhead.

Making himself comfortable, Lavi shoved a pillow under his head before laying back and folding his hands on top of his chest. "I was in the cafeteria with Chaoji and Krory-kins and I heard some people talking about how Yuu was in the training room late last night and they were saying how he just kept screaming." He said. "So I went to look for him. I found him passed out in the lounge with his arm over his face. Tried waking him up, he wouldn't budge."

Allen let out a soft sigh, keeping his eyes closed as his brows furrowed a bit.

"He doesn't usually do that. You guys have a fight or something?" Lavi asked curiously, catching Lenalee shaking her head 'no' a second too late.

"I really don't feel like talking about Kanda right now, Lavi." Allen said calmly.

That told the Bookman everything he needed to know. "Sorry."

Lenalee sighed and put her hand on the side of Allen's head, resting her cheek against his forehead. "Just rest. Later on, I'll go check on him." She told him.

Allen nodded lightly. "Thanks…" He mumbled, drifting to sleep again.

Lenalee sighed softly and looked at Lavi, who looked back at her. He gently rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled a bit, closing her eyes.

* * *

After taking a short nap, the three of them made their way to the cafeteria. As promised, Lenalee went to check on Kanda in the lounge, telling the two boys she would meet them there.

Having already eaten, Lavi opted to sit with his younger friend while he ate.

Allen's appetite was still up in the air, but between having a parasitic innocence and a growing child inside him, he knew he'd have to at least get something in his stomach or he'd make himself sick. He started with a bowl of oatmeal.

Miranda came to join them, smiling at the group as she set her tray down. Lenalee returned a few minutes later, sitting. "He's not there anymore. He moved."

Of course he did. Allen huffed, shoving his spoon back into his warm cereal.

"Hm? Who? Are you talking about Kanda?" Miranda asked innocently.

"Yeah." Allen answered. "He's being a dipshit and no one knows where he is."

Miranda glanced at Lenalee and Lavi while Allen angrily mixed around his food, scowling at it.

"Perhaps his room?" Miranda suggested.

"Maybe. I'll check later." Allen mumbled, shoving the spoon in his mouth.

_'What a mood swing_.' Lavi thought to himself, watching his friend quietly. _'He was a lot more somber with Lenalee.'_

"Stop looking at me." Allen said suddenly, snapping Lavi out of his thoughts.

"I was just admiring your stunning good looks, Bean Sprout." Lavi said with a chuckle, earning a strawberry flicked in his direction.

Staying true to his word, Allen checked Kanda's bedroom, finding no evidence of him being there. The bed was still a mess and he wasn't in the bathroom. Wherever he was, he obviously didn't want to be found. Maybe he was just avoiding Allen. The thought upset him, so he tried to push it from his mind.

Returning to his room, he decided to get ready to go see Komui alone. Closing the door behind him, Tim flew from his head and made a beeline for the bed as Allen went to his dresser, shuffling through his casual clothing. Tim repeatedly rammed himself against a pillow on the bed, confusing Allen. What confused him further was seeing a familiar black golem resting on the nightstand. Allen narrowed his eyes. Kanda never left his golem in here. And they hadn't spent the night together in here in months. Unless-

"Tim, knock it off." Kanda groaned from under the covers, making Allen jump.

"_Fuck, Kanda._" Allen breathed out, clutching his chest.

Picking his head up, Kanda looked at the out of breath man across the room. "When did you get here?"

"A minute ago… What are you doing in here?" Allen questioned, trying to relax his heart rate.

Kanda took a deep breath, rolling onto his back to look at Allen, smacking Timcanpy away. "I wanted to sleep in a bed and I still haven't changed the sheets from the other night, so… I came here."

Allen crossed his arms, leaning against his dresser. "I heard you slept on the couch."

"Who told you that?"

"Lavi. He said you were knocked out."

Letting out a soft groan, Kanda draped his arm over his eyes.

"What happened? Did you scream yourself to death?" Allen asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Wow, everyone was ratting him out today, Kanda thought to himself. "I'm hungover."

Allen blinked for a second, his arms relaxing slightly. "You what?"

"Yeah. This doesn't normally happen to me."

Allen was somewhat stunned to hear that Kanda had turned to the bottle, not knowing how to respond. "... Do you drink a lot?"

"No." Kanda answered. "What I'm saying is, on the occasion that I had a drink, I would never get hungover. This is the second time, now."

Allen walked over to the bed, gently taking Kanda's hand that wasn't draped over his face, examining it gently. He could tell it had healed some, but not completely. "You know, this could have finished healing if you didn't fill your system with alcohol." He said, gently placing his lips against the slightly bruised skin.

Kanda just grunted in response. Allen lowered his hand and placed it on his chest, getting ready to turn around.

"... I'm sorry, Moyashi."

The words stopped him in his tracks, his head whipping around to look down at the man in his bed. "What did you just say?"

Kanda clicked his tongue, almost deciding not to say it again. "I said I'm sorry." He repeated. He felt his arm pushed aside as Allen pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. "What are you doing?"

Allen looked puzzled. "Huh. No fever."

"Tch." Kanda pushed Allen's hand away. "Fine. I take it back."

"No, no, say what you were going to say." Allen said quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Huffing, Kanda crossed his arms. "I shouldn't have blown up like that. I was just so overwhelmed last night, I didn't know how to react. I still don't really know how to react."

Allen looked down at him, his hands on his lap."It's okay, Kanda… You don't have to know how to feel right now. We still don't have all the details."

Kanda chuckled lightly. "I don't? You seem to know exactly how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"You want the kid. You didn't even give it a second thought."

Allen stared at him for a second. "Well… Yeah…" He said softly. "I do. I don't want to put my child through the same things I went through." He looked at Kanda again. "You don't want it." He stated, not asking.

"I didn't say that." Kanda corrected. "I didn't say that at all." Allen didn't say anything, looking back to his hands again. "Allen, I don't know the first thing about being a parent."

Allen carefully laid down next to him. Kanda moved over a bit so he wouldn't fall over and the boy curled in toward him, resting his head on his shoulder. "I don't either, Kanda."

"But you had a parental figure to look up to."

Allen put his left hand on Kanda's chest, looking at his tattoo. "But you have General Tiedoll. He's kind of like your dad." He said. He heard Kanda groan in disgust and he chuckled. "Don't do that, he cares about you."

"Nnngh." Kanda groaned again, covering his face with his arm.

"We just have to take one step at a time, Kanda. You don't have to have everything figured out right this second." Allen said softly, tracing his finger along the black marks of his tattoo like he usually did. He watched the muscular chest rise and fall as Kanda breathed.

"Did you talk to dumbass yet?" Kanda asked, resting his bad hand against Allen's back.

Allen shook his head. "I was waiting for you."

Silence fell between the two for a while. They were both feeling pretty tired.

"When do you want to go?"

Allen let out a small yawn, curling up closer to his boyfriend's body. "I'm sure he won't mind if we show up a little later." He replied, shutting his eyes. "And I forgive you. Dummy."

* * *

Allen sat nervously on the couch in Komui's office as he and Kanda waited for the Chief to finish what he was doing and join them. Allen looked over to see Kanda's eyes closed as he kept his breath steady. He didn't know how the other could manage to meditate in practically any situation, but at least he wasn't lashing out.

Allen twiddled his thumbs until Komui joined them, sitting at his desk. The silence was a bit uncomfortable. Komui then cleared his throat. "How are you feeling, Allen?"

Allen looked up. "... Okay, I suppose…"

Komui gave one nod, pushing some papers aside until he found a blank sheet. "Alright, let's kick this bad boy off." He said, grabbing something to write with. "First things first. Do you know the date of conception off the top of your head?"

When no one responded, Komui looked up over the rim of his glasses. "... Guys? Anyone know the answer?"

"... I don't know off the top of my head." Allen said before looking to Kanda. "Do you have an idea?"

"... I don't… I don't know what that means." Kanda admitted, mumbling under his breath.

Komui looked at the older of the two for a moment, trying to gauge whether or not he was serious. "... Conception? When the baby was made?" He asked. "Did you really not know that?"

Kanda lowered his head, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

Allen was starting to feel a little worried. Maybe Kanda just wasn't familiar with the term.

After a few seconds, Kanda picked his head back up. "That stupid ass dance that you put together." He said, making Komui pout. Kanda scratched behind his ear, trying to hide his embarrassment again. "My birthday. Maybe two or three times between."

"Does that sound right, Allen?" Komui asked the younger of them, who nodded in agreement. Komui started writing on his paper, calculating the dates. "We don't know the exact dates of the few in between. Then we have May fifteenth and… Juuuuune sixth?" Komui questioned with a bit of uncertainty. "Your birthday is June sixth, right?"

"Yes, Komui." Kanda said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Komui hummed in acknowledgment, looking back at his paper. "I don't think it was the sixth. There wouldn't be a heartbeat yet, to say the least." He said. "My best bet would be one of the middle times or the fifteenth. It's also kind of hard to go off of since you don't have a menstrual cycle or anything. As far as I'm aware."

Allen shook his head, then looked at Kanda. He couldn't tell by his expression if he knew what that meant either. He was feeling a little nauseous all of a sudden.

"Alright. I'm going to go with ten weeks, then. In a few more weeks, we'll check for the heartbeat again to see if it gets any stronger. I think by then we'll be positive with the situation at hand and be able to go into more details moving forward." He explained. "However. There are some things we must discuss now."

Allen already knew what it was. It had been on his mind all day. "My mission status."

Giving one nod, Komui continued on. "I'll have to come up with a reason as to why you'll be taking a leave off of missions without making Central suspicious. But I'll think of something." He told them. "Kanda, you're a different story. You're a General, and it will be a little bit harder for me to lighten your workload so you'll be able to be here as much as possible, but-"

Unexpectedly, Allen cut his supervisor off. "Komui, with all due respect," he began, gazing down, "I don't think you should take me off missions. At all."

He could feel the two of them staring at him, shocked from his suggestion.

"What did you just say, Moyashi?"

"I _said_, I don't think I should come off missions." He repeated firmly, looking at him before looking at Komui.

"Allen… I don't think that's wise." Komui said, putting his pen down. "Putting you out there with a baby would more likely than not be dangerous."

"Why? I already have to drag around a baby when I'm on missions with Kanda." Allen said, trying to lighten the mood. From the angry glare Kanda sent his way, he could tell that he didn't find it funny.

"This is serious, Allen." Komui said, not reacting to the joke, no matter how bad he wanted to. "We're not just talking about the baby's health. We're talking about you, as an Exorcist, putting your life at risk."

"I'm already putting my life at risk every time I go out there, Komui." Allen said calmly. "I know it's not ideal, but come on. You know for a fact that as soon as Central catches _any _wind of this, they're going to start snooping until they find out." He said, his demeanor changing immediately from lighthearted to serious as he went from making a point to making a horrifying realization. "And then what? What will they do to me when they find out about this?" He stopped as he felt a lump form in his throat from his next thought. "... What will they do when they find out about the baby?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Kanda swallowed, clenching his fists tightly. His head was filled with the same fears as Allen continued.

"The child of someone with Noah memories and a Second Exorcist. What would they do to her, Komui?"

"_Stop it, Moyashi._" Kanda demanded angrily, just before placing his head in his hands, shutting his eyes tightly. "Stop it, I don't want to hear anymore."

Komui crossed his arms and shut his eyes as he turned his head to the side, pressing his lips together. "... Let's not think about that right now, okay? We still have time." He said, trying to keep the two of them calm. "Allen, if you think that's what's best in this situation, then… We'll at least try it out. General, are you okay with this?"

"I can assure you that I am not fucking okay with this one bit." Kanda said bitterly. "I fucking hate that the only two options are to put him in worse danger than he already is or have Central punish us."

"... You know, it wouldn't have to be _us _if they found out, Kanda." Allen said softly, staring at the floor.

Turning to look at him, Kanda narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I wouldn't tell them you were the one who I slept with. The punishment would fall on me, and only me."

"Why would you even say something like that? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Kanda asked, anger rising in his voice. "I'll die before I let that happen. Don't ever suggest that again."

Raising his hand to rub at his temples, Allen sank a bit further into the couch as he breathed out through his nose. They had so much to think about and it was starting to feel overwhelming again.

"Like I said, we can begin discussing this in the coming weeks. I don't want to put too much on your plates right now." Komui said, standing up. "What I do want to put on your plate, however, literally has to do with food." Allen opened his eyes and looked at the older man with a questioning look. "Head Nurse and I were discussing your weight." He started off. "While right now, it's not too much of a problem, we both agreed it's a good idea for you to start eating more than you usually would."

"Are you trying to starve the rest of us?" Kanda asked sarcastically, smacking Allen's hand away when the brat tried to pinch his side.

"The reason I'm saying this is because you already need a high intake of food to provide energy for your parasitic innocence. Now we're throwing a growing fetus into the mix. If you're not careful, you can make yourself really ill. And I'm sure you can imagine the consequences."

As if on cue, Allen's stomach growled loudly.

"On that note, I think you should go get started on that. Any questions, feel free to ask me or Head Nurse." Komui said, letting the two of them leave.

"I have one more question." Allen said, getting up. "How much longer is the nausea going to last?"

Komui thought for a second. "Two more weeks, about. Maybe."

Allen cringed at the word 'maybe' as he headed out the door with Kanda.

After they had gotten something to eat, they returned to Kanda's room. Once they cleaned up and got fresh sheets for the bed, they settled under the covers. Allen stared at the ceiling, resting his hands on top of his stomach.

Kanda looked at his now healed hand for a few seconds before looking over to Allen, who, after a minute or so, noticed the other staring at his stomach. "What?"

Kanda just shook his head slowly, not averting his gaze. "... I still feel like this is all a dream." He mumbled softly.

Allen let out a sigh. "Me too. I can't even begin to figure out how it's even possible. Maybe we'll find out some answers in a few weeks."

Kanda was quiet, his eyes still locked on the same spot. "You don't even look pregnant."

Allen snorted. "I don't just automatically become huge, Kanda."

"I _know _that, idiot. I'm just saying."

Allen let out a light laugh, smiling genuinely.

He was feeling a bit drained from their meeting and a nap sounded pretty good right about then. Settling under the blankets, Allen curled up close to his boyfriend, letting out a sigh of content as he felt an arm snake around him.

* * *

_**First of all, thank you so much again for leaving such nice reviews! You have no idea how happy reading them makes me.**_

_**I hope everyone is doing well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's finally picking up.**_

_**DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino**_


	9. Chapter 8

_"Did you know?" Allen asked, opening his eyes to the familiar white landscape._

_"Know what?" _

_"About the baby. Did you know?"_

_The woman smiled at him. "If I say yes, will that comfort you?"_

_Sighing heavily, Allen held his head in his hands. "What would comfort me is having answers. I hate being so confused about everything."_

_"All in due time, love. You already have some answers, no?" She asked, resting her hand on his back._

_Allen picked his head up from his hands. "Well, I know about the baby now… And that your name is Agnes." He said slowly as he remembered. Her smile widened. "But I don't know __**how **__the baby is even possible. And I still have no idea who you are. How are you connected to Nea?"_

_Agnes let out a soft chuckle as she carefully tucked his hair behind his ear. "Time is your friend, Allen. You have plenty of it to answer all of your questions."_

"Noooo…" Allen whined quietly in his sleep. Kanda opened his eyes from meditating and turned his head to glance down at him, snorting softly. Soon after that, Allen opened his eyes slowly, the man next to him coming into view. He smiled warmly, adoration filling his eyes.

It was something Kanda would never admit out loud, but he loved when Allen looked at him like that. There was something so pure and genuine about it and it just reminded him how madly in love with the bean sprout he was.

"Good morning." Allen said softly. He reached his right hand out and rested it on the mattress next to Kanda's leg.

Kanda moved his own right hand to rest on top of Allen's, gripping it softly. "Morning, Moyashi. How did you sleep?"

Allen hummed softly, yawning a bit before he pulled his hand back, sitting up to stretch his arms over his head, yawning a second time. "Great." He said genuinely, giving another smile.

"How are you feeling?" Kanda asked, relaxing his posture a bit. Looks like that was it for meditating.

"Fine, fine." Allen said, stretching his arms out in front of him. "Besides feeling bloated, I feel great."

Kanda gave half an eye roll, standing up from the bed. He pulled his hair back, tying it up into his signature ponytail. "What're your plans for today? To fuck around?"

"Shut up." Allen said, standing up next. "I might do some light training. Maybe go to the library. What about you?"

Kanda instantly looked annoyed. "A meeting with the other Generals later. I've been to one already. They're a pain in the ass."

"Doesn't that mean someone from Central will be there?" Allen asked, brows furrowing with concern for a moment.

"Yes, but it won't be Rouvelier." Kanda assured him. "Just one of his lackeys doing his bidding for him. Nonetheless, keep your eye out. I'll come look for you when I'm done."

Allen nodded, going back to what he was doing. He pulled out a pair of pants and a button up from the dresser, making sure he didn't grab one of Kanda's by mistake.

Kanda got himself ready in the bathroom, taking a quick shower. While he bathed and brushed his teeth, he began thinking of his upcoming meeting, wondering what it could be about. When he finished, he walked into the bedroom to find Allen in front of the mirror, fidgeting with the waistband on his pants. "What are you doing, Moyashi?"

"They're too tight." Allen grumbled, trying to loosen them up to no avail.

"I thought you were going to have Johnny fix them."

"Yeah, I was." Allen said, huffing as he unbuttoned them before buttoning them again.

"So why didn't you?"

"Why?" Allen repeated. "Because I don't want anyone to know I'm gaining weight, and I'm embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed? You don't look any different." Kanda told him, looking him over. "You just look… Softer."

"Oh, gee, that makes me feel so much better. Thank you, Kanda." Allen said sarcastically, huffing as he left his pants unbuttoned.

Kanda rolled his eyes, snorting softly. "Listen, just wear a pair of my pants until you bring yours to Johnny. Just wear a belt and roll them up a bit."

Allen pouted at his boyfriend for a moment before he walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of the other's pants, taking him up on the offer. They were a little big on him as expected, but he did what Kanda said. He put one of his own belts on and folded up the legs at the bottom. They didn't look bad on him at all, but to him, they looked awful. "I look stupid."

"You look stupid regardless." Kanda said, giving Allen a kiss on the cheek as he walked to the door. "Now, go get them fixed. And talk to idiot if you see him to see when we should have that check up or whatever the hell it is."

Allen snorted and watched him go. "Have fun, wherever you're going." He said as the other closed the door behind him after saying goodbye. Before putting his shirt on, he got a good look at himself in the mirror. Kanda was right, he did look softer. His stomach didn't look as toned anymore, looking ever so slightly swollen. Sighing to himself, he pulled a muscle shirt on before his button up, leaving the top few buttons undone. "Come on, Tim." He called, slipping his shoes on as the golem took his place atop the white hair.

Allen had taken a few pairs of pants with him, hastily making his way to the science section to find Johnny as fast as he could. Walking in, he held the clothes draped over his arm, holding them against his stomach. Many of the scientists greeted him as he walked in, making him smile.

"Morning, Allen." He heard a tired voice call out from where they sat at their desk.

"Reever, good morning!" Allen greeted cheerfully, walking over to the Section Leader. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just… So exhausted." Reever said, letting out a dry laugh. "How about you, Allen? You seem well."

"I am well." Allen responded, smiling. "I was just looking for Johnny. Have you seen him?"

Reever nodded. "Yeah, he should be back there somewhere. Just watch out, I think he's being evaluated by someone from Central right now."

Allen's face fell a bit. "What? Why?"

Taking a deep breath, Reever leaned back in his seat, folding his hands behind his head. "After he left to find you with Kanda, Central deemed him a traitor for conspiring with the Fourteenth." Reever explained. Allen's heart broke hearing that. He swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek a bit as he listened to the rest of Reever's explanation. "After the three of you returned and everything got sorted out, Central decided to keep a close eye on him, much like they decided with you. Although, not as closely as they do with you. They just want to make sure he doesn't do something like that again, which I think is stupid, because you're back now and he has no reason to leave again."

Allen didn't know what to say, guilt beginning to eat at him. If it weren't for him, Johnny wouldn't have had to risk everything like that, and now he was suffering the consequences.

"Allen!"

Turning his head around toward the familiar voice, Allen plastered a smile onto his face as the man in question ran toward him. "Johnny! I was just looking for you!" Allen exclaimed as his friend made his way over to him. "I had a favor to ask you."

"What's up?" Johnny asked, fixing his glasses as he watched Allen hold the three pairs of pants up.

"I was wondering if you could move the buttons on these over for me."

Johnny took them, looking at them. "Are they too big?"

Allen held back a blush as he clasped his hands together. "No… They're a bit snug."

Picking his head up to look at the younger man, he tilted his head. "Really?"

Allen nodded, trying to act as normally as he could, really not wanting to tell anyone about his pregnancy, at least not yet. "Yes, I must have picked up the wrong size when I got them." He said.

"No problem, it'll be an easy fix." Johnny said. "Do you mind putting one of the pairs on for me so I can get an idea of where to move the button?

The request made Allen a bit nervous. He had to convince himself that he looked practically the same, Johnny wouldn't be able to guess his predicament from something like this. So he agreed, taking a walk with Johnny to somewhere less crowded. It was near a closet so Allen could step inside to change his pants.

As he waited for Allen to step out, all Johnny could think about was where Allen got the pair of pants he was wearing from. They definitely weren't his. He probably just borrowed them from one of his friends, probably Lavi. But then he wondered how his friend could have managed to buy three separate pairs of pants in the wrong, identical size. Maybe it really was just a mistake. But something still felt off to the scientist. He stopped his thoughts as the white haired Exorcist stepped out, attempting one last time to button his pants comfortably.

"I can still button them, they're just too tight." Allen explained, finally just leaving them open.

Johnny chuckled, grabbing a pin. "That's fine, you want them to be as comfortable as possible." Sticking the pin into the fabric, Johnny pulled his hands away. "Would that be okay?"

Allen tested the spot out, confirming with a nod. "Yes, that'd be perfect."

"Alright. Just give them to me and then I'll mark up the other pairs. I should finish up pretty quick and give them to you later." Johnny said, smiling.

Allen returned to the closet to change back into Kanda's pants, careful not to knock the pin loose by accident. He started thinking about what Reever said about Johnny being under investigation. The guilt began to eat away at him again. When he came back out to hand Johnny the pants, he stopped him before he walked off, grabbing him gently by the wrist.

"What's the matter, Allen?" Johnny asked, turning back to face him.

Allen kept his gaze on the floor, brows knit with sadness. "Johnny… I'm so sorry for putting you in this position…" He said softly.

Johnny blinked in confusion. "What position?"

"Being questioned by Central. I understand why they do it to me, but all you've ever done was try to help me, and now you're paying for it. I'm so sorry." He apologized again.

"Allen…" Johnny whispered, looking at his young friend. "Don't be sorry, Allen. If I had to, I'd do it all over again." He said with a smile, placing a hand on Allen's shoulder.

Allen felt as the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Now was not the time for tears. He hated how quickly he seemed to be able to turn on the waterworks since becoming pregnant, and he swore it would be one of the things that people would notice and start to realize something was up.

"Hey, don't be upset… Everything is okay! Promise!" Johnny assured him again. "You're probably hungry. Go get something to eat and I'll fix your pants."

Letting out a small laugh at his words, Allen wiped his eyes and smiled. "O-Okay… Thank you, Johnny!"

Johnny watched as the young Exorcist left the science division. He couldn't help but worry about him a little.

* * *

Arriving in the cafeteria, Allen noticed that it was a bit more crowded than usual around this time, the atmosphere giving off pleasant vibes. There was a small line at the ordering window, which Allen didn't mind much. Once it was his turn to order, he remembered to order a bit more than he normally would, thanking Jerry once he was done. As he began to walk away, he heard Jerry call out, "Uh uh uh, come here, you." He gestured him over with his finger, a stern look on his face. Allen gulped, feeling like he was in trouble. But what did he do? Why would Jerry be upset with him? He guessed he would find out, walking back into the kitchen, where Jerry pulled him aside to speak with him privately.

Jerry crossed his arms, keeping his stern expression. Allen tensed under his gaze, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "... So… How are you, Jerry?"

"I heard from a few different people that you've been getting sick after eating." Jerry said. Allen's face burned red.

_'Lavi.'_ Allen thought to himself, mentally cursing his redheaded friend.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that you're feeling unwell? I would have made you something else that wouldn't upset your stomach. _Or, _or-" Jerry continued, "you should have told me in case the food itself made you sick! Oh, Lord, I could never live with myself if I served bad food-"

"Jerry, Jerry, calm down." Allen said, letting out a somewhat nervous chuckle as he held his hands up. "I promise you, it wasn't the food that made me sick."

Letting out sigh of relief, Jerry followed it up by putting his hands on his hips. "Then what is it?"

Allen swallowed softly, lowering his hands. He remembered vaguely that Komui told him that if he was going to tell anyone about the pregnancy, it would be Jerry, which Allen didn't disagree with. He trusted Jerry as much as any of his friends.

Yet, he still couldn't seem to get the words out. They were caught in his throat, refusing to leave his mouth.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable." Jerry told him, noticing how uneasy the boy looked.

Allen appreciated that, but he knew it was still something that needed to be done. Swallowing once more, he made sure his voice was low so Jerry was the only one who heard him. "Komui told me I should tell you… I'm… Kind of…" He tilted his head back, rubbing the back of his neck. "... Pregnant."

Allen didn't miss the look of shock to come across the older man's face, giving him a somewhat nervous smile. "So… Yeah… I'm sorry for letting you think the food was making me sick."

"Oh, honey. You _definitely _should have told me sooner." Jerry said. "But it's better late than never. Are you still having morning sickness?"

To be completely honest, Allen was a little thrown off by Jerry's acceptance and willingness to jump right in. "Yes, I am."

Nodding at the answer, rubbing his chin slightly as he thought. "Alright. Then I'll brew some ginger tea for you to help try to ease that. Go, wait for your food. I know what I'll make." He said, shooing the boy from the kitchen.

Allen felt like a bit of weight was lifted off his shoulders. Well, that was easy enough. Maybe it would be that easy to tell his friends the news, too.

He soon joined his friends after his food was ready, thanking Jerry again.

"Let me know if you need anything else!" Jerry called out, getting to work on the next order.

Taking a seat next to Lenalee, who smiled at him, Allen began to dig into his meal, occasionally stopping to take a sip of tea, while Timcanpy took a seat on his head.

Lavi and Krory sat across from them, Chaoji sitting next to Lenalee. "Hey, where's Yuu?" Lavi questioned, looking around.

Allen shrugged. "I'm not with him twenty four seven, you know."

"Isn't he at the General's meeting?" Lenalee piped in.

"Oh yeah, he did say that." Allen said, rubbing his palm against his eye. Did he really forget?

"It's still so strange seeing you two together so often." Krory said, stirring his cup of coffee. "You're at each other's throats so much, it must be a pain having him over your shoulder constantly."

"Can't be that bad." Lavi commented. Lenalee slammed her foot down on his a moment later, making him scream in both pain and alarm.

Allen snorted. "Playing footsies under the table, Lenalee?" He teased, giving a slightly sly smile as he rested his head on his hand.

"I-I'm… _Not!_" Lenalee exclaimed, cheeks pink. The little brat! She was trying to help him!

Chuckling, Allen took a sip of his tea again, wondering why he hadn't started drinking it sooner. Maybe his nausea wouldn't have been so bad.

"Anyway, what we were talking about before you got here was poker." Lavi said, tucking his foot away from further abuse.

"Poker?" Allen repeated, a hint of interest in his voice.

"Yeah, poker. We were talking about how bad at it Krory-kins is." Lavi giggled, the Count glaring at him.

"And then Lavi said that you can't actually play without cheating." Krory said, crossing his arms.

Lavi's laughter ceased as a sudden darkness enveloped the youngest member sitting at the table. "... What was that?" Allen asked, scarily calm.

"I said, Lavi said that you can't actually play poker without cheating." Krory repeated, slower this time.

Lavi put his hands up, his laughter returning, only now it was nervous laughter. "I was just kidding, Allen, buddy-"

"I can wipe the floor with every single one of you without cheating." Allen said confidently, voice unwavering.

"Are you gonna test that out?" Chaoji suddenly asked, crossing his arms.

"It depends on whether or not you all feel like leaving here in your underwear." Allen said, smiling sweetly as he closed his eyes.

Several people took the challenge.

To make sure he wasn't cheating, they made sure he removed his button up so he couldn't hide any cards in his sleeves. He was glad he wore the muscle shirt underneath. He reached to shuffle the cards, but Lavi stopped him, telling Lenalee to do it.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the deck of cards, shuffling them as best as she could. She could tell from the way Allen watched her that she was doing it wrong, but she didn't really care. She thought this whole thing was stupid.

Having set the cards on the table, Allen sat patiently. "Is someone else going to deal the cards?"

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds before Lavi reached forward and began dealing them out. Now, Lavi was no dummy, no matter how people liked to tease him. He was pretty smart, and he was sure he could handle a game or two of cards.

If he was playing against anyone besides Allen Walker, that was. The kid was a heartless beast when it came to gambling and Lavi knew he'd have no problem letting every single person leave the room without their clothes. His only hope was that Allen was complete garbage at gambling without cheating.

After just a few minutes of gambling, the faith that Lavi had in that thought quickly faded away. Allen's poker face alone was too good. Lavi felt intimidated as his friend watched him over his fan of cards, silver eyes hard and observant as the redhead hesitantly looked over his own hand.

It seemed like it only took a minute for Lavi to get stripped down to his boxers, ashamed. Scooping the cards up off the table, Allen smiled brightly as he shuffled them. "Alright! Who's next?"

A particularly ballsy Finder was up next, taking a seat across from him. He was having a good time as person after person lost, almost entirely from pure nerve. He didn't notice when Kanda walked into the cafeteria, taking in the sight in front of him. He walked up to Lenalee, confused. "What's going on here?"

Lenalee huffed, her arms crossed as she continued to watch and keep score. "Lavi said Allen can't play cards without cheating."

Lowering his eyebrows a bit as they came together, Kanda kept watching the bean sprout from behind. "Isn't that true?"

"Say that again and you're next." Allen warned, not taking his eyes off his hand.

"I don't play cards." Kanda said a bit louder so he could hear him. He knew the little brat was still cheating somehow, but just couldn't figure out how.

As they stood and watched for another few rounds, Lenalee remembered something. "I thought you were going to the General's meeting."

"It's not until later." Kanda responded, watching as the third Finder slapped his cards on the table in frustration, storming from the table. Allen's smile widened as he began arguing with his friend standing behind him.

"I thought you were gonna pick out the right ones!"

"Oh, _sorry!_ Maybe play on your own next time!"

The arguing only fueled Allen's ego, gathering the cards up once more to put them away, smiling triumphantly to himself.

"Allen, you're a demon." Lavi told him, crossing his arms as he pouted.

"Don't you forget it." Allen said, tossing the stack of cards in front of Lavi.

Things were slightly chaotic in the cafeteria now, Allen looking around at the mess he created.

"Oi, Moyashi. Come here, I have to talk to you." Kanda said. Lenalee smiled at her friend, waiting for him to join them.

Standing up from his seat a little too fast, Allen could feel his body sway for a moment as he placed his hands on the table to steady himself. Things started to get blurry as the room started spinning. Allen closed his eyes and pressed his palm to his forehead.

"Allen? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked him.

Allen didn't have a chance to answer. He didn't notice when someone backed up into him. Normally, that wouldn't have done anything but maybe make him take a step back. But during this dizzy spell, it felt like he was bulldozed over. He fell backwards, his feet getting hooked on the bench he was sitting at as he hit the floor, his head hitting the bench of the table behind him, Timcanpy freaking out as he flew over his owner's limp body.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted, rushing over to him in a panic, Lavi jumping up from his seat across the table. Lenalee held Allen up, checking to make sure he didn't crack his head open as he began to regain the consciousness he had momentarily lost.

"O-Ow… Ow…" He muttered, opening his eyes slowly.

The Finder that bumped into him didn't even get a chance to take in what had happened before he was thrown into the table, the feared Exorcist, Yuu Kanda holding him down with rage in his eyes. "You fucking _idiot!_"

That Finder really thought he was about to die right then and there before others began pulling the General off of him, Chaoji being one of them. "I didn't mean to knock him over!"

Kanda yelled in frustration, trying to pull away from those holding him back, which was no use. Chaoji had a firm hold on him.

As Allen's vision started to clear, he looked at Lenalee and Lavi, blinking a few times, realizing he was on the floor.

"Maybe he has a concussion." Lavi said to the girl, looking at her.

The fall wasn't that bad. His head hurt a little, but Allen doubted it gave him a concussion. In fact, he was more worried about-

"Oh, God, Allen. You're pale." Lenalee said, her concern beginning to rise. "I think we should take you to the inf- Allen? Where are you going?" She called out after him as he got up, sprinting from the cafeteria, leaving his two friends in confused, shocked silence.

Allen's legs carried him to the infirmary as fast as they could, his heart racing so fast that he swore it would beat out of his chest. Throwing the door open and entering, the young man frantically began asking for the Head Nurse. He begged the nurses trying to calm him down to let them see her, struggling to keep himself from crying.

Head Nurse soon came, being led to him by her niece. "Allen, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing how shaken up he was.

"I-I fell and I hit my head, a-and I might have a concussion, and I got dizzy-" He babbled quickly, trying to gather his jumbled thoughts into one coherent one. Realizing what his concern was, she took him back to a private room, closing the door as he finally broke down into tears.

Head Nurse pulled the young man into her arms, rubbing his back as she hushed him, trying to calm him down. "Shhhh. Take a deep breath."

Allen's breath hitched as he tried to do that, taking deep breaths in, letting them out slowly. "I-I stood up from the table in the cafeteria and I got really dizzy, then I fell, and I think I hit my head." He explained, sniffling a few times.

Letting him pull away, she handed him some tissues. "That's not why you're upset." She said in a definite tone.

Allen started to get choked up again, shutting his eyes. "Did I hurt the baby? Did I kill it by accident?" He asked, immediately bursting into tears again.

Head Nurse carefully led him to sit on the bed in the room, leaving for a moment to get some things, finding Allen's friends in the main part of the infirmary.

"Head Nurse! Is Allen here?" Lenalee asked, catching her before the older woman walked off.

"Yes, he's here. I'm going to check him for a concussion before I let you see him. Except you." She explained, looking at Kanda. "Come with me, General. You two, stay here until I tell you to come back."

The two stayed back and watched as their friend walked off with Head Nurse. Lavi looked down at Lenalee. "Yuu really went off on that Finder back there." He mumbled.

"I know." Lenalee said quietly, letting out a sigh. "He's going to make people suspicious if he keeps doing that."

Lavi didn't say anything. He already knew some people were suspicious, Chaoji included. He folded his hands behind his head, sighing heavily. "Jesus…"

Upon entering the room where Allen was, Kanda stared at his boyfriend silently while the boy looked up at him, his breath hitching. "K-Kanda…" He whimpered, rubbing his eye.

"Why are you crying, Moyashi? Stop it." Kanda said softly, walking over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. "Hitting your head isn't something to cry over."

"I'm not crying over my head, Bakanda." Allen said, sniffling again. "I'm worried about the baby."

"The what?"

"_The baby, _dumbass." Allen said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Remember, the one you put in me?"

Kanda zoned out for a second. The baby was the last thing on his mind at that moment, more concerned for his boyfriend's health. He had completely forgotten about the child, who was also at risk.

Head Nurse took the opportunity to put the stethoscope she grabbed on, asking Allen to lift his shirt. Doing that, he watched anxiously as she placed the cold metal on his stomach, trying to keep his own heart from racing so much.

Head Nurse's smile immediately comforted him. "Rest assured, boys. There's still a heartbeat, much stronger than two weeks ago." She told them.

Covering his face in his hand, Allen let out another soft cry of relief, shoulders trembling. "Oh, thank God…"

Kanda stared at the piece of metal silently, brows furrowed. He was still having trouble getting through his head that there was a child growing within his partner. _His _child. Part of him couldn't grasp that it was real. He snapped out of his thoughts as Allen rested his head against his shoulder, finally calming down.

"You can put your mind at ease for now. Everything seems healthy. The reason you were dizzy is probably a symptom of your pregnancy, due to the increase of hormones at work in your body. I'll explain it in more detail for you when you meet up with the Chief." Head Nurse told them. "That being said, I'd like to take the opportunity to tell you to be much more careful in the future, since Chief Komui has informed me that you intend to carry on with your missions."

Allen lowered his head before nodding. "Yeah… That's what I told Komui."

He could see her look of disapproval. "I'm just a nurse, so I can't tell you what and what not to do," she said, "but I will tell you to be as careful as possible. The battlefield is nowhere for someone who is pregnant to be."

Nodding slowly, Allen swallowed. "I understand… Thank you, Head Nurse." Allen said, smiling gratefully at her.

She returned the smile, nodding. "Be careful with the dizzy spells, try not to get up too fast or rush around too much. Oh, and Lavi and Lenalee are waiting outside. Shall I send them in?"

Allen looked at Kanda for a moment, who was clearly spacing out for a moment. He'd speak with him later. "Yeah, they can come." He told her before she left, pulling his shirt back down. He gently placed his hand on Kanda's arm, making the other man shudder slightly. Giving the older boy a reassuring smile, he kissed him softly on the cheek before the door opened, both of their eyes landing on their two friends.

"Allen…" Lenalee sighed in relief, smiling as she entered. Lavi followed suit, closing the door behind them. "How is your head?"

Chuckling as he rubbed the place where his head hit the bench, Allen smiled again. "Just a little sore. No concussion for me."

"I'm so glad. I got scared there for a minute." She told him, hugging him.

"Did she tell you why you fainted in the first place?" Lavi asked, sitting in the only chair in the room.

"I didn't faint, Lavi." Allen corrected him. "I got dizzy and fell over."

"Right, and then you fainted." Lavi responded, smiling cheekily.

Allen huffed, pouting at his friend. "She said I'm not drinking enough water." He lied.

"At least that's an easy fix." Lenalee said, rubbing his shoulder gently. Allen put his hand on top of hers and gripped it gently. "Maybe you should go rest, Allen. Get some of your energy back."

That didn't sound like a bad idea to Allen at all. Standing from the bed, he fixed his shirt a bit before he and Lavi walked out the door. Kanda began to follow when Lenalee put her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her. "What?"

"Seeing you stand up for Allen today was really nice, Kanda." She admitted. That's what she wanted nothing more than to see, to see all of her friends getting along and especially the two lovers getting to express themselves the way they deserved. "But, if you're going to keep this a secret, you have to be more careful." She told him, keeping her voice low. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "People will start to figure it out if you and Allen are too reckless."

As much as he wanted to refuse what she was saying, she had a point. Unless he could slowly ease his way into publically tolerating his boyfriend, people would find out, and the news would eventually circle back to Central. He sighed, giving one nod. "Did baka Usagi tell you to say that?"

"He did say that I should be the one to tell you, since you'll listen to me, not him." She admitted. Kanda rolled his eyes again. "But I thought it, too. I just don't want you guys to get in trouble."

"We won't. Not if I can help it." Kanda said to her, looking down with her. She gave him half a smile before withdrawing her hand.

"Kanda! Hurry up, you butt!" They heard Allen call out from the hall. Lenalee giggled as Kanda blushed in embarrassment, clicking his tongue.

* * *

Once they returned to Kanda's room, Allen got a nap in, Timcanpy resting next to his head on a pillow. Kanda got some meditation in, trying to prepare himself for this damn meeting. Once it was time for him to start getting a move on, Kanda walked over to Allen's side of the bed, leaning down to kiss his head as he placed his hand on Allen's lower back. "Moyashi, I'm going to start getting dressed. I think you should wait for me in Komui's office until I'm done." He said, waiting for him to fully wake up.

Allen groaned softly, opening his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to bump into anyone from Central on your way there." Kanda said, helping him sit up. "I'll be there as soon as the meeting is done."

"Okay…" Allen yawned softly, Timcanpy stretching his wings next to him. After the two were ready, they walked together until Allen was at the Chief's office.

Komui didn't mind Allen staying there for a while, agreeing with Kanda's plan. He wasn't doing much anyway, besides sorting through papers that were just going to end up on the floor again anyway.

"Why aren't you at the meeting?" Allen asked curiously.

"Hm?" Komui hummed. "I wasn't required to be there." He said. "I'm just busy trying to figure out how I'm going to be able to safely send you on missions." He said, tossing another paper behind him.

"What are you thinking?" Allen asked curiously.

Pursing his lips for a moment, Komui sat back in his chair. "A few things. Either Innocence retrieval missions with sightings of low level akuma, to which the fighting could easily be left to Kanda or anyone else you go with." He said first. "I was also thinking of sending Kanda out on a typical General's mission and have you tag along. I don't like having to do this because it gives a higher chance for Innocence to be destroyed if it falls into a Noah's hands, but he'd be given a few pieces of Innocence and sent to look for new Accommodators."

Allen scrunched his nose for a moment. "That's boring."

"That's _safe_, Allen. I'm not sending you out on high risk missions and risking you and your child's life. Not willingly. No way, no how." Komui said, dropping another paper on the floor.

"Okay, dad." Allen said with a hint of sarcasm.

They wound up waiting a long time for the meeting to end, Allen falling back asleep on the couch with his head tilted back, mouth opened as he snored softly. Tim was sitting on his lap, also sleeping. There was a knock on the door that just barely woke Allen up.

"Finally." Komui muttered. "Come in!" The door opened and Komui glanced up to his visitor, eyes shooting open as he stood up straight. "D-Director Rouvelier. I wasn't expecting you today."

The words froze Allen's blood as he fully woke from his sleep, eyes widened in fear. Rouvelier _was _here.

Kanda _wasn't._

"I hope you don't mind the interruption, Komui. I just wanted to see how my friend, Mr. Walker was doing. I had a feeling he'd be here." Rouvelier said with fake friendliness, entering the room with a Crow by his side. "I noticed that we hadn't had his scheduled examination yet and I thought we'd get it over with while General Kanda was in his meeting, just so we don't waste anymore time."

Everything passed in slow motion as Allen turned his head to look back at the Director with wide eyes, seeing the smile that made him feel sick to his core.

"You don't mind, right, Mr. Walker?"

* * *

_**I am so sorry about updating so late in the day. AGAIN.**_

**_I've gotten distracted by writing a few au drabbles and, I'm gonna be real honest with you guys. I am addicted to Animal Crossing. I've sold my soul to Tom Nook and gotten semi distracted by paying off my loan. _**

**_And once again. Thank you SO MUCH for the nice reviews. The ones for the last couple chapters have actually brought tears to my eyes. It makes me so glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Thank you again and thanks for hanging in there with me!_**

**_DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino_**


	10. Chapter 9

"I wish I wasn't fucking here." Kanda said, crossing his arms as he sat back in his chair, eyes closed in frustration.

"Now, Yuu, it's not that bad." Tiedoll said from his seat next to him.

"Yes it is." Socalo butt in. All Klaud did was roll her eyes in response.

Pressing his middle and ring fingers to his temple, Kanda attempted to rub away the forming headache. He could only pray that this shit show ended soon and he could get to his Moyashi as soon as possible.

"Generals, if you would." The representative from Central said, clearing her throat as she tapped a stack of papers on the table.

As Kanda thought, the meeting was agonizingly boring and slow. He could barely pay attention, only being able to think about Allen and their current situation. He thought about the incident in the cafeteria, only snapping out of his thoughts when his Master put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yuu, did you pay attention to the meeting at all?" Tiedoll asked, only to get his hand shrugged off the younger General's shoulder.

"Stop fucking calling me Yuu, and I don't give a shit about this meeting."

"Damn, kid, tell us how you really feel." Socalo said sarcastically, Kanda rolling his eyes. The representative got a call on her golem, speaking nearly silent as the Generals began to pack up, still having to wait for her to hand them some final bits of paperwork.

"If you start a fight with him, I'm not helping you." Klaud warned Socalo, beginning to gather his things.

"A fight between us two would be interesting, no?" The former convict thought, holding his chin. "What about it, kid? Wanna go a round?"

Kanda sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes, resting his head against his hand. He tried to block out the annoying General's voice, as Tiedoll and Klaud's voices joined in, closing his eyes. He started focusing in on the hushed voice of the woman standing in the far corner of the room, only picking up bits and pieces of her conversation.

"This is exactly what you used to do with Cross. It's annoying!" Klaud said, going back and forth with Socalo.

"Now, now, let's not fight. We can act like mature adults here." Tiedoll butt in.

"Are you sure?" Socalo chimed back in.

Kanda began to scowl despite his eyes being closed. Wanting nothing more than to just get up and go.

_"I'm almost at Chief Komui's office now."_

Kanda opened his eyes at those words, recognizing the voice. The woman seemed to realize that he had heard what the Director had said on the other line, but it was too late. Kanda was already out of his chair, running to the door.

"Yuu! We haven't been dismissed yet!" Tiedoll tried to call after him, but he was already gone.

_That bastard!_ He wasn't supposed to be here!

Kanda cursed as he ran as fast as his legs would allow. The meeting room was almost on the other side of the Order from where the Chief's office was located.

* * *

"Let's go, Walker." Rouvelier ordered, walking further into the room.

It took everything in Allen to find his words, swallowing. "... No."

"... No?" Rouvelier repeated. "Are you refusing an examination, Mr. Walker?"

"With all due respect, I think I have the right to wait until General Kanda arrives to begin any examination." Allen said, keeping his head up as he spoke.

"I agree." Komui said, standing next to his seat at his desk. He looked at the young man who still faced him on the couch. Even though he wore a brave face, he knew how anxious he felt right now.

"There shouldn't be an issue here with going forward without him, of course, unless there's something to hide." Rouvelier said, smiling as Allen turned back to look at him.

Allen's heart was pounding in his ears, his blood chilling. What if they noticed? What if they found something and found out about the baby? He could feel his head start ringing again as he pressed a finger to his temple, shutting his eyes tightly, hoping that this would all stop if he just opened them again. He almost felt like he heard footsteps approaching from outside.

Wait, those sounded real.

Opening his eyes just as the door was thrown open, Allen whipped his body around to see Kanda, absolutely furious, storming into the office with his hand placed firmly on Mugen's hilt. The Crow next to Rouvelier moved quickly, grabbing Kanda's wrist just as he unsheathed his sword, fully intending on pressing the cold metal to the Director's throat. Even with his arm being restrained, Kanda glared daggers at the older man in front of him, seething with anger. "How fucking dare you." He growled, trying once to pull his wrist free.

"_Watch yourself, General._" Rouvelier warned glaring back at the disobedient Exorcist, angered from the outburst. "Stand down at once."

"Allen Walker is under _my _watch. You don't talk to, walk with, even _breathe _near him without running it by me first." Kanda snarled, momentarily turning his gaze to the Crow holding his wrist. "Get _off _me, _rat._"

Komui was the next to grab Kanda by the wrist, albeit more gently than the Crow was holding him. "Kanda, you need to calm down." Komui tried to tell him, even though he knew Kanda was going to be absolutely furious with him later.

Composing himself, Rouvelier looked back at Allen. "Well, Mr. Walker, you've gotten your wish. General Kanda is here, now you have no reason to deny the exam."

"You got your exam less than a month ago!" Kanda yelled, trying to pull his hand free from the now two grips keeping him contained. "You haven't been doing them in consecutive months. What do you need another so soon for?"

"We thought it wise to conduct one now, since Mr. Walker lied during his last one." The Director stated casually, stunning the swordsman into silence.

Checkmate.

"What could I have possibly lied about, Director? My height?" Allen questioned, sarcastically. It was defensive sarcasm. In all honesty, he was terrified because he was unsure of what lie they were possibly accusing him of.

The Crow let go of Kanda hesitantly, reaching into their robe to pull a folder out. Kanda withdrew his hand once Komui also let go, sheathing Mugen. The Crow handed the folder to the Director, who opened it and began reading from a paper. "December Exam: Last attempt made by the Fourteenth, December sixteenth." Bending the paper forward a bit, he read from the paper behind it. "July Exam, Last attempt made by the Fourteenth," Rouvelier paused to look Allen in the eyes, "November twenty fourth."

"I didn't-" Allen started, mind racing back to the last exam he had. He never said November-

_"You need to start trying to stay one step ahead of them."_

_With that thought, the words slipped right off his tongue. "November of last year."_

_Allen turned and looked up at him innocently. "You told me to stay one step ahead, didn't you?"_

_Kanda opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. "... I didn't mean like this, Allen."_

"Mr. Walker?"

"I didn't lie, I got the dates confused." Allen insisted, heart pounding in his chest. He had forgotten all about that lie from a month ago, before all of this confusion about the baby came up. His left hand twitched slightly as the dread filled him that he was about to be punished. "I apologize, Director. I didn't mean to cause such confusion."

Allen didn't expect to be pulled up out of his seat by his arm, the Director's patience running out. Trying to pull his arm away, Allen glared. "To the infirmary, boy." Rouvelier heard shuffling behind him, Allen looking past him to see the Crow preventing Kanda from charging at the older man.

"I'll be going too, if you don't mind." Komui said sternly. No one objected, the group of them leaving the office and heading toward the infirmary. They walked in a straight line, starting with Komui. He could feel Kanda glaring at the back of his head, wondering if maybe the swordsman was trying to make him drop dead from a look alone.

Allen was sandwiched between Rouvelier and the Crow, walking with his hands in front of him. Part of him was anxious that the Crow would suddenly spring a binding spell on him, wondering if that's why they weren't letting him and Kanda walk together. Letting out a shuddered breath, he lowered his head and kept walking, people turning their heads to look at him. He could feel them stare at him, wishing they wouldn't. He could only imagine the things running through their heads.

There goes the _traitor._ _The Fourteenth's host._

_The __**Noah**__._

Upon stepping into the infirmary, many of the nurses turned to look at the crew that had walked in. One of the nurses that had been there the longest, Vivienne, stepped forward, knowing what they were probably there for. "If you're looking for Head Nurse, she should be back in a few minutes. She's tending to someone who just got back on the ark." She explained.

"That won't be necessary." Rouvelier insisted, much to Komui's confusion.

"My condition for you to be able to conduct these exams was that Head Nurse would be the medical expert present during them." Komui stated, frustrated that the Director was once again trying to undermine his authority.

"Don't be so uptight, Komui. It's just one exam, right?" Rouvelier asked, scanning over the room of nurses. "You, come with us, please." He said, gesturing to a certain brunette nurse.

"Me?" Adelina asked.

"Yes, ma'am. If you don't mind, we'd appreciate your assistance." Rouvelier explained. "What's your name?"

The nurse stared at him skeptically. "Adelina Borgia." She told him, almost hesitating at first. Seeming to accept her response, he began walking to one of the back rooms. Adelina cast a quick glance to Allen, the confusion evident in her eyes. He looked back at her, his gaze softening. She almost detected a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Once everyone was crammed into the room, Adelina shut the door behind them. She knew that her aunt had to partake in these exams occasionally, but she never knew what they were for, or who, really. There were always rumors circulating about the young Exorcist, but she didn't know why or what they had to do with this. She tried not to pay attention to the gossip, only wanting to focus on the wellbeing of the soldiers putting their lives on the line for the Holy War. "What am I examining?"

Rouvelier handed her the file from before, the woman taking it into her hands and opening it. "Check against these records and make sure everything is lining up. Chief Komui will ask questions." He told her. "There should be a closed wound on his abdomen. Make sure it's still closed and nothing suspicious is going on with it."

Allen fought every urge in him to not protectively curl his arms around his stomach, his heart racing out of his chest. He wanted Kanda to hold him and tell him it was okay. He wanted Rouvelier and the Crow to leave him alone. He wanted Adelina to be left out of this, unable to escape the sinking feeling that he was close to losing one of the only allies he had left.

Komui stepped forward in front of Rouvelier and the Crow, trying to mask his own anxiousness. He swallowed slightly. "Right, then…" He said, watching as Adelina got some of the equipment ready. Allen noticed the stethoscope around her neck. "Allen, when was the last time the Fourteenth tried to take over?"

Allen closed his eyes and took a quiet breath in once before opening his eyes. Looking right at Rouvelier as he spoke. _"December sixteenth of last year." _He spoke slowly and articulately, scowling at the Director. Kanda couldn't help but smirk from where he was standing, leaning against the wall in the back of the room, feeling a bit of pride.

Komui nodded, hearing light scratching of pen to paper as the Crow recorded the information.

As Adelina put the earpieces of the stethoscope on, Allen knew this is where he would begin to run into trouble. His heart wouldn't seem to stop racing. Rouvelier would either know that something was going on with his health, or that he was lying. Neither was good. Looking to Komui, he saw the Chief give a small nod. Allen removed his shirt carefully, doing his best to remain calm and normal. He remained still as she pressed the piece to his chest, knowing how she could hear how his heart was beating so fast it was like it was trying to escape his chest. Taking a deep breath as she moved it around, he was ready to hear her response to the change in his heart rate and blood pressure.

Removing the metal piece, Adelina kept her head facing Allen. "Blood pressure is normal."

Allen kept his surprise and confusion hidden as the Crow wrote it down on their clipboard, Adelina moving on to check his wound. She confirmed what everyone already knew. "This wound is healed."

Adelina couldn't help but notice how Allen tensed when she touched his scar. Maybe her hands were too cold. She shot him an apologetic glance before asking Allen to get up so she could check his height and weight. She ignored the glare that Kanda sent in her direction, not taking it personally. His height was the same, much to his annoyance. When she checked his weight, she noticed that he had gained an extra two pounds. While that wasn't that unusual, she still fudged a bit of the truth, only reporting that he gained one.

Once they went over everything they had to, Kanda spoke up. "There. You got your fucking exam. Can you leave now and stop wasting our time?" Kanda spat, arms crossed.

"Yes, we'll be taking our leave, but before that," Rouvelier said, turning to face Kanda, more or less getting in his face, "I advise you to watch your mouth from now on, General. You'll get a pass for now, but I won't continue to let you speak to me in such a disrespectful manner. And if punishing you won't change your tone, then perhaps I'll have to start punishing Mr. Walker as well. After all, you're his General now, aren't you?"

Kanda's glare hardened, refusing to back down to such an arrogant lunatic. He barely budged as Komui wedged himself between them, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Kanda, stand down." He murmured into his ear, trying not to set him off. "They're done now. Just stand down." As much as he didn't want to do that, and as much as it would bruise his ego, Kanda backed off. He stepped away from the door, letting the Crow leave first, Rouvelier leaving seconds after.

And then Komui prepared for the shit storm that he was waiting for from the second that Rouvelier walked into his office unannounced. Kanda redirected his rage toward his poor supervisor, grabbing his collar as he pulled him in, seething. "_You _said he wouldn't be here!"

"_Kanda, _I had no idea." Komui said sincerely. "He told me he wouldn't be attending the meeting. He had no reason to be here!"

"Obviously he did! Because of Moyashi's little flub!" He shouted.

"I flubbed because _you _told me to stay one step ahead, _Bakanda!_" Allen exclaimed in his defense. He was finally losing his cool. Gripping his hair, he let out a frustrated shout. _'I can't catch a break, can I?'_ Allen thought to himself, letting out a laugh as his nerves got to him.

Adelina was busy writing something down on a piece of paper. When she was done, she handed it to Komui. "Here. These were his actual vitals and weight. Put them somewhere safe." She told him, trying to keep her voice low.

Allen blinked for a moment, remembering that she had lied about those things. He slowly untangled his fingers from his hair. "Adelina?"

"Yes, Allen?" She acknowledged, turning around.

"Why did you lie for me?" He asked, moving his hands to rest on his lap. "You could get in trouble."

He almost missed her snort. "We'll deal with that when the time comes." She said in response to her getting in trouble. "I can tell that something is going on. There's something you don't want them to know. I won't ask you what it is, but I trust you. If you need to keep your business secret from Central, then I'll take it to my grave, no matter what it is."

Allen stared at the young nurse with wide eyes, speechless. He didn't get a chance to ask her why she would do that for him before she was out the door, going back to her duties.

Komui was the first to speak up again. "Well… As for the check up…" He said, clearing his throat a bit. "I think we can wait on that. Head Nurse told me that the heartbeat is stronger than it was two weeks ago, so… I think we can officially confirm that you are pregnant, Allen. Congratulations."

Something about having it officially confirmed really hammered it in for Allen. He didn't know about Kanda, but for him, he felt the weight of anxiety drop back down on his shoulders. Sighing heavily, Allen raised his right hand to slowly rub his forehead, shutting his eyes.

"You're probably tired, so just go back to your room and rest. Try to decompress as much as possible. I can only imagine the amount of stress you're under right now." Komui told him, tucking away the paper from Adelina into his coat pocket. "Kanda, when you're available, I have something I need to discuss with you."

Kanda only grunted in response, opening the door to leave, waiting for Allen.

The walk back to Kanda's room was quiet, even a few minutes after arriving. Allen was just sitting cross legged on the bed, staring at nothing in particular. He was trying his best not to panic over his returning cramps and an occasional, light spasm he was feeling in his abdomen, but combined with everything else, he could tell he was about to break.

"You're awfully calm." Kanda said, stripping from his uniform, tossing it on the bed.

"I'm going to have a meltdown." Allen warned Kanda, holding his head in his hands as he propped his elbows on his knees.

"What?"

Allen's shoulders started to tremble first before the tears started pouring out. _"God, what have I gotten into?"_ He asked through his crying. He felt that Kanda had sat down on the bed in front of him. He felt as his arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. His head came to rest against the muscular chest. "Kanda, I-I… I feel like my head is going to explode…"

Kanda bit back any snappy comments, knowing that's not what the other needed right now. He tilted his head down to rest his lips on the back of Allen's head, letting him get out what he needed to, only listening.

"Where do I even start? The cafeteria? I had a meltdown over falling on my ass and hitting my head. How am I going to be able to go on missions without worrying with every move that I killed our baby?" Allen sobbed, finally picking his head up, trying to breathe. Kanda pressed his lips to a tear stained cheek, letting him continue. "And the exams! The fucking _exams!_" He yelled out, clutching Kanda's shirt as he clung to him. "They're definitely going to find out about the baby! I'm just gonna get bigger and bigger and they're going to question why!"

"They're not." Kanda disagreed. "I won't let that happen."

"_How, _Kanda? How are you going to stop them? You're on thin ice with Rouvelier as it is."

"I'm not afraid of that sniveling little cockroach, Allen."

"_I am, Kanda._" Allen said, pulling away to look at Kanda with wide eyes. "It's not just me and you that I'm worried for anymore. It's our child, and I don't think you understand that."

"What's there not to understand?" Kanda questioned, slightly annoyed and minorly insulted.

Allen stood from the bed. "I don't think you understand what having a baby means. It doesn't just pop out and that's the end of it." Allen started off, starting to pace. "It's not just having a baby. We're becoming _parents._ We're going to be responsible for another little human being that can't take care of itself. And it might not even _get _to that point if Central finds out!"

Kanda's mind was overwhelmed with what his boyfriend was telling him. He realized that he was right. Up until this point, it really hadn't sunk in that once the child arrived, he'd have to care for and nurture it.

Kanda Yuu, care for and nurture a child.

Letting out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding, Kanda leaned his head down and held it in his hands. "Fuck…"

"And Central's not the only thing I'm worried about. Something can happen to me on a mission. Or maybe this _stress_ that's _eating away _at me can kill her. Or if Nea-" His words cut off suddenly, all the color rushing from his face in an instant. What would the Fourteenth do if he found out his host was pregnant? He moved to hold his head in his hand. "Oh God, _Nea…_" Kanda's eyes widened as he turned his head to look at Allen. "What will he do to her if he finds out?"

_"STOP!" _Kanda yelled, making Allen jump in alarm. "Stop that! I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"You think I want to think about it?!" Allen yelled.

Kanda didn't answer, pressing both hands to his face, curling in a bit. His hands were beginning to tremble from how hard he was clenching them. He didn't want to think about that. He never wanted to think about that bastard Noah who was on the verge of taking away everything he loved.

"... I'm sorry." Allen said softly. When he didn't hear a response from the older boy, he walked over slowly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in. Kanda let his head rest against Allen's chest, feeling thin fingers massage his scalp carefully. "I'm sorry… I'm just scared." Allen muttered.

"I know…" Kanda mumbled, opening his eyes the smallest bit to stare at the floor. "If there was something I could do to ease your fears, I would."

Allen smiled softly. "I know you would. You're my protector." He said with a chuckle. "Just having you here by my side makes me feel safe."

Allen's gentle heartbeat was doing it's own wonders to help Kanda calm down. Closing his eyes, he furrowed his brows. "Your sappiness is absolutely vile."

"Don't make me pinch you." Allen said, leaning down to kiss Kanda's head. He soon let himself fall down onto the bed, laying on his back. "Komui's right. I just need to relax." He said.

Kanda sighed heavily. "I guess I should see what he needs to talk to me about, huh?"

"You don't need to go right away." Allen protested, laying on his side toward Kanda as the swordsman stood up.

"I'd rather get it over with so he doesn't hound me the rest of the day." Kanda said, rubbing his head a bit. He fixed his hair and got ready. "I'll be back soon. Just take a nap or something." He said, leaning down to kiss Allen on the temple.

After he was gone, Allen tried to settle down and relax. He sighed, lowering his hands to rest on his stomach, moving his head slightly to gaze at it. "... I'm sorry for getting so stressed out…" He muttered, slowly moving his hand to stroke his clothed skin. "I don't even know if you can hear me yet. Maybe I'm going crazy." Chuckling lightly, he kept his hand going. "I just want to keep you safe. Me and your dad… Well, your other dad, are trying to get everything sorted out so you'll be okay when you get here…" He said, leaving it at that. He fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

Kanda sat in Komui's office, his head in his hands as he processed the information his supervisor just relayed to him. "... How long is it supposed to last?"

"A week, at least. It depends on how quickly you get it done." Komui told him calmly. "I would have tried to send someone else, but you're the best fit."

Kanda let the information sink in, rubbing his temple as he exhaled deeply through his nose. "I usually don't have a problem with these extended missions. It's just…"

"I know, Kanda. I'm sorry." Komui told him, arms folded on his desk. "At least you'll have your golem for communication and the Ark to help you travel faster."

"Yeah, what a comfort." Kanda replied, heavy with sarcasm. "When do I leave?"

"Any time before tomorrow afternoon." Komui told him. "And… I'll probably have a mission for Allen by that time as well."

Breathing out in frustration, Kanda tilted his head back as he stared at the raised ceiling. "... Is Lenalee going?"

Komui sat up in his seat a bit, keeping his hands folded. "Mhm." He hummed.

"Fine… That's fine…" Kanda said as he stood up. "Is that it?"

"For now. Go get some rest, it's been a long day."

Kanda snorted as he turned his back, heading for the door. "You sound like a broken record."

"I feel like one." Komui responded, whining a bit. "Have a good night, Kanda." He said before the door clicked shut.

* * *

_**I am sorry once again for uploading so late in the day. I've really been struggling with how to move the story along. Thank you for continuing to bear with me. The reviews are really helping me keep confidence about uploading. I appreciate them so much. I may add to this description a little later. I'm feeling a bit light headed and I just wanted to get this chapter out in a timely fashion. Thank you again for your patience!**_

_**DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino **_


	11. Chapter 10

Allen let out a heavy sigh, staring out the window of the inn where he and Lenalee were staying, watching the rain fall, showing no signs of letting up. The two of them had only been there for an hour or so, unable to really get out and look around due to the downpour. Their mission was in the Northeast of the United States, whereas Kanda had been sent to Austria.

Saying goodbye that morning was especially hard given the events of the day before. Allen had cried, unsurprisingly, when Kanda told him he was being sent away for at least a week. Allen wanted to beg him not to go, to make him stay, but he knew better than that. First and foremost, they were in the middle of a war. This mission was important, and Kanda would have backup in the form of Christine Halvorsen and Chaoji Han, with the mix of their defensive and offensive anti-akuma weapons, so he tried not to worry too much. But he couldn't stop himself from missing him.

The only thing that he was somewhat glad for was this mission that he and Lenalee had been sent on together. Besides his lover, Lenalee was one of the only people who could really comfort him when he was upset. What he appreciated the most is when she comforted him without asking questions, which she insisted was something she had picked up from being friends with Kanda for so long. Still, even though she didn't ask questions, he felt guilty for keeping her in the dark like this. He knew it was eating away at her to know what was wrong with him. It was just who she was as a person. Sometimes he wondered if she was too caring for her own good.

As if on cue, Allen heard her speak from behind him, sitting on the bed she'd be sleeping in. "Are you still feeling nauseous, Allen?"

Smiling at his own reflection in the window, he shook his head. "No, I'm feeling better now. Thank you for asking."

Lenalee smiled back, letting herself fall back onto the mattress. "I was hoping we'd be able to go out and start looking around right away, but the rain is so bad. It would probably do more harm than good."

Allen agreed with that. Plus, if there was any immediate danger near them, he'd be able to detect any Akuma near them with his eye. His eyes were starting to lid as they became heavy, the sound of the rain slowly lulling him to sleep.

_There they were again, near the cliffside, their child running around, laughing. Allen could never see them clearly. They were a bright light, like a little angel. He and Kanda were facing them, holding each other as they watched. Kanda was resting his head on top of Allen's, his arm wrapped protectively around his body. Everything felt like it was in the right place, like they were in Heaven. Everything felt perfect._

_Then, Allen began to notice the bright light that was their child was beginning to fade, a dark figure coming into view. His eyes widened as his body froze, watching the figure get closer and closer as the light faded. "Kanda…" Allen murmured, turning his head to look to the man sitting next to him._

… _Only to find his sword of exorcism, colors inverted, impaling his lover's body, his own right hand on the hilt of it. A silent scream tore through Allen's throat, words unable to come out even as his mouth moved. He tried pulling it out, begging Kanda to open his eyes. He barely realized that the light had gone out, the figure standing in front of him with a disfigured smile. Allen shut his eyes and screamed as loud as he could, throat burning horribly as he struggled to get any kind of sound out._

Allen soon awoke with a jolt, broken out in a cold sweat, panting. "Kanda… Kanda…"

"A-Allen! You startled me!" He heard Lenalee exclaim. Beginning to get his bearings, he noticed that his head was resting on her thighs. He felt her hand on his forehead.

"Where am I? Lenalee, where am I?"

"We're in my hotel room." She told him, sounding worried. "Allen, your forehead is warm. Are you feeling alright?"

Allen didn't mean to ignore her. He realized that they were on the bed, but he didn't recall laying down. "When did I lay down?"

"I moved you." Lenalee told him. "You fell asleep at the window, I didn't want you to fall over… What's wrong? You're making me nervous."

Allen thought of his nightmare again, shutting his eyes tightly as he thought of his boyfriend, bleeding out in front of him. "Kanda… I want to talk to Kanda…" He whimpered softly.

Lenalee could do that. It took a little bit of finagling and a bit of help from their Finder, but they managed to hook Lenalee's golem to the telephone in the room. They patched it through to Kanda's golem, waiting for him to pick up. For every second that passed and he didn't answer, Allen's chest felt tighter and tighter.

"What do you want, Lena?"

Allen couldn't help but let out a shuddered breath when the deep voice came through, clutching the telephone tightly.

The voice on the other line seemed to realize who was really on the phone with him. "Moyashi?"

"Thank God, you answered." Allen said in relief, rubbing his eye as he smiled.

"Hold on, give me a minute." Kanda said to him, going silent for a little bit. He had walked away to get some space, not wanting anyone to listen to his conversation. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No… No, I'm fine." Allen assured him, curling the cord from the receiver around his finger. "I had a nightmare, that's all… Being so far away from you didn't help. I just wanted to hear your voice." Allen told him, looking down at his preoccupied hand.

Kanda let out a sigh through his nose, closing his eyes for a moment. He was glad to hear that the other was alright and hadn't run into any problems on his mission yet. "I just started and you're worried that I'd already be backed into a corner? I'm insulted."

Allen knew he was just trying to make him feel better, but he still couldn't stop worrying over the visions from his dream, eyes gazing at the wall in front of him.

"... What was your nightmare?"

Allen shut his eyes, thinking it over and over. "I don't want to go over the details right now…" He trailed off. All he could see was Kanda's lifeless body, blood pouring from the gaping wound with no signs of stopping. "Just… You died…" Allen heard him breathe audibly on the other line. He couldn't help but laugh dryly. "What a terrible time for you to be so far away."

Kanda hummed softly. "Well, rest assured. I'm still in one piece, and I intend to stay that way." The swordsman's confidence comforted the white haired Exorcist greatly. Allen sighed softly, opening his eyes again. "Listen, Moyashi. This mission shouldn't take me that long to complete. Don't worry too much. You know what Komui said about putting too much stress on your mind and body right now."

Exhaling through his nose, Allen let go of the cord, resting his hand on the table. "I know, I remember. I don't want you to worry about that right now, either. Keep your mind clear for your mission, and don't get yourself killed."

"Tch. As if I'd be so reckless." Kanda scoffed, making Allen smile again. The young Exorcist didn't want to hang up.

"Come back to me soon, Kanda…" He almost whispered.

"Of course." Kanda said, keeping his voice low again. "When we're back together, I'll make sure we have proper time to unwind. I'll help you relax."

The seduction in his voice made Allen blush, covering his mouth. _"You're dirty."_ He whispered loudly, knowing Lenalee would hear him anyway. He heard her snicker from behind him.

"Kanda, we have to leave now." Christine called out to him, poking her head around the corner to make sure he was actually there and she wasn't just talking to a brick wall.

Kanda let out a soft grunt of displeasure. "I have to leave now. I'll check in with you when I can."

Allen's eyes fell to the floor, nodding, even though the other couldn't see him. "I love you. Please, stay safe."

"Of course. Don't you forget to stay safe, too, or I'll kick your ass." Kanda said, just before hanging up.

Allen stood there for a minute, still holding the receiver to his ear. He was probably thinking too much into it, but Kanda hadn't said 'I love you' back to him. He carefully put the phone down, taking a deep breath. He heard Lenalee stand up behind him. "Feeling better?" She asked hopefully, disconnecting her golem from the telephone.

"I don't know." Allen admitted, looking a bit worse for wear. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm not feeling very well."

Lenalee nodded. "Okay… If the rain lets up, I might go and get familiar with the area. But I'll be here if you need me." She told him.

Allen nodded, letting Timcanpy follow him to his room next door. Closing the door behind him, he closed his eyes again and let the back of his head hit the wood with a light thump. As much as he wanted to block the images from his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about them. Not just Kanda, but their child. The dark figure was undoubtedly a Noah, but who? Tyki? The Earl?

Was it Nea?

Allen slowly moved his hand, resting it against his lower abdomen, brows furrowing. Would the Noah find out about his child? Or was this a sign that they already knew and they were planning on causing harm to Allen and his little family? He slowly slid down the door, settling on the floor, curling up and hugging his knees.

* * *

_"Come back to me soon, Kanda..."_

There was nothing more the swordsman wanted to do than return to his love. Not be on this stupid mission with a couple of amateurs that would pull him down. He rounded the corner of the alley he was standing in, finding the Norwegian woman waiting for him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your call, General, but we need to get going now." Christine told him, watching him as he began walking by her, letting out a _tch _in response. Seeing as they were a bit away from Chaoji and the Finders, she decided to converse with him as she followed behind. "Was that Allen Walker?" She couldn't help but notice the almost unnoticeable way his shoulders tensed. A smirk pulled a bit at her lips. "The two of you are on pretty good terms, ja?"

"What are you getting at, woman?" Kanda questioned, anger in his voice. His fingers brushed against Mugen's hilt. "Are you threatening something?" He was ready to turn his sword to her, hand ready to unsheathe his sword.

"My two best friends kept their relationship a secret in fear of being punished by the Order. I'm not threatening anything." Christine said, sounding offended by the tone she used. Turning around and examining her expression, it turns out she really was offended. Narrowing his eyes at her, he waited for her to say something else. "Allen Walker saved my friend's life. If he didn't talk to her, I don't know if she ever would have been able to recover the way she did. I'm indebted to him."

Kanda wasn't expecting these words from an Exorcist he barely knew. "What does that have to do with me?"

Looking him confidently in the eye, Christine kept her head high. "I think you know that it has everything to do with you, Kanda. I'll gladly give my life for either of you."

"I can't ask you to do that. That's stupid. You barely know me."

Christine smiled at him. "I wasn't asking. Now, let's go. We don't want to fall behind."

Kanda just watched as she walked by him, unable to respond. She was stubborn. And yet, there was something he respected about that. Huffing, he followed her, joining the others.

* * *

"He's still acting so strange…" Lenalee murmured to herself as she began her trip back to the hotel in the rain. She was holding a bag of some food she had bought, hopefully to lift her friend's mood. She also took a look around the town, finding nothing out of the ordinary. No, the only thing out of the ordinary was whatever situation her friend was in. Her brother had assured her that they had everything under control, but even _he _wouldn't tell her what was going on. And he told her _everything_.

Nothing added up to her. If Allen was gravely ill, why was he continuing to go on missions? Surely they wouldn't let him continue his duties if it were that serious… But then again, what minor illness could it be that even Komui wouldn't tell her about?

She promised Allen that she wouldn't beg him to tell her, that she would wait until he was ready, but she was becoming impatient. She didn't know if she could continue to let it go because now it was starting to cloud her thoughts. The worry she felt over her friend only increased every day he wouldn't tell her what was happening to him.

So, she decided. As soon as Allen was awake, she would ask him again. And if he refused, then…

The crash that came from Allen's room almost startled the poor girl into dropping her bags on the floor.

"Allen!"

* * *

_"I wish I didn't have this gap in my front teeth."_

_"Why not?"_

_The brunette woman looked up from her place on the ground where she sat with the flowers to the young man who accompanied her. "I think I would look better without it."_

_"I think it just adds to your charm, love. It's one of the things I love most about you."_

_The memory soon became static and faded suddenly as Allen came face to face with a dangerously angry looking Nea. "What are you doing?!"_

_Allen narrowed his eyes as he glared at the Noah in front of him, tugging his hands away as chains brushed against his wrists. "You're so ready to reveal your other memories to me and take control of my body. Why won't you show me the rest? Who is this woman, Nea?"_

_Suddenly, Nea's hand was gripping his throat, a choked gasp leaving the Exorcist's mouth. "That doesn't concern you, Allen. Stop prying in things that don't involve you and just play along the way you're supposed to for __**once**__."_

Allen woke up abruptly, throwing his arm to the side to grab at the nightstand so he could pull himself up, accidentally knocking the lantern onto the floor, shattering the glass. He was sweating profusely and his head and heart were pounding.

_No, not now._

Throwing himself off of the bed, Allen fell to the floor as he tried to stumble to the bathroom, trying to keep a hold on his conscience. Silver eyes turned gold just as he looked into the mirror, gripping the porcelain sink tightly. He could feel his stomach twist into a knot, all of its contents threatening to come up, unable to shake feeling like something was inside him. This felt _terrible_. "God… Kid… What's going on with you?" Nea managed to choke out, feeling that he was about to lose the hold that he had finally got for the first time in months and also simultaneously projectile vomit all over the poor, tiny bathroom he was standing in.

The door was thrown open suddenly. "Allen?! Are you okay?"

Nea barely recognized that voice. He'd heard it once, maybe twice before, but he didn't know who it was-

Lenalee.

Allen's vision became hazy as he desperately clutched the sink, unable to keep himself from blacking out and falling to the floor, the woman rushing to his aid once she heard another crash in the bathroom. "Oh God, Allen!" She shouted, kneeling next to him, holding him up in her arms. He was sweating, breathing heavily. "You're burning up… Hold on, I'm going to bring you to your bed." She said softly, not even sure if he could hear her or not. After managing to get him into his bed, without stepping on any glass, she got another lamp going and wet a rag with cool water. She noticed that the sink was loose, probably from Allen gripping it so hard with his Innocence hand and falling while still gripping it. Returning to him, she put the rag on his forehead, relieved that his breathing was starting to even out and his skin was beginning to cool down.

Letting out a quiet moan, Allen cracked his eyes open. "L-Lenalee?" He asked, voice wavering a little.

Sighing in relief, Lenalee reached down and held his right hand. "Allen, what happened? I heard a crash, and then I found you on the bathroom floor."

"On the bathroom floor…" He repeated, staring past her as he tried to remember how he got there. It was a blur, but he vaguely remembered falling out of bed, and… That was it.

No, that wasn't it. He remembered Nea being angry with him. He remembered struggling for dominance in his mind as he tried to stop the Noah from taking his consciousness.

"I'm going to get you some water." Lenalee told him, patting his hand before setting it down on the mattress, getting up.

Allen only half paid attention to her, realizing that Nea had tried to take over again, and this time, Kanda wasn't here to stop him if anything bad had happened. Groaning softly, Allen shut his eyes and draped his left hand over his eyes, his right hand moving to splay on his aching stomach. What if he hadn't been able to take back control? Would Lenalee have been able to fend for herself?

Returning back to the bedroom with a glass of water, Lenalee just stood and stared at her friend for a moment. She hadn't really been paying attention before, but now that he wasn't wearing a shirt, she could really notice how much less toned her friend's abdomen was than usual. It didn't seem like he was letting up on his usual activities. Was weight gain part of his mysterious illness?

Sensing the sudden thickness in the room, Allen removed his arm from his eyes to see his best friend staring at him. Immediately, he gasped and moved his hand from his stomach, propping himself up on his shoulders a bit too fast, feeling the slightest bit faint. "Lenalee-"

"Allen, why are you sick?" The Chinese woman finally blurted out, concern written all over her face and laced in her voice. "I'm tired of you keeping me in the dark. I've been patient, but I _can't_ be patient anymore! I'm worried sick about you and I can't get an answer out of anyone!" She shouted, voice beginning to break as tears began spilling from her eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

Allen stared at her, guilt overcoming him as he listened to her chew him out. That was exactly what he didn't want to hear. He didn't want his friends worrying about him, especially not to this point. Chewing lightly on his lip, he sat up and turned his head away.

"Allen… _Talk to me._" Lenalee articulated, desperately.

Allen exhaled deeply through his nose. She was right. He couldn't keep hiding the truth from her. And in all honesty, he was going to need his best friend in the coming months, more than ever. Unsurprisingly to Lenalee, Allen smiled at her, like he always did when something was wrong and he was trying to act like everything was fine. It frustrated her greatly, making her clench her fists by her sides. "Lenalee," he spoke softly, reaching his hand over to pat the side of the bed, "please, sit down."

Still pouting softly, Lenalee slowly made her way over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge of it. She avoided his gaze for a moment, finally giving in and looking at him, finding him still smiling. "... I hate when you do that. You know I hate it."

"I know you do." Allen said, smiling wider.

_"Allen."_ Lenalee whined softly, turning her head away. Allen carefully grabbed her hand and held it in both of his own.

"Lenalee… Look at me, please. I'm sorry that I haven't been honest with you." He started off softly. "Please, understand. What's happening to me right now is really confusing and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, to be honest."

Lenalee swallowed softly, eyes glancing to her hand that he was holding. "... Does it have to do with the Fourteenth?"

Allen wasn't expecting her question. "... Well… I'm not sure, actually." He admitted. "But I don't think it does. It's between Kanda and I. It, frankly, shouldn't be possible, but… Somehow, it is."

"Are you stalling?"

"Maybe." Allen said, sighing softly. He was having trouble forcing the words off his tongue, afraid of her reaction. "... After that mission a few weeks ago, I went to the infirmary, like you told me to. They found something, and-"

"Oh, _God, _Allen." Lenalee choked out, starting to tear up. "Are you dying? Is that why you're sick?"

"No, no, no, no!" Allen fretted, holding her hand firmly to his chest. "I'm not dying! I promise, I'm not dying." Lenalee sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes. "They checked me over, and well… I'm pregnant."

Lenalee's expression blanked for a moment as she stared at him, trying to process the information. Allen began to grow nervous at her reaction. "... Allen, I think I just misheard you. I thought I heard you say you were pregnant."

"That's because I did." Allen confirmed. "And before you yell at me for 'messing with you', just think about all the symptoms. The nausea, the cramps, the headaches, the dizziness. My clothes are starting to feel more snug as well, so you can add weight gain to the list. Lenalee, I'm telling you the truth. Kanda and I are having a baby."

Lenalee did just that, thinking over every single one of the things that Allen had just listed, everything becoming more and more clear. "Oh my… Oh my God…" She whispered, covering her mouth with her unoccupied hand. "_Oh my God!"_

Allen flinched slightly, loosening his grip on her hand. "Lenalee, don't be upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you." She said, lowering her hand from her mouth. "I just…" Trailing off, Allen could see realization dawn on her face. "Allen, you shouldn't be on this mission. You shouldn't be on any mission."

Allen sighed softly, resting his head back against the bed's headboard. "I know that… But I can't just stop going on them, Lenalee. Central would be suspicious. I don't want them to do anything to my baby."

Lenalee had to take everything in her to stay calm, not wanting to set the young man off. "But what if you get hurt on a mission, Allen? What if something bad happens to you? _And _the baby?"

Allen's jaw tightened as tears started to build, his eyes looking away from his friend. He didn't want to cry in front of her like this, but he couldn't help it. Didn't she know that that was constantly on his mind? He could never stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried to put his mind at ease. He raised one of his hands to drape across his eyes, sniffling softly. He could feel Lenalee grip his other hand tightly.

"Allen… Don't cry. Calm down for a minute. I'll calm down too." She told him, stroking his hand. Once his sniffling ceased, she began to speak again. "I'm sorry for freaking out like that. Everything will be okay, I promise." Lenalee fixed the way she sat on the bed, tucking one leg under the other. "I don't know how it happened, but I'm happy! I really am." She said genuinely. That got Allen to glance at her over his arm, sniffling once more.

"... Y-You are?"

"Yes, Allen."

"You… You're not upset?"

"I'm upset that you're on this mission when you should be at home resting, but other than that, no."

Allen let out a small chuckle, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "That was such a mom thing to say, Lenalee."

Lenalee smiled warmly at him, reaching her hand up to his head, pulling it carefully to rest on her shoulder. "How about we settle for big sister?"

"Deal." Allen chuckled, shutting his eyes. As Lenalee carefully rubbed his back, Allen finally began to feel himself relax for the first time in weeks. "Thank you, Lenalee…"

Lenalee's smile widened, hugging him a little tighter. "I think we should sleep in my room tonight. It's a bit of a mess in here and I'm still worried about that fever you had."

"But-"

"Come on, get up." She told him, standing from the bed, making sure neither of them stepped on glass.

"Fine. I'll sleep on the floor." He said, letting her drag him back to her bedroom. Lenalee scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Sleep on the floor." Lenalee chuckled, mumbling the last part. As if she was going to make her friend sleep on the floor, pregnant or not.

* * *

Getting that off his chest last night really took a weight off of Allen's shoulders. Waking up the next morning, he felt good. Much to his relief, he wasn't feeling nauseous, though he certainly had the rest of the day for that.

They found themselves in a cozy little cafe to have breakfast before they started to investigate the town more in depth. They made sure they took the table farthest in the back. After they both ordered something to drink, Lenalee waited until their server was gone before she started talking with Allen. "So that's what all the mint and ginger tea was for. I thought Kanda had turned you on to it."

Allen let a smile pull at his lips as he chuckled. "Jerry told me it would help settle my stomach." He told her, stirring his tea lightly before placing the spoon down. Taking a sip and looking up at her, he realized his error a second too late.

"You told Jerry before me?"

Avoiding her gaze, Allen looked out the window, feeling her staring at him. "... Komui told me to." He tattled. "He said it was better if Jerry knew so he could help with my diet."

Taking a deep breath as she held her warm cup in both of her hands, Lenalee looked at him again. "Okay, start at the beginning. How did you find out?"

Allen went over what he said to her the night before, bringing her up to speed with all of the check ups he's had so far. He started smiling again. "Komui says the baby has a strong heartbeat."

Lenalee had sparkles in her eyes as she listened to her friend talk about all the milestones he had already hit. She couldn't help but be excited and happy for her friends. It had been so long since she'd seen a baby. "So, how is Kanda about all of this?"

Allen gave a small sigh, keeping an awkward smile on his face. "To be honest… I don't really think it's set in for him yet. I mean, I don't think it has for me either, but I'm at least grasping that there's a little human growing inside me that I'm going to have to care for. I'm not sure if Kanda has really grasped it yet." Allen admitted. "And to be honest… I'm a little afraid of how he'll react when it finally dawns on him." Lenalee was quiet, glancing down at her cup. She knew how Kanda could be sometimes. "The night we found out, he punched the wall so hard that he broke his hand."

"He what?!"

"Mhm…" Allen hummed, taking another sip of his tea. "That was the night before Lavi found him sleeping on the couch in the lounge. Kanda got drunk."

Lenalee groaned, holding her head in her hands. "Oh, Kanda…" She sighed. "I remember when he used to sneak tequila from the kitchen and drink it when we were younger. I always wondered how he never got a hangover."

Allen let out a snort. "Well, he definitely got one this time." He mumbled. "I don't blame him for the way he reacted. While neither of us really grew up knowing what a family is, I at least got to experience it with Mana, you got to experience it with Komui and your parents… Kanda never did." Allen said softly, smiling sadly. "He and Alma made due with what they had, but… He didn't deserve that."

The conversation halted for a moment as silence overcame them, both taking in what Allen had just said. He had both of his hands on the table, staring at them. And then he cracked a smile. "And I'm fairly certain he never learned about the reproductive system. I don't think he knows how it works."

Lenalee covered her mouth, trying not to break in the middle of the restaurant. "Oh, Allen, _no-_"

"Lenalee, I didn't say anything, but one of the dates that Kanda told Komui when we were trying to figure out the due date, it was-"

The waitress got their attention, asking if they were ready to take their orders. Allen let Lenalee go first, waiting for the woman to finish writing before he would start his large order. Catching Lenalee's eye as they waited, he covertly opened his mouth and pointed into it, finishing his thought from their conversation that was cut off.

Lenalee had to give herself credit. Even if she had to bite her lip as hard as she could, she managed to keep her laughter in until the waitress had left, finally slamming her head down on her folded arms, trying to keep as quiet as possible. "Allen, you're _terrible._" She almost cried. "You knew I would laugh at that. You wanted me to laugh in that poor woman's face."

"I did _not._" Allen insisted, smiling slyly. "I was just finishing our conversation before I forgot."

"You didn't need to tell me that!" Lenalee exclaimed. Great, now her face was all red from laughing. Fanning herself with her hand, she rolled her eyes before looking at him again. "So when is the due date, anyway?"

Oh God. Had Allen forgot the date already? The most important date that he had to keep in mind? Squinting his eyes as he gently tapped each of his fingers against the table top individually, he started counting in his head. "Oh! February," he started to trail off, "February… Twelfth."

"That didn't sound very confident, Allen. Pregnancy brain already?" Lenalee teased innocently, the boy blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay, I might need a refresher on the day. But it's definitely February." He told her. "February, our baby will be here."

* * *

_**I have many apologies this week. First apology, I'm sorry that this update is a week late. This chapter really kicked my ass and I was having an extremely hard time writing it. Which leads me to my second apology. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I restarted it like three times and this is the one that flowed the best. Hopefully chapter 11 doesn't cause me as much trouble as this one did. Thank everyone again for the support and the kind reviews, and also thank you to hetalianGemini who always supplies little inside jokes for the fic between us in their reviews and for overall making me feel like I'm not a total failure in regards to this fic. I appreciate all of you so much, sorry for the late update again!**_


	12. Chapter 11

"We already checked that part of town. There's no Innocence and _no _Akuma." Allen said, scratching the top of his head as he and Lenalee walked through the American town they were still in, Timcanpy flying loyally by his head.

"I guess that's it, then. We turned this town upside down and there's absolutely nothing here. Not even a minor trace." Lenalee sighed. She couldn't help but feel like they had wasted time here, even though it was nice to actually take a few days to breathe. Allen felt the same.

Together they walked through the strips of stores, doing a bit of window shopping here and there. "That dress would look pretty on you." Allen noted.

Lenalee smiled at her friend. "You think so?"

"Of course. You look pretty in everything." He said, smiling back at her. Then, his expression fell suddenly. "Oh, fuck!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"My pants…" Allen groaned, pressing his palm to his temple. "I forgot my pants."

"Your… Your pants?" Lenalee repeated in confusion.

"I asked Johnny to move the buttons on a few pairs of my pants since they're becoming too tight. I've been wearing Kanda's, and they've been okay, but they're too long." Allen explained. "And I forgot to get them back from him before we left."

Lenalee looked into the clothing shop they were in front of and a thought came into her mind. "You know, while we're here, you should buy a few new pairs."

"But I already asked Johnny to fix the ones I have." Allen said. "That should be fine, right?"

"Maybe for right now, but they're not going to last you for long." Lenalee told him. That kind of scared Allen. "How many weeks did you say you were?"

"Like… Twelve, I think." Allen told her. That was the last thing Komui told him. He should start keeping track of it himself.

Lenalee nodded. "You'll definitely need more pants. The ones you have now aren't gonna last you for much longer."

Allen sweated a bit, looking uneasy. "You make it sound like I'm just going to become huge all of a sudden."

Grabbing his wrist, Lenalee started to guide him into the store. "You're not gonna become huge all of a sudden, but you're gonna start growing quicker than you think."

Allen could barely pay attention as she dragged him to the men's section, Tim tucking himself away into Allen's coat. He soon found himself worrying about how he'd be able to hide his pregnancy once he really began showing. He barely put any thought into how big he'd _really _get.

"Allen."

"Huh?"

"Were you listening?"

"No…" He said honestly before apologizing.

"These are your size now. So start looking at the sizes that are a few up from here, just to get started." She told him before lowering her voice. "You won't need to try them on since they'll be too big right now."

Allen nodded, starting to look through the selection, his mind still racing a mile a minute. Soon, he wouldn't just have to worry about shopping for himself. The closer he got to his due date, the closer he came to having to get things ready for the baby. What kind of clothes would he get? What kind of furniture? _Where would they even put furniture? _

Wanting to steal another glance at his ever changing appearance in the mirror, Allen looked into one of the ones hanging on the wall next to them and at that moment, swore he saw the reflection of the mysterious brunette woman from Nea's memories. Gasping in shock, Allen whipped his head around behind him, only to find that there was no one there. He and Lenalee were still the only customers in the store. Allen let out a shaky breath, getting Lenalee's attention.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a bit light headed." He chuckled softly, trying to brush it off. Perhaps he was just hallucinating.

Lenalee grabbed his arm gently, looking concerned. "Are you going to pass out?"

"No, I think I'll be fine." He insisted, picking up a pair of black slacks. "I'm just overwhelmed… Again. There's a lot to think about. Stuff that I have time to figure out, I suppose."

Lenalee helped sort through more of the pairs, picking up another. "I know it's a lot and it's stressing you out. But you have support, so don't try to put everything on your shoulders and deal with it yourself like you do with everything else."

Called out again. Allen huffed, grabbing one more pair of pants. "I think this should be fine for now." He said, looking at the one pair she held. "Now, let's pay so we can get back to the hotel and check in with Komui and see what we should do from here."

While she dropped the subject verbally, Lenalee kept thinking about how Allen constantly did that. This was one thing that he couldn't take on by himself because it wasn't just his own health and wellbeing he had to take into consideration. Putting everything down, she nudged him out of the way so she could pay. She didn't notice how he kept glancing around the store.

Once they were finished, they were on their way back to the hotel, chatting back and forth, all the while not knowing they really were being watched.

"Tyki, I wanted to say hi to Allen." Road whined loudly, almost pulling the older man's arm off as she hung on it. "It's no fun if I don't get to actually _play _with Allen and Lenalee, you know. And with how strong Nea's presence was last night, I don't know how many more times I'll be able to have fun with him!"

Letting a cloud of smoke flow out of his mouth, Tyki tried his best to keep calm despite her irritating complaints. "We're not here to have fun, Road. We're here to try to find out what this unforeseen event is."

Road let out a small _'oooh'_ as she stopped hanging on Tyki's arm, merely holding onto it as she stood next to him, a hand on her hip. "The one that the Earl can't seem to figure out?"

"Yes, Road," Tyki said, a twinge of sarcasm in his tone, "that one."

"We should have brought Wisely with us." Road said. "He definitely would have been able to help us."

Letting out a chilling chuckle, Tyki placed his cigarette back in his mouth. "Next time."

Allen turned around, feeling uneasy. He didn't see anything or anyone suspicious. Then why was he feeling like someone was watching them?

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked, turning around.

After taking one last glance around the area, Allen just smiled reassuringly at her. "Nothing. Let's get back to the inn." He said, starting to walk again. Lenalee's brows furrowed as she stared at him.

He was doing it again.

* * *

"So, how is the mission going?" Komui asked, his feet propped up on his desk.

Lenalee was occupied with packing her things while Allen spoke to her brother, even though she could still hear the conversation through her golem. Allen sighed. "An absolute flop. I don't think there's anything here, Komui."

Komui didn't seem very upset or disappointed on his end, Allen vaguely able to hear him scribble something down. "Well, not every phenomenon will be Innocence. Good work, you two."

"Oh…" Allen murmured, a bit confused. "Thank you…?"

Sensing the confusion in Allen's voice, Komui tacked on, "I'd rather you not find anything and come back safe than find something and be in harm's way." Komui didn't hear a response from either of the young Exorcist's, deciding to speak again. "Anyway, safe travels, you two. I'll see you soon."

Upon their return to the Order, they were immediately greeted by Lavi, who pulled both of them into hugs. "God, I've been so bored here!"

"You haven't been on a mission?" Lenalee asked curiously as she pulled away. Allen held the mission report in front of him as he looked to his taller friend.

"Nope, not yet." Lavi told them as the three of them started walking. "So, I've just been hanging around and stuff. Reading."

"Speaking of reading, I should drop this report off to your brother, Lenalee." Allen chimed in, holding the document up.

"Are you sure, Allen? I can come with you." Lenalee said, turning to look at him.

"You don't even want to get something to eat first?" Lavi asked, sounding shocked, watching with Lenalee as their friend walked off with the report, turning around to walk backwards for a few steps.

"I'll be fine! I should only be a few minutes anyway." He insisted, his smile widening. "Anyway, I'm sure you two were really missing each other. You could use the few minutes by yourselves."

The two of them blushed and gasped at his response, only making him laugh at how ridiculous they looked.

* * *

"Come in!"

Opening the door softly, Allen stuck his head inside Komui's office. "Komui?"

Picking his head up, the Chinese man's eyes widened. "Oh! You're back!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "How was it?"

Sighing softly as he shut the door behind him. "Hopeless. I feel like I failed because we didn't find anything. We didn't even find any Akuma." After walking over to the desk, Allen carefully placed the document down.

"Don't feel so down. I knew there wasn't going to be any Innocence there." Komui said, taking a sip of coffee while Allen threw him a bewildered look.

"Come again?"

"There was no Innocence in that town. I sent you two there on purpose."

Allen was absolutely flabbergasted, trying to find the right words to describe his shock, but he could only manage to get out one word. _"Why?"_

Setting his coffee mug down, Komui folded his hands on the desk. "I thought you could use a little break. With all the pregnancy stress and Kanda being gone, I thought getting away would help ease your conscience."

The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, I would have been a lot more at ease if you would have told me what was going on."

"I'll take your inability to relax into consideration next time." Komui said with a hint of sarcasm, reaching forward to grab the document before opening it up to glance it over. "Anyway, anything else to report? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright." Allen said, expression softening a bit, though he was still feeling irritated over Komui's little fib about the mission. "Still feeling a bit nauseous… And tired." He noted before he suddenly remembered something. "Oh! My pants." He watched as Komui leaned over and picked up the three pairs of trousers, tossing them to the young man, who thanked him.

"So, besides those symptoms, everything else okay?" Komui asked, making some notes in one of his files.

Nea… Allen almost let the words slip off his tongue, but then he was hit by a small fear. What if Komui didn't let him go on missions with Lenalee anymore because he was concerned with her safety? He needed his best friend just as much as he needed his boyfriend.

Komui noticed Allen absentmindedly begin chewing on his bottom lip. "Allen? Is something on your mind?"

Snapping from that thought, Allen just smiled and waved him off. "Oh! No, everything is fine. I was just… thinking about my pants."

Somehow, Komui figured that Allen wasn't being completely honest with him, but he decided not to push him to give a different answer. Especially since he would probably be upset with him after the next bit of news he was about to share with him. "Well, if that's it, then I would like to share one more thing with you." He started off, the younger man tilting his head a bit. "Well… After your last exam with Central, they did a little bit of background on Adelina." He started out. Immediately, Allen's heart was caught in his throat, skin paling a bit. Did she get into trouble because of him? Komui seemed to notice his change in demeanor. "Relax, relax! Nothing bad happened." He said, reassuringly, waving his hands. "I don't think they got very far in their digging. I believe that they are unaware she is related to Head Nurse, who I know they feel like has a soft spot for you. She does, but that's beside the point." Komui said, earning a chuckle from the young man. "Anyway, we can use that information to our advantage in regards to upcoming exams."

Allen stood silently as the Chief relayed the information to him, although he was still a tad confused. "How is that to our advantage?"

"I'm glad you asked." Komui said, relaxing back in his chair. "Because the lovely Director Rouvelier thinks he hand-picked an unbiased nurse who will report loyally to him without question. Unfortunately for him, that's not the case."

Allen blinked as Komui talked. "... That would involve telling her that I'm pregnant, right?" He asked softly. An uncomfortable moment of silence passed. "Komui?"

Komui seemed to be avoiding Allen's gaze as the realization slowly dawned on the white haired Exorcist.

"Komui, did you tell her?" Allen questioned, eyes widening as the Chief refused to answer him. _"Komui."_

"I did it! I told her!" Komui blurted out, slamming his head down on the desk.

_"KOMUI!"_ Allen yelled out in outrage. "How could you tell someone that behind my back?! _Without even asking me?!_"

"I had to!" Komui exclaimed, picking his head back up while fixing his glasses a bit. He knew that Allen's hormones were out of whack right now and he didn't want to make him any angrier than he could tell he was getting. "I wasn't trying to go behind your back and gossip, Allen. I was doing it for your wellbeing. I'm sorry, I should have asked you." Komui watched, satisfied internally, as the boy struggled to remain angry, his face slowly softening. "Why don't you go have dinner?" He asked. "Take your pants and go relax."

That sounded like a good idea. Allen turned to leave, his hand almost touching the handle of the door when a thought suddenly shot through his head. "Komui?"

"Yes, Allen?"

Swallowing softly, Allen wondered if this was a good idea. It could be a long shot, but maybe there was something Komui knew or could find out. What's the harm, right? Turning his head to look back at his boss, he hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Do you know of anyone who worked for the Order by the name of Agnes?"

Allen was a bit relieved to see the older man seriously ponder his question rather than brush him off or be suspicious of him. "Not off the top of my head. I don't recall anyone with that name while I've been Chief. But that doesn't rule out them working here before I came." He said, tapping his pen to his chin lightly. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just curious." Allen said, smiling.

Komui knew better than that. He had to have a reason, otherwise he wouldn't have asked. "I can dig around a little to see if I can find anything for you. Only if you fill me in if I find anything."

"An ultimatum, Komui?" Allen asked in a slightly joking matter.

"I know you're not doing anything underhanded, Allen. But usually when you try to take care of things without anyone's help, you do crazy things, like run away, or almost get yourself killed."

Making a face at the slight sarcasm, Allen let out a huff. "Fine. If either of us can find any information, I'll tell you." He said, opening the door.

As he walked out, he heard Komui shout, "You should be telling me regardless!" Shaking his head with a chuckle, Allen walked away from the office.

For a little more than two weeks, he tried to stay as calm as he possibly could. That was especially hard to do when his boyfriend still hadn't returned from his mission. He hated waking up in the morning without him there, and he needed him especially on one particular morning when Allen got up to get dressed. Everything was relatively okay. He had thrown up again, much to his displeasure, but he was used to it. He took a nice shower, making sure he got every part of his body, even taking a few extra minutes just to let the warm water run over his skin.

After getting out and drying off, he spent a few minutes trying to decide what to wear. Even though it was nearing the end of August, the weather was still feeling humid to Allen, which he was struggling with now on a daily basis. For a moment, he contemplated wearing only his boxers around the Order, but immediately dismissed that thought. Only when he pulled a pair of pants out and he turned to face himself in the mirror did it really hit him how much his body was beginning to change. His middle was starting to look less like a bloat and more like he was really pregnant, his belly curving gently outward.

And that was the moment he was anticipating.

The moment where it would finally dawn on him, the realization socking him right in the face.

Allen covered his mouth with his hand after letting out a soft cry, staring at his reflection in the mirror. It was somewhat hard for him to describe what he was feeling at that moment. On one hand, he was completely overjoyed to know that their baby was growing and he was finally starting to see some progress. And the other, small, part of him was scared of the realization that he was slowly getting closer and closer to becoming a parent.

Telling himself that he needed to calm down, he sat down on the bed, trying to catch his breath through his tears. He shut his eyes as his breath hitched a few times, slowly but surely starting to calm down. "Relax, Allen, relax. No need to get so worked up over this." He told himself. "This just means that everything is going the way it should. And Kanda will be back soon! Everything is fine." He whispered softly, tilting his head back a bit. He let a smile pull at his lips as he perked up and opened his eyes. "Everything is fine!"

With his sudden burst of confidence, Allen lifted himself up from the bed, pulling on the pants that he had grabbed. Once dressed, he strutted out of his room to start his day. And something he wanted to do that was on his mind for a few weeks now was taking a quick, secret glance through the Order's archives.

He had to be extra cautious. If anyone caught him entering or going through records, it certainly wouldn't end well for him. Central would have a field day with that information. So, after keeping his eye on the area for a while to make sure there was little to no chance of anyone seeing him, he made his way to the doors and slipped inside silently with Timcanpy.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It wasn't very well lit, even with the lantern he brought. And while he knew there would be a lot of files to look through, he wasn't quite expecting the seemingly never ending rows filled with boxes. Well, he had to start somewhere. He let Timcanpy hold the lantern with his tail while he began sorting through all of the 'A' documents.

"Jesus, Tim… I really didn't think this through, did I?" Allen asked his golem softly as he stopped to rub his head after an hour or so. "I'll be in here forever at this rate."

Maybe he would have been. Or maybe he'd be caught and whisked away. That was his next thought as he heard the distinctive sound of the archive doors opening, closing a second later. Allen panicked, softly putting the light of his lantern out while Tim flew up, hiding at the very top of the wall of documents, Allen ducking behind a stack of misplaced boxes.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…'_ Allen thought to himself, trying to keep his breathing slow and quiet. He clamped a hand over his mouth as his heart began to race in his chest. Maybe the person would miss him and carry on their way. It was wishful thinking. Allen could soon see the dim light of their lantern out of the corner of his eye, the person seeming to walk right in his direction. His heart was caught in his throat as they stopped in front of him.

"You know this area is off limits, Walker."

For a moment, a wave of relief washed over Allen before a new wave of anxiety struck him. He turned his head to look up at Link, unable to calm his racing heart. "... Did you follow me here?"

Link closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh before looking down at the boy sitting on the floor. "You know that I'm still under orders to keep an eye on you."

Allen felt his blood run cold, sitting there silently for a minute. "... Are you going to report me to Central, Link?"

Setting the lantern down beside the box that Allen was hiding behind, Link began trailing his eyes up the side of the shelving. "Perhaps I would if I thought you were doing something underhanded."

Allen blinked a few times, Link looking back down at him when he didn't answer. "How do you know I'm not doing something underhanded?" He didn't expect to hear Link snort at his question, the blond shaking his head.

"I know you better than you think I do, Walker." Allen's eyes widened a bit as Link went back to looking at the shelf. "Now, what's the name of the person you've been looking for for over an hour in here?"

Grabbing the box and using it to help himself stand up, Allen joined Link in looking. "Her name is Agnes." Again, Allen wasn't expecting to hear Link chuckle at him.

"Well, that's one reason you can't find it."

Allen hummed in confusion. "Aren't they in alphabetical order?"

"Yeah. By surname."

Allen's jaw dropped as he stared at Link, absolutely dumbfounded. This whole time… He'd been looking in the wrong section. Suddenly, he was feeling light headed. "I'm gonna pass out." He mumbled, sitting on top of the box on the floor, slumping over and holding his face in his hands. Lenalee was right. He did have pregnancy brain.

… Oh, shit.

Link had been, presumably, watching him this whole time. Did he know about the baby? Did he inform Central? Breakfast suddenly felt like it was going to make a reappearance, all over the floor in front of him.

Link shook his head. "Well, what's her last name? We can start looking there instead."

"..."

A long silence fell between the two as Allen struggled to flip through the information in his brain and remember. She had told him, he knows she did. It was on the tip of his tongue… "Christ…" Allen groaned, running his hand through his hair as he leaned further over, hanging his head.

"... Her name is Agnes Christ?"

"_No_, Link, I don't remember what her last name is." Allen griped, sitting up straight. "It completely slipped my mind."

"Not surprised…" Link muttered, Allen shooting a glare in his direction before he stood up, turning to look at the wall.

"Hey." Allen said, Link looking back at him. "Why are you helping me?"

Link stood still for a moment, seeing Allen's skeptical look. "I would say it's because we're friends, but I know I've lost your trust."

Allen looked away. "... Kind of." He admitted. "I want to trust you, but… It's really hard when you're still acting under Central. They want to hurt me, Link. And, no offense, at this point, I don't know if you knowing any of my personal matters would be harmful or helpful to me."

The German man fell silent again. He sighed, leaning back against the shelf as he crossed his arms, looking away from the Exorcist. The two of them were alone for the first time in a long time, and who knows when this opportunity would arise again. After softly pursing his lips for a moment, Link opened his mouth. "I know about you and General Kanda."

The words struck Allen like an arrow through his chest. He started to drown in panic, his eyes trailing over to see Link making direct eye contact with him, his gaze firm. "... I don't know what you mean."

"I first noticed when the General caught me after he and Johnny Gill found you." Link said, flat out ignoring Allen's blatant lie. "I can see the way you two interact with each other. Others may not be able to, but after studying your behavior for so long, both of you, it's actually quite obvious."

So, Link knew about his and Kanda's relationship. He could feel his head begin to swim, setting his hand against the wall next to him. God, he was fucked. He was so absolutely fucked. They weren't careful enough, and now Central was onto them.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's been months. Don't you think Rouvelier would have punished you by now if I had told him what I know?"

Allen could see the slightly stricken expression on the blond's face before he turned his head away again. Link had been keeping his secret for him this whole time? This was starting to confuse Allen. Whose side was Howard Link really on? Malcolm Rouvelier's or Allen Walker's?

Pressing a hand to his temple as a headache began to form, Allen let out a shuddered breath. This was too much. "I think I'm done here for today. I'm feeling lightheaded and I'd like to go lay down."

Link silently picked up his lantern. "Well, then. I wish you well in finding whatever it is you're looking for in here. My help is available to you if you want it." He said, making his way back to the door, leaving Allen to collect himself in the archives before finally gathering himself and leaving.

* * *

Once Allen hit fifteen weeks, his mood was low more often than not. Three weeks since Kanda left for his mission, Allen laid awake in his bed in the early hours of the morning, his left arm draped over his face as he thought over their last phone call.

_"Rest assured. I'm still in one piece, and I intend to stay that way."_

Allen couldn't help but let a few tears dribble and spill over from his eyes despite the empty hole he felt in his chest.

_"You know what Komui said about putting too much stress on your mind and body right now."_

_"I know, I remember. I don't want you to worry about that right now, either. Keep your mind clear for your mission, and don't get yourself killed."_

_"Tch. As if I'd be so reckless."_

Allen's breath hitched softly as he inhaled. He moved his arm away so he could cover his face with his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. "Kanda would kick my ass for being so whiny and sad like this." He grumbled softly. He let his arms fall, letting out a huff before he puffed out his cheeks. The clock said it was five in the morning and he noted that it was still too early to get up. Exhaling deeply, Allen carefully rested his hands on his stomach, glancing down to see Tim still asleep on top of it. "I wonder what you would think of my moping…" Allen murmured softly, moving his thumb along his skin softly. A small smile appeared on his face as he continued talking to his baby, finding comfort in it. "I think about you a lot. I wonder what you'll be like, what you'll think of me…" He said, staring up at the ceiling. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy again, finally able to relax enough to get a few more hours of sleep in.

He vaguely remembered humming a familiar song as he drifted to sleep, the lyrics dancing through his mind even as the humming died down once he was fully asleep.

Upon walking into the cafeteria later that morning and up to the window to order, Allen was greeted as he normally was by Jerry. "Good morning, honey! How are you?" He called out, throwing a look over his shoulder at the young boy.

"I'm fine, Jerry! I'm starving." Allen said, smiling at the older man.

"Any special requests with your usual?"

Special requests… Allen lightly tapped his chin, thinking over his options. There was one thing that was on his mind quite a bit lately. "Can you make me soba noodles? The ones that you make for Kanda. With a boiled egg on the side. And a few skewers of dango, please."

"You got it." Jerry told him. "But I'm not going to make you sweets for every meal, you know!" He exclaimed as the young man walked away.

"Sorry, Jerry, can't hear you!" Allen insisted. "Be right back!"

After taking a small bathroom break, Allen returned to the cafeteria to get his order and sit down with Lavi and Lenalee, who had just arrived. "Hey, buddy! I didn't think you'd be in here this early!"

Sitting down, Allen shot the redhead a look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've been sleeping in the past few weeks, and I didn't think you'd be in here this early." Lavi repeated, Allen giving him a fake smile as he pulled one dumpling off its stick with his teeth. Lavi got a good look at the mountain of food around him, his eyes landing on one thing in particular. "Is that soba?"

Slowing the chew on his dango, Allen looked to his right. "... Yes. Why?"

"Yuu is gonna be so pissed when he finds out you're moving in on his territory." Lavi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why would he be pissed?" Lenalee asked, Allen waiting for an answer as he popped another dumpling into his mouth.

"Because that'll be less soba for him. You might eat it all and then what?"

"I'm not gonna _eat it all._" Allen huffed, cleaning off one of the three skewers completely. "I've just been really craving it lately, that's all."

Lavi snorted biting into the apple that he had sitting on his tray. "That made it sound like you're pregnant." He said, snickering like a child, chewing the fruit. That was a funny thought. Allen, being pregnant. Although, it stopped being funny when he noticed Lenalee looking between the two of them with wide, violet eyes and Allen's head drooping the slightest bit as he let out a heavy sigh. "... Allen, you were supposed to laugh at that."

Allen ignored him, sliding over the bowl of noodles, digging into them quietly. That wasn't exactly how he wanted Lavi to find out.

"Allen, buddy, you're freaking me out." Lavi chuckled nervously, keeping his voice low. "Why aren't you saying anything? You're not really pregnant are you? You can't be, you're a guy."

"I'm fifteen weeks… Due in February…" Allen mumbled under his breath before shoving a forkful of noodles into his mouth, refusing to look at his friend.

Lavi slumped in his seat, staring at his friend from across the table with a wide, single green eye. He would have called Allen out for lying to him about something so dumb if all of the symptoms didn't line up. "A-Allen, how-"

"I don't know! I don't know how!" Allen suddenly blew up, raising his voice slightly. "If I knew, I'd tell you. So stop bombarding me!"

Lavi flinched slightly from Allen's sudden change in tone before he looked to the woman next to him, trying to find any inkling that this was just some prank they were trying to pull on him. From the look Lenalee gave him, he slowly began to come to terms that they were telling the truth.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Allen picked up his empty trays and got rid of them, walking out of the cafeteria without saying anything to his friends. He stormed into the training room, finding some form of relief that he was in there by himself, though he didn't know how long that would last for. He made his way over to the back of the room. Running his hand down his stomach and resting it on his lower abdomen, Allen carefully sat on the floor and crossed his legs, exhaling. The mood swings were starting to frustrate him. He didn't mean to snap at his friend like that… Even though he was being a bit annoying. He tried to clear his mind of those thoughts, resting his hands on his lap as he closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling softly.

Meditating seemed to do him well. At least for a few minutes. Did he overreact? Lavi didn't deserve to have him blow up at him. He was just shocked, as he should be. There was no obvious reason why he should be able to carry this baby the way he was. In all honesty, Allen wished the mood swings would just go _away._ Groaning softly, he relaxed his posture and held his head in his hands.

He didn't know how long he sat like that for before the doors opened. His head snapped in that direction, watching as Lavi and Lenalee walked in.

Lavi looked a bit sheepish as they approached him, a hand on the back of his head. "... Hey, Allen."

Letting out a soft sigh, Allen looked up at him. "Lavi…"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. You weren't ready to talk and I put you on the spot." Lavi said, plopping down next to him on the left, leaning back a bit. Lenalee sat next to Allen on his right.

"No, I'm sorry." Allen said, shaking his head. "I should have kept a level head, and thought of a better way to tell you. You're basically the baby's uncle. I think you deserved more than a slip of the tongue."

"... Me? An uncle?" Lavi asked softly, clearly touched by Allen's statement. "Really?"

"Yes, of course." Allen said, smiling. "Lenalee is her aunt, you're her uncle."

"Her?" Lenalee repeated, eyes sparkling. "Is the baby a girl, Allen?"

Allen's smile widened a bit as he moved his hands to cup his belly before looking down at it, lidding his eyes. "I'd like to think so. There's really no way to find out until she comes, but… It's just a feeling I have."

Lenalee couldn't help but flash a beaming smile at her friend, so happy to hear that. "Can you imagine a little girl running around the Order? That would be so nice!"

Allen chuckled softly, turning his head to look at Lavi, who had a sudden thought. "Can you imagine a little _Yuu_ running around?" He muttered, almost shuddering as he contemplated the idea. His words threw both Allen and Lenalee into a fit of giggles.

"I've already seen that first hand from Kanda himself." Lenalee reminded them, sitting up on her knees. "He was very much like he is now. He tried to keep to himself as much as possible."

"Yeah, when he wasn't beating the shit out of people, I bet." Lavi grumbled, propping his head up on his hand. "So… Wow. I really can't believe this whole time… The symptoms were pretty obvious, now that I think about it." He muttered, rubbing his chin. "Just never considered this as a possibility!"

Allen breathed in for a moment before he got himself up off the floor, stretching his arms to get loosened up a bit before jumping into his exercise. "Me either. The only reason it came to my mind in the first place was because I was having strange dreams about being pregnant."

Lavi soon followed suit in regards to stretching. "That was a pretty big conclusion to jump to, Allen."

"It was either jump to conclusions or find out the hard way and let them cut me open to find out the tumor they thought I had was actually a baby." Allen replied plainly, giving a small shrug. He didn't catch Lavi's horrified expression.

Their session was quickly interrupted when a speaker blared to life, Bridget's voice echoing through the system. "The following personnel, please report to Chief Komui's office as soon as possible. Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto, and Allen Walker. Thank you."

"Jesus, I hope it's a mission. I'm tired of being cooped up in here." Lavi griped annoyingly, making Lenalee roll her eyes a bit as she grabbed the redhead's arm. Allen caught sight of Lavi's profile as he looked down at the woman next to him, smiling warmly at her. It made Allen think of Kanda again, his heart beginning to ache all over again. As the three of them met up with the other two on the way to Komui's office, Allen really started to think about his lover's absence.

It had been three weeks since Kanda had left with Chaoji and Christine. Panic started to overcome him as his throat and chest tightened. Were they okay? Is that why they were being called to Komui's office? Were they being sent out as back up? Were they struggling so bad that they needed five additional Exorcists to be sent to their location?

Allen masked his panic as they arrived to Komui's office, Marie opening the door for the other four. The older man himself seemed a bit more alert than usual, like he was listening in to something. Allen couldn't help but notice when he began to lift his hand to his right ear as Allen walked by him, entering the office. Perhaps he was picking up on the dead giveaway that was the youngest of the five's racing heart.

After the door was closed and the five of them were seated, everyone could soon see how stressed and agitated their Supervisor looked. He silently opened the document in front of him as Bridget handed out copies to the Exorcists. That's when Allen heard the news he was dreading for the past three weeks.

"General Kanda and his team have been ambushed near the border of Austria-Hungary and Germany. We'll be sending the five of you out to assist them in their fight and reduce casualties." He explained as calmly as he could. "You'll be entering through Germany. I understand this is late notice but it would be appreciated if you could get out there as soon as possible."

As Marie, Miranda, Lenalee, and Lavi stood, Allen made no effort to move, staying frozen in his spot with his head hanging. Komui's sister and Lavi both looked to him, but the older man merely nodded his head and waved them off silently, the two reluctantly leaving their friend. Bridget left them as well to continue with work.

Komui sat forward in his seat with his elbows propped on the table, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he folded his hands together in front of his face. "He's not dead, Allen."

"How long have you known about this?" Allen asked in a soft voice, eyes staring blankly at the floor in front of him.

"Only about half an hour or so. I needed a little time to think about who I'd like to send out." Komui told him. "I didn't want to send you out."

"Then why are you?"

"To be completely honest," Komui started out, leaning back and crossing his arms, "I needed to send someone with a General's strength."

A General's strength… Allen would feel flattered if he wasn't feeling overwhelmingly crushed with anxiety.

"On top of their abilities, I figured you'd all have an advantage due to both Miranda and Marie knowing German, and also Marie's hearing. That's why I'm sending them. Lavi and Lenalee are going because their attacks are strong. Don't tell her, but I'm also sending Lenalee just so there's someone extra so you don't put too much strain on yourself." Once Komui finished, he noticed that Allen wasn't responding to him, still staring at the spot on the floor. He tried to think of something that could comfort the boy, if even a little. "Oh, I thought you'd like to know that I've been working on something to amplify the sound of the baby's heartbeat."

It worked. Silver eyes looked up from the floor, shining with curiosity. "You what?"

Smiling, Komui sat up straight. "If I can just get the mechanics and design right, there's a strong possibility that this machine would be able to amplify the sound loud enough where you'd be able to hear it. I thought it would be a lot more helpful than continuing to use the stethoscopes."

Allen's hand carefully curled around his stomach while his mind mulled over the words he heard from Komui. "I'd be able to hear the heartbeat?"

"That's what I'm hoping for. Both you and Kanda would be able to hear your baby's heartbeat. But you have to bring him home first. Him, Christine, and Chaoji." Komui said softly, offering the boy a warm smile.

Suddenly feeling a determined fire lit within him, Allen nodded confidently and stood, taking his file with him as he began to prepare for the mission in his room, pulling on his uniform. "Kanda, please hang in there… I'm coming."

* * *

Talking was kept to a minimum as they arrived through the Ark gate, tensions high. Still, Miranda tried to lighten the mood, smiling at Allen and Lenalee. "It's been quite a while since the three of us have been in Germany, yes?"

Returning the smile, Lenalee remembered. "Yes, it has, hasn't it? Last time the three of us were here, we'd found you, Miranda."

Much to both of the women's pleasure, they saw Allen smile at them, though they couldn't do much for the troubled look in his eyes. "We'll have to come back sometime when things calm down."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but are we certain it's just the five of us here?" Marie asked suddenly, turning his head to the group behind him.

"Yes, it's just us." Lenalee said after taking a quick glance at the group. "Why? Do you hear something?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting things mixed up from all the Akuma's machinery I hear. It just sounds like there's an extra person with us."

Allen looked with concern at the blind man. An extra person so close ruled out Link following them or a Noah creeping up on them. Breathing out softly through his mouth, Allen stepped forward, turning to look at the other four members. "Right. Miranda, be ready to activate your Time Record once we get close enough."

Miranda barely had time to nod before an explosion went off in the distance, right where Kanda and his team were located.

* * *

_**Remember when I said writing chapter 10 kicked my ass? That had nothing on this chapter. Halfway through I really tried to put more effort in, so I hope it's not too bad. I'm really gonna sit down and focus for the next chapter. Thank you again for all the support and being patient..**_

_**I also forgot that during this time period, Austria and Hungary were merged. All those years of Hetalia, wasted.**_

_**DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino **_


	13. Chapter 12

Kanda could hear a baby crying. Whoever's baby it was, It sounded off in the distance… He could hear someone else crying…

_"Kanda…"_

Moyashi… It was his bean sprout who was crying. Why was Allen crying?

_"Kanda, please… I'm begging you… You can't leave us. You can't leave us like this. Please, for the love of God." He heard Allen sob. "Open your eyes!"_

"He's dead! Oh my God, Kanda is dead!"

Where was he?

"He's not dead! He's able to heal his wounds!"

That was that idiot, Chaoji. He recognized his annoying voice.

"Chaoji, _I saw the light leave his eyes!"_ He heard a woman shout frantically, sounding like she was struggling to hold back tears.

Everything rushed back to him as he regained consciousness, remembering that he was in the middle of a battle with Christine and Chaoji.

Christine let out a distressed shriek as she kept her shield steady over the three of them while Akuma pounded attacks against them, holding Kanda closer to her chest.

"Look! He's waking up!" Chaoji cried in relief, watching as the light returned to Kanda's eyes.

"Oh, thank God, General!" Christine nearly cried out. "I thought you were gone!"

"What happened?" Kanda choked out, his throat dry. He felt like his body was on fire and an indescribable pain was pulsing through his head.

"You got hit from behind and the blast sent you flying." Chaoji tried to explain, flinching as the attacks kept coming.

"We're cornered right now, General Kanda." Christine said, trying to stay calm despite the overwhelming amount of fear she was feeling. "Chaoji and I are pretty exhausted, and you're looking a little worse for wear… I don't really know what more we can do…"

"Don't say that!" Chaoji yelled, slamming his knuckles against the ground. "If you can just keep your shield up for a few more minutes, I'll be ready to get back out there and General Kanda will be healed!"

"I don't know if I can keep it activated for much longer!" The woman's arm shook as she struggled to keep her weapon activated, the invocation beginning to take a toll on her. "I used up a lot of my energy fighting them when they first attacked us and I'm using even more since I've been shielding us."

Chaoji looked like he was going to argue with her again before he looked past her with wide eyes, the woman whipping her head around to look behind her as an Akuma began priming its attack.

"Your back is wide open, Exorcists!" They laughed, ready to take them out.

Christine thought she was imagining things when she heard someone yell out from the other side of her shield, but she soon realized she wasn't when she saw a white belt restrain the Akuma, followed by Lenalee Lee slamming her foot down on its head, crushing it against the ground.

"Lenalee!" Chaoji exclaimed, feeling relief as well upon seeing his comrade. Allen soon landed on his feet, retracting his Clown Belt.

Everything he didn't want to see, everything he'd been fearing the past few weeks suddenly came crashing down on him as time came crawling to a halt and he stared at Kanda's damaged body in the Norwegian woman's arms. He couldn't hear what Lenalee was saying to Chaoji or Christine as Lavi rushed in to hold off the Akuma with Marie. He, Miranda, and Lenalee took cover under Christine's shield as Miranda began to activate her Innocence.

Lenalee helped Christine relax as they were shielded by Miranda's Time Record, finally able to deactivate her own and catch her breath.

Allen had taken Kanda into his own arms as he knelt beside him, his eyes glistening with a mixture of concern and tears, filling with relief as the swordsman turned his head toward him, eyes lidded. "Moyashi…?"

Letting out a breath of relief, Allen tightened his right hand's grip on him firmly as he leaned his head down, pressing their foreheads together carefully. Allen heard Kanda let out a soft groan as he closed his eyes. His tears that welled up trickled down his cheeks and dripped off of his chin. He wanted to hold his face with his left hand, but couldn't because Crown Clown was activated. "I told you to be careful, BaKanda." Allen murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

"I heard you…"

"I know you heard me, but you didn't listen to me." Allen said as he opened his eyes, not noticing as Miranda gasped as the injured Exorcists began healing, glancing around with uncertainty.

"I heard you crying…" Kanda mumbled, his injuries slowly starting to fade away.

Allen blinked in confusion. Heard him crying? Allen wasn't crying… _'He's delusional.'_ He thought to himself, sniffling away the remainder of his tears. _'Maybe he has a concussion.'_

"Miranda, what's the matter?" Lenalee asked, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder. Kanda stirred for a moment before he sat up fully, much to Allen's relief.

"It's like what Marie said before," Miranda fretted, looking at the clock on her wrist, "I'm keeping someone else's time besides the eight of us here, but… I don't know how."

Allen stared at her for a second as Kanda stood up before the realization of what was going on crashed down on him like waves against rocks.

Marie and Miranda were picking up on the baby's presence.

Allen's blood began to run cold as the others started discussing it around him. "That can't be, Miranda. There's only eight of us." Chaoji said to her. The German woman didn't look very convinced, still worrying over the kept time. She knew what she saw and felt. There was someone else there with them.

Lenalee could see Allen's eyes shooting back and forth around the group of them, noticing something was wrong. Opening her mouth to ask if he was okay, she was immediately cut off. "Worry about the math problems later!" Kanda barked at them, snatching Mugen from off the ground. "Lavi and Marie are the only ones out there fighting right now. You two are healed now, so get the fuck up and help them!" Chaoji obeyed his commander without question, rushing back out to fight with Christine right on his heel. Lenalee was the next to rush out, then Allen stood up slowly to follow after them. But suddenly he felt his face being grabbed, Kanda squeezing his cheeks gently as he scowled at the younger Exorcist, making him look at him. "You're not supposed to be here, Moyashi." He growled, keeping his voice low.

Puffing his cheeks out as he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, Allen gave a snarky remark through pouting lips. "You were supposed to come back in one piece."

"Tch, I am in one piece." Kanda stated in annoyance, letting go of Allen's face.

"Christine's hands were soaked in _your_ blood because of the wound on your head." Allen said, emphasizing his words. "You promised me you'd be careful." Kanda could see how upset Allen was through his eyes alone, silver irises piercing him like steel. Soon, he was able to feel the guilt start gnawing at him. Kanda started to turn away but his head whipped back around when Allen gripped his forearm, the boy hardening his gaze at the samurai.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Then don't be stupid. Keep your guard up and don't count me out. I'm not losing you here."

The assertive tone coming from the bean sprout brought a smirk to Kanda's face, much to said bean sprout's displeasure. His glare hardened, thinking the older man was brushing off his concerns. "I'm not losing you here either. You better watch your back or I'll kick your ass."

Allen was unable to stop the grin that made its way to his face. He looked down to the woman kneeling on the ground. "Hang in there, Miranda. We'll try to take care of this quickly."

"Please be careful out there, you two. Especially you, Kanda. Please try not to sustain any more injuries than you already have." Miranda babbled nervously.

Kanda huffed as the woman worried over him, turning his head away. "Those wounds will be healed by the time we're done here. Stop worrying about me." He demanded as he activated Mugen, rushing back out to fight off the horde of Akuma.

Allen smiled thankfully at her after his boyfriend's rude attempt to get the ultra caring woman to stop fretting over him before he ran out after, immediately jumping into action.

"Watch out, Bean Sprout!" Allen heard Lavi shout as the redhead hurdled toward him, just managing to land on his feet. Allen clenched his fist, gritting his teeth as Lavi straightened himself up.

"If you call me that one more time-"

Lavi gripped his hammer, looking up at the Akuma flying toward them. "Help me out here, buddy! I can't get a hit on him without him jumping all around!" He shouted, cutting the ivory haired Exorcist off. Allen rolled his eyes and extended Clown Belt to grab onto the Akuma, letting out a grunt as he swung it into the ground, allowing Lavi to swing his hammer down and destroy it with the Fire Stamp. Allen wasn't as ready for the impact as he would have liked to be, body swaying as the hammer made contact with the ground, gasping as he steadied himself.

"Allen! Are you okay?" He heard Lenalee shout from a bit away, turning his head in her direction to shout back.

"I'm fine!"

"Watch out, Moyashi!"

When did that Akuma appear in front of him like that? All of a sudden, Christine was shielding him and Kanda was using said shield to jump up and slice at the monster. The woman protecting him turned her head back, looking at him with concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem like you're one hundred percent." The boy looked at her as Kanda landed on his feet after the Akuma had been destroyed. "Were you hit?"

"I promise, I'm fine." Allen said confidently, turning to see the swordsman walk up to him, looking down at him as the woman ran off.

"If you're unwell, you should be sitting this one out."

"I said I'm _fine_." Allen spat stubbornly. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here. Now stop worrying about me and focus on finishing this!"

An Akuma floated down next to the two of them, laughing maniacally. "That's right, Exorcists! You should be focused on us!" Kanda and Allen turned toward them, standing shoulder to shoulder as they both drew their swords. "Nothing is more insulting than killing an Exorcist that's not paying attention!"

Allen smiled politely at the Akuma, greatly confusing the monster. "My apologies. You deserve to be acknowledged while your soul is purified." Those words paired with the sickeningly sweet smile the Exorcist wore angered the Akuma, so much so that they didn't even notice the black haired samurai disappear from their view.

Readying their weapon, the Akuma sneered down at Allen. "As if you'd be able to land a hit on me-"

Allen's smile widened as Mugen impaled their chest from behind and silenced them. That smile was the last thing that Akuma saw before Allen activated his own sword, delivering the final blow.

That smile is what drove Kanda absolutely crazy. The way that white haired brat was able to smile in situations like this. The way he could force a grin to a grim, repulsive demon that didn't deserve to be graced with such kindness. But nothing compared to one of Allen's genuine smiles, the ones that lit up his gorgeous face in the morning when those equally beautiful eyes opened to meet dark, cobalt blue ones.

And that's when Kanda really realized, standing there in the middle of the battlefield as the enemy continued to fall around them, that this stubborn, spoiled little bean sprout had him wrapped around his finger. When Allen turned around and gifted him a warm, genuine smile, the stoic Exorcist felt his heart clench in his chest for a moment before he nearly melted.

How did Allen Walker manage to make him feel this way?

Kanda quickly snapped out of those thoughts as he watched his boyfriend sway for a moment, rushing over to keep him steady. Allen gripped the sleeve of his left bicep with his right hand, head drooping for a second to rest against his chest before he picked it back up, taking a short breath. Kanda looked down at him with concern. "What's the matter with you? Why are you still getting lightheaded?"

Allen let out a soft chuckle. "It's the hormones, Kanda. It's going to keep happening." He said, activating his eye to look around the area.

"How many are left?" Kanda asked, still gripping Allen's shoulder as he looked around with him.

"Only four. We can take them out." Allen told him, beginning to pull away. Kanda didn't let him, wrapping his arms around him to keep him in place.

"You're straining yourself." Kanda said, lowering his head to mumble into Allen's ear. "Just because you know the reason for your ailment, doesn't mean you're fine to push yourself past your limits." He pulled his head back to see Allen look up at him, surprised that he wasn't giving him any lip back. "You did well, Moyashi. We'll take care of the rest of them." He said as he pulled away and turned to run off to aid Marie and Lavi.

Allen would have argued with him if his body wasn't feeling more fatigued than it should have. As much as he didn't want to, he swiftly retreated back to rest with Miranda under her Time Record, almost falling over as he knelt next to her. "Allen, are you okay?"

"Mhm." Allen hummed reassuringly, brushing his fingers against his forehead. "I'm just a little light headed. Kanda told me to sit out."

"Light headed?" Miranda repeated before gasping. "You must be dehydrated! Oh, Allen, you must be more careful!" The woman exclaimed as she began to fret over him, going through her bag and pulling out a bottle filled with water. "Here."

"But what about you, Miranda? You have to stay hydrated too." Allen said, not wanting to take his friend's supplies away from her.

"I'm alright, Allen. You're the one who's feeling dizzy." She insisted, practically shoving the bottle into his hand. "Now, drink it."

Allen was grateful for how worried she was about him. He couldn't help but smile as he brought the bottle to his lips, taking small sips at a time. "Allen," Miranda spoke again, the young man looking in her direction, "I'm really confused and nervous."

Allen's face fell a bit, lowering the bottle. "Why? What's wrong?"

Miranda looked down at the Innocence on her wrist, brows knit together. "I'm keeping everyone's time… All of you are accounted for… Plus one." She said, lifting her gaze to meet him eye to eye. "I can't figure out why this is happening."

Allen gulped as discreetly as he could, trying not to outwardly panic. Miranda was so close to finding out. While he had no issues with Miranda knowing, the thought of telling another one of his friends the news made him anxious. Miranda was so kind and sweet and he doubted she would stop being his friend because he was pregnant, but the slim chance that she would frightened him.

Luckily, the subject matter changed when Lavi landed next to them, startling the two of them slightly. A fresh gash on his arm began to heal before their eyes as he caught his breath, holding said arm. "Dammit."

"Lavi!" Miranda gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little scratch." He assured her, standing back up, picking up his hammer that had landed on the ground.

"A little scratch?" Allen repeated, giving Lavi a look to match his annoyed tone. The older boy was about to retort when Lenalee landed in from above, running to them. He barely had a chance to turn around before she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"Lavi! Why did you jump in front of me like that?" Lenalee questioned, raising her head to look at him.

Lavi smiled down at her with a soft gaze. "If I didn't, you would have gotten hit."

"But you got hurt." She said, looking to his arm, forgetting for a moment that he'd already been healed. She let her hand linger where the injury should have been.

Lavi put his hand on her shoulder, keeping his smile on his face. "It's nothing. I'll get it wrapped up later and it'll be fine. I'd rather deal with a cut for a while than see you get hurt."

"I second that." Allen piped up from behind them, Lenalee's hair whipping as she turned her head toward her younger friend.

"You… _Both_ of you! I can take care of myself, you know!" The flustered young woman argued, clutching the fabric of Lavi's coat. She only became more flustered when the man in her clutches leaned down and pressed a caring kiss to her forehead before resuming his smile. In addition to Lenalee staring up at him with surprised, glimmering royal purple eyes, Allen and Miranda also gaped in shock at the redhead's open affection.

"I know that. Doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and willingly let you get hurt." Lenalee was frozen in her place as he slowly let her go, still staring up at him.

"'We don't like each other!'" Allen exclaimed in a childish, mocking tone. "My ass!" Poor Miranda had nearly choked hearing his outburst.

_"Allen!"_

The two in question both joined Miranda in looking at the bean sprout in shock. Allen looked at them, shrugging his shoulders. "What?"

The four of them then heard an explosion to their right, noting that Christine and Chaoji had destroyed the Akuma that they were fighting, which left only Kanda and Marie left before they could finally end this and go home. Realizing that it was almost over, Allen got up onto his feet, letting out a huff as he stood, rushing to the edge of where Miranda's shield covered them, still able to hear metal on metal as Kanda swung his sword at the demon over and over. "Kanda! Marie!" He shouted. "Are you two alright? I'll help!"

"Stay back, Allen!" The Austrian man answered back, his strings shooting toward the Akuma, restraining their limbs. "We've almost got it!"

Allen watched as Kanda used his Double Illusion Sword to finish off the particularly stubborn Akuma, a small bit of relief overcoming him, allowing him to finally breathe. That was only the second illusion. It didn't put very much strain on Kanda's life force, which was good. But then again, Allen hadn't been here for the first half of the battle, when the group had been surrounded by a swarm of Akuma. The relief started to ebb away, anxiety and worry beginning to replace it. Allen closed his eyes when he felt a small pang of discomfort in his stomach, moving his right hand over to the spot, thankful that Crown Clown's cape was covering him. He only opened his eyes when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, Kanda standing in front of him as he looked over the smaller man's head at his exhausted team, letting out a few huffs of breath as he tried to wind down from the high of fighting.

"It's over…" Kanda mumbled, letting his eyes close as he tilted his head back. Allen looked up at him, seeing how tired the General really looked.

"You actually broke a sweat." Allen noted, lifting his hand to let his fingers carefully brush against Kanda's sharp jawline. "Are you getting soft?" The remark earned an annoyed 'tsk', only making him smile cheekily. "I want to kiss that pout right off your face."

"Well, don't." Kanda mumbled softly, carefully lowering Allen's hand from his face to hold in between the two of them. "We're not the only ones here, remember?"

Allen slowly pulled his hand out of Kanda's as he turned around, the two of them walking back to the rest of the group. Then he whispered, "Would it be bad if I said I don't care?"

Allen didn't get to see the small smile that tugged at his lover's lips. Chaoji did, however. The Chinese Exorcist thought back to earlier when he saw Allen Walker holding the General on the ground, their foreheads pressed together. Kanda would never let Allen that close. Ever since that day in the cafeteria when Kanda attacked that Finder, Chaoji had really begun to notice this change in behavior.

Kanda seemed to notice his subordinate looking him over. He made sure to lock eyes with him, eyes cold and threatening. "Is something the matter?"

Becoming flustered upon being caught staring at his higher up, Chaoji shook his head. "No, nothing is the matter." He almost shivered when Kanda's glare hardened.

"Then get _fucking moving_." Kanda spat out, Chaoji nodding before leaving the two of them be. Allen gave Kanda a look as they joined the rest of the group. Marie was helping Miranda stand up off of the ground when she looked at Christine, Chaoji, and Kanda.

"I can keep Time Record activated until we reach the Ark gate at the church, so you all don't have to walk all the way back with your injuries." She explained to them, Christine nodding in understanding. Chaoji thanked Miranda, even though she insisted it was no big deal, that she was just doing her job.

As the group made their way back to the Ark gate Allen glanced around, reading everyone. Lavi and Lenalee were standing close together, as were Miranda and Marie. Allen could tell from the older man's expression that he was still perplexed by the unexplained heartbeat and where it was coming from. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from the two of them for much longer. That would have to be something he discussed with Kanda when they returned home.

Once approaching the Ark gate, Miranda took in a shaky, nervous breath. "Okay… I'm ready to deactivate now." She informed them. Christine and Chaoji both nodded, preparing for their injuries to return. Miranda looked over at Kanda, worried about him the most. "Are you sure you're ready, Kanda? I just don't want-"

"I said I'll be fine. They'll be healed." He told her, trying his best not to get short tempered with the woman. Looking down at her wrist, Miranda hesitantly deactivated her Innocence, time returning to the injured Exorcists. Allen looked on as Lenalee kept Christine steady, the woman almost losing her footing as exhaustion came back. Marie had a hand on Chaoji's shoulder, the younger man leaned over with his hands on his knees. Even the gash on Lavi's arm returned. It was hard to watch, but they were alive and he knew they'd pull through.

"Yuu!"

Allen's head whipped around just in time to see thick, crimson blood pour from the gash on Kanda's head before he began to collapse, both him and Lavi rushing toward him to try to catch him before he hit the ground. Allen could feel his heart begin to race as he panicked, eyes wide with fear.

"Yuu! _YUU!"_

* * *

"The only reason you're allowing him here is so you can slack off from your work again, Sir."

"Bridget, I am hurt that you would insinuate something like that. Do you really think that lowly of me?"

The German woman turned around, a hand on her hip. "Of course not, Sir. It's just that it looked like you were putting away your papers _that are due by tonight_."

Komui stopped tapping the papers on his desk the second she said those words. "... I would never." He said. "Besides, this meeting is strictly business."

"Business about what?"

Komui opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He then began to sputter, stopping when his golem began to ring. "Oh, Bak! We were just talking about you!" He laughed nervously, his assistant narrowing her eyes at him.

"As flattered as I am, I'm afraid we're going to have to push our meeting back a bit, Komui." The Asian Branch Chief said. Komui could hear quite a bit of commotion in the background.

"Bak, what's going on?"

The blond was struggling to find words for the current situation. Komui could tell he was on the move. "Meet us in the infirmary, Komui."

"Who is it?" Komui asked immediately, standing up from his desk, his golem following him as he made a beeline for the door.

The name Bak said was the last one he was expecting to hear. "It's Kanda Yuu."

* * *

After hanging up with Komui, Bak focused on keeping up with Noise Marie, who was carrying his unconscious comrade to the infirmary from where they returned using the Ark gate located in the front lobby. Allen Walker was on his heel, the entire way.

Bak had just arrived with Wong through the Ark gate connected to the Asian Branch. He hadn't even taken two steps in when he was startled by people shouting practically right next to them.

_"Kanda! KANDA, wake up, buddy!" Lavi shouted, holding a torn rag to his head wound, trying to see if he could get it to stop before they moved him._

_"H-He's not healing…" Allen wept quietly, clutching tightly onto his lover's arm. "Why isn't he healing?"_

_"What do you mean he's not healing?" Bak questioned, rushing over the second he heard what Allen had said._

_"Bak!" Allen exclaimed, his worry masked by surprise momentarily as the other man knelt down beside him. "He was severely injured during the battle, and now he's not healing."_

_"What?" Bak asked, eyes widening. 'This isn't good…' He thought to himself, standing up. "I'll take a look at him in the infirmary. Let's get him there quickly.'_

_"Allen, help me get him up." Lavi said._

_"No." Marie interjected, taking Lavi's place. "It'll be easier if I carry him there."_

Komui had arrived a minute or so after the rest of them, taking in the sight in front of him. Marie and Allen were standing motionlessly off to the side, beside themselves.

Kanda seemed to be awake. Whether he was responsive was another question. His skin was ashen and he could see he was breathing rapidly, even if he wasn't gasping for air. Komui was almost certain that he was in shock. Head Nurse and another veteran nurse, Vivienne, jumped right in, working on opening Kanda's coat. Komui walked closer as they opened it, revealing unseen wounds and injuries.

Seeing the condition his love was really in caused Allen to let out a strained whimper, shutting his eyes tightly as he turned his head away, the boy's stomach churning instantly. "Oh…"

Komui seemed to suddenly realize they were there, looking over at them. The Supervisor looked pale, which didn't help Allen feel any better. "Marie, Allen, if you could please leave. The nurses need space to stabilize him, and Bak and I will need space to evaluate him."

Marie nodded in understanding, beginning to walk out of the room until he realized Allen wasn't following him.

"Allen? Did you hear what I said?" Komui tried to ask as calmly as he could manage. "We'll call you back as soon as everything is under control."

"Walker, are you alright?" Bak asked.

Allen felt like he had cotton in his ears as people tried talking to him. As the sounds became muffled, he soon became unable to read their lips, only able to focus on his semi conscious lover laying on the bed in front of him. He felt like he had tunnel vision and everything was in slow motion as he watched Vivienne place her hand on Kanda's forehead, lips moving silently as she tried speaking to him. Allen's breaths were beginning to come out in quiet, jagged huffs. Slowly, blackness began to creep around the edges of his field of vision, everything feeling heavy.

It was a familiar feeling…

Like when he was alone with Link, just before Nea made another attempt and Apocryphos showed up.

Marie's hand on his shoulder suddenly brought him out of it, all of his somber and confused feelings soon replaced with anger. _"Don't touch me!"_ Allen snapped suddenly, pulling his shoulder away. He could see how it startled the older man, but he didn't care in that moment. He was starting to feel cornered.

"Allen, I'm not arguing with you right now." Komui said, uncharacteristically stern. "You need to leave. _Now._ We can't check him over while you're freaking out behind us. I know you're scared, but hysterics aren't going to help right now." His eyes drifted to behind the boy as Wong entered the room, upon hearing the commotion. "Wong, would you please take Allen out of here?"

"Of course. Let's go, Allen." The older man said calmly, carefully placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

From there, things moved fast. It seemed like barely a second passed after that. In response to the hand on his shoulder, Allen had activated Crown Clown, much to the shock of everyone else in the room. Marie had moved to restrain Allen, the younger moving to throw his arm at the two of them. "I said don't touch-" Allen stopped suddenly, his body falling limp instantly as Wong removed his hand from his shoulder, helping Marie hold him up so he wouldn't hit the ground.

"_Oh,_ Allen!" Head Nurse gasped, beginning to fret over the young man from her place next to the bed.

"Allen?! What happened to him?" Marie questioned with concern, able to tell that Allen's blood pressure had dropped suddenly.

"I hit one of his pressure points." Wong said, a twinge of guilt in his voice. "I didn't want him hurting himself or anyone else."

"You did the right thing, Wong." Bak said, letting out a shaky breath. "That was the safest way to detain him, I think."

Realization had hit Komui so hard that he nearly fainted himself, eyes widening. The pressure points had caused a drop in blood pressure, which wouldn't have been much of a problem for Allen. No, Komui was more concerned with how this would affect Allen's child. He knew that the Exorcist was already dealing with dizzy spells. He didn't realize that Bak was calling him until about the third time, when Bak had raised his voice a bit. Komui swallowed. He'd have to check on Allen later. "Right. Wong, Marie, please bring Allen to another room to let him rest." He turned his attention back to Kanda, glancing up at Head Nurse for a moment to see the worry in her eyes.

Once the two older men removed the unconscious Allen from the room, the four who were left got to work on fixing Kanda's wounds while checking the state of his regeneration abilities. "Komui…"

Raising his dark colored eyes to look at his colleague, he let out a sigh, knowing that the blond knew something was up. "... Allen and Kanda are together. That's all I can tell you for now."

* * *

"Well, he's still regenerating, just… Slowly. Very slowly." Komui heard Bak say as he stood next to Kanda's bed in the infirmary, hand clasped firmly over his face. As distraught he was over how many times he'd warned the young General to be careful to avoid something like this from happening, Komui realized that it was inevitable. Perhaps that's what really was upsetting him.

"Can you do anything for him?" Komui asked, moving his hand away from his face.

"As far as the seal goes?" Bak asked, rubbing the top of his head lightly. "I'm not sure. I'll have to look into seeing if I can do something to strengthen it but… I can't promise anything."

Komui exhaled deeply, nodding. "Thank you, Bak. We can't have him die." He said quietly. Selfishly, he wasn't thinking about losing a high ranking Exorcist. He was thinking of Allen and their child, and how devastating it would be if he were to die and leave them alone.

The Asian Branch's Chief watched Komui as the taller man pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Are you thinking about Walker?"

Komui opened his eyes, looking over at the blond. He was right. He was thinking about Allen for a multitude of reasons, checking on the unborn child on the forefront of his mind. "Yes." He answered simply.

Bak turned his attention back to Kanda, who was resting peacefully. "I would have never thought… Kanda and Walker…"

Letting out a snort, Komui turned to the door. "Me either. Leave it to those two to keep everyone on their toes." He said just before reaching the door. Now would be a good time to check Allen. "Oh, and by the way, that's not public information."

"Got it." Bak said, Komui nodding as he left.

* * *

Lavi sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, arms crossed as he stared at the same spot for a few minutes, the recently returned Exorcists enjoying their first decent meal in days. They were joined also by Krory and Timothy. Marie joined them once he returned from taking Kanda to the infirmary.

Lavi had gotten his wound tended to. But that was the least of his worries. He was more concerned about his friends and how they were holding up.

"Do you think Kanda will be okay?"

Looking up, Lavi saw Christine looking down at her bowl in front of her, pushing around its contents with a spoon. She looked guilty. "Of course he'll be okay. He's a stubborn bastard." He said, grinning. Still, the woman frowned.

"I feel like I should have done a better job. Maybe he wouldn't have been in so bad of shape if I had."

"Me too…" Chaoji added, resting his chin on his folded arms.

"You guys did all you could until we got there." Lenalee said as she approached them, setting her tray down on the table next to Lavi, sitting beside him.

"Yeah." Lavi agreed. "Yuu is an experienced Exorcist, and a General. He's not going down so easily."

That brought a smile to Chaoji's face, but did little to comfort Christine. She could still see the image of Kanda lying lifelessly in her arms. He was dead then, no question about it. She suddenly lost her appetite, setting down her utensil.

"So, that's what happened?" Krory asked. "I was wondering why there was suddenly a commotion in the infirmary."

Lavi held his face in his hand, smiling over at the older man. "Why were you in the infirmary? Spending time with your girlfriend?" He asked calmly.

"Shut up, brat." Krory said, frowning as he blushed, turning his nose up in the air. "I was merely visiting her." Lavi snorted. "Marie, I saw you carry Allen into another room. Was he hurt?"

Marie picked his head up and thought for a minute before speaking. "Luckily, no. He was just fatigued. He should be alright now." He said, smiling. Miranda looked up at him. Marie looked like he had something else on his mind that he wasn't saying. Maybe he'd tell her later.

Chaoji frowned as Krory let out a sigh of relief. The younger man thought back to when they had arrived back to headquarters, when Kanda was laying on the floor. He had been standing behind Allen, trying to get a closer look at the unconscious man, when the boy sitting in front of him suddenly snapped at him.

_"Give me some fucking space!" Allen nearly growled as he whipped his head around. Chaoji flinched when he saw the dangerous, almost deranged look in the boy's eyes, taking a step back._

Chaoji definitely didn't trust Allen Walker the way the rest of the Exorcists did and he couldn't bring himself to. And what he couldn't understand was how strange he and Kanda were acting toward each other. He knew something was going on, but he wasn't ready to be disappointed by someone he looked up to as a leader. He said nothing as the conversation moved on.

* * *

Allen awoke with a loud gasp, his eyes shooting open as he sat up on the infirmary bed that he didn't remember laying on in the first place, seeing Adelina jump in alarm, nearly dropping whatever she had in her hands.

"Jesus Christ, Allen!" She shouted, clutching the things to her chest as she gave him, looking annoyed to be alarmed so suddenly. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know where I was or what happened." Allen said, rubbing his left eye with his palm. He felt really weird. Looking down with his right eye, he moved his left hand away when he noticed that his uniform coat was gone, instead replaced with a familiar article of clothing. "Where did Kanda's cardigan come from?" He asked softly.

Setting the things down so she didn't risk dropping them, Adelina faced the young man. "Lenalee went to your room and got it. She said it would probably help calm you down."

Allen smiled softly, pulling the garment closed around his front. Lenalee was right, he was feeling calmer already, even though he couldn't quite remember what riled him up in the first place- His head shot up suddenly, eyes widening again as he tried to jump up from the bed. "Kanda!"

Quickly, the nurse's hands were on his shoulders, holding him back the slightest bit. "Don't even try lashing out at me, Allen. It's not gonna work." She warned, giving him a stern look that could match Head Nurse's. Once she felt his shoulders relax a bit, she made him sit back down on the edge of the bed. "Kanda is doing okay. He's still unconscious, but he's stable." She told him, watching as silver eyes shimmered with hope and relief. "If you keep a level head, you can go in and see him." Allen began to nod vigorously. Without another word, he left the room he was in, a bit disoriented at first, a few of the nurses staring at him as he tried to get his bearings. Adelina held his shoulders from behind him, leading him to where Kanda was resting in another room. She left him be as she walked off to see if anyone else needed tending to.

Upon entering the room, one probably wouldn't be able to tell that anything had been wrong. The samurai was asleep in the bed, breathing soft and quietly. The wound on his head had closed, though not completely healed. He looked strangely peaceful. The sight made Allen's heart flutter, rather than ache, which he was expecting it to. When Allen walked over, carefully brushing black bangs away from his boyfriend's lovely face, then realizing that Kanda was going to be okay. Allen's breath hitched slightly as tears gathered in his eyes before he moved to the other side of the bed, crawling up onto the mattress. He snuggled up close to Kanda's right arm, nuzzling his face against it, while his left hand trailed down, locking their fingers together. His right hand cupped the other side. Before he knew it, his eyes were lidding as he drifted off to sleep for a second time.

* * *

**_Well, this chapter took entirely too long to write. I'm really sorry for the wait. Hopefully in the next chapter I can get the ball rolling again. Thank you again for the reviews, they're much appreciated._**

**_Sorry for the reupload, none of the italics saved when I copied and pasted it from my documents._**

**_DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino _**


	14. Chapter 13

Sleep didn't come easily to Allen at all that night. He was unable to get truly comfortable on Kanda's infirmary bed, physically, mentally, or emotionally. While he managed to doze off a few times, he couldn't stay in a deep sleep which he so desperately needed. He was too worried about his raven haired lover, who'd yet to wake up since being tended to medically. Despite this, the gentle rising and falling of his chest _did _bring Allen a form of comfort.

Kanda was breathing, and he was alive.

So when the morning finally rolled around, Allen willed himself out of bed, even though his body ached. His stomach grumbled with hunger and he blushed softly. "Maybe I should get something to eat…" He mumbled to himself as he stood from the bed, taking a deep breath. Looking down at the resting man, he leaned down and kissed his unmoving lips as carefully and gently as he could. "I'll be back, Kanda… Please wake up soon…" Allen murmured before pulling away and standing up, walking toward the door. He turned back to look at him once more before leaving and closing the door quietly behind him. Wrapping Kanda's cardigan around his body and crossing his arms across his chest to keep it secure, Allen made his way down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Walking into the cafeteria, Allen was filled with a familiar feeling of warmth that he was longing for, deeply inhaling the wonderful scents of various breakfast meals that Head Chef Jerry was preparing for the members of the Order. Allen stood there for a minute or so, unable to move. He looked around, finding familiar faces everywhere. A few of them, including not so familiar faces, stared at him intently.

Allen knew not everyone here had forgiven him for running away with Tyki and Road when Apocryphos attacked, even if it wasn't his fault. He had come to accept that he couldn't change everyone's opinion of him, but that didn't make him want to try any less.

"Allen!"

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Johnny's voice call for him, head turning in that direction as the scientist approached him. "Johnny, good morning! I haven't seen you in a while." Allen greeted, sounding almost apologetic. "How are you?"

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Johnny's arms were thrown around Allen, making the seventeen year old flinch and tense for a moment as he gasped, taking a second to hug his friend back. After a moment, Johnny pulled back and placed his hands on Allen's shoulders, eyes filled with concern. "I'm fine, Allen. How are _you?"_

Allen blinked, keeping the smile on his face. "I'm fine, Johnny."

"Are you?" Johnny asked. "I haven't seen you in a while but I know you're still not feeling like yourself. And no offense, but you look like you haven't slept in days."

Allen's heart got caught in his throat for a moment before he let out a chuckle, shutting his eyes. "Do I really look that terrible?" He asked, scratching lightly at his cheek. "I haven't been sleeping, you're right. I've been really worried about Kanda and it's been keeping me up."

"Allen…" Johnny sighed heavily, hanging his head a bit. "You have to take better care of yourself than that. You're an Exorcist, you need all the strength you can get. Not to mention… You know."

Johnny watched as Allen's expression morphed into one of shock and disbelief, although he wasn't quite sure why. Surely, Allen couldn't have forgotten. He was about to ask what was wrong when Allen opened his mouth, speaking softly. "Who… Who told you?"

That just confused the scientist even more. Told him? He had been there first hand to witness it himself. "Allen, I've seen the Fourteenth try to take over. Remember? When Kanda and I came looking for you?" He asked, silver eyes widening.

Oh. _Oh. _"I…" Johnny wasn't talking about the baby, he was talking about the Fourteenth.

And now he knew that Allen was keeping a secret.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Johnny asked curiously. "Oh, Allen, you're sweating! Do you feel alright?" He asked, placing his hand against the younger man's forehead, feeling for a fever. Carefully, Allen took hold of his wrists, lowering his hands as he managed a smile.

"I'm okay, Johnny. My mind's just been scattered lately." Allen assured him. "I was confused."

Johnny didn't quite believe what his friend was saying one hundred percent, but he did agree that his mind was scattered. "That's because you're not sleeping well! Come on, let's get something to eat." Before Allen could protest, Johnny was dragging him up to Jerry's window.

Allen couldn't seem to settle his nerves, even as he ordered his usual mountain of food, his anxiety only spiking once Johnny brought him over to the table where their friends sat. He took a seat next to Marie, who turned his head to give him a comforting smile. "How are you holding up?"

Allen returned the grin, looking up at the blind man. "I'm hanging in there. Just tired."

"Understandable. How is Kanda?"

"He still hasn't woken up… But he's stable." Allen said, pushing around the contents of a bowl of oatmeal with his spoon. Marie sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear…" He muttered. "... Other than that, is everything alright?"

Allen looked up at Marie, taking a second to answer. He had nearly forgotten that Marie was suspicious of him. Still, he calmed himself as much as he could before answering. "Of course, I'm feeling great." Allen could tell from the smile on Marie's face that the man didn't quite believe him.

Out of nerves, Allen began to shovel oatmeal into his mouth, hoping no one else questioned him. He sat closer to the table so he could rest his unoccupied hand against his stomach while he ate. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why, but it brought him comfort when he did that. Maybe it was a subconscious feeling that he was protecting his unborn child, even if it was just a small gesture.

The rest of breakfast went by quietly for Allen, the conversation carrying on around him. He didn't mind being left out. He was mostly wrapped up in his own thoughts anyway. Like how he was going to have to come clean to Marie, and probably Miranda, about how he had nearly blabbed to Johnny and probably made him suspicious as well. Of course, the reminder that Kanda's seal was acting up crossed his mind again. Whining softly, he muttered a small 'fuck' under his breath, covering his face with his left hand as he closed his eyes.

"Allen… Maybe you should go rest."

Allen opened his eyes again to see that, alarmingly, the only ones left sitting at the table were Lavi, Lenalee, and Johnny, the woman staring at him with concern filled eyes. _'Was I really that out of it that I didn't notice anyone else get up?'_

"Lena's right, you're gonna need all your strength for when Yuu wakes up anyway." Lavi said, tacking on a chuckle at the end.

"I can't sleep forever, you know. I can't just solve all of my issues with naps." Allen said, finishing off his last plate of food.

"You should try it sometime." Johnny piped up, smiling, even though he was exhausted from another long night in the science division. Allen looked at him apologetically.

"I don't know if I'm going to go back to sleep, but I _am _going to go back to the infirmary to check on Sleeping Beauty." Allen grinned as he stood, hearing a collection of giggles from the three in front of him.

"Give Yuu our regards!" Lavi called after him.

"I will! When he wakes up, I will."

Lenalee waved after him, turning her head as she heard Johnny sigh next to her. "What's wrong?"

Johnny turned his head toward her, worry evident in his expression. "Allen isn't well, is he?" He asked, the two next to him both staring at him now. "He's trying to hide something and put all the weight on his shoulders again."

It wasn't relieving to see the speechless look that Allen's two closest friends gave him, which, to him, confirmed his fears. Still, he felt a comforting hand on his back, looking over to Lenalee again.

"No matter what happens, Johnny, we all just have to just… be there for Allen." The woman said softly, trying to offer him a comforting smile. "He's having a hard time right now, but he just needs his friends to have his back."

Without a second thought, Johnny nodded at that. Of course he'd have Allen's back, he promised the teen that himself, back when they talked in the inn. But it would be so much easier to help Allen if he knew what else was bothering him…

He had to find out.

Standing from the table, he smiled at Lavi and Lenalee, who kept their eyes on him as he got ready to leave.. "I will. You can count on me to have his back, no matter what. Anyway, thank you for saying that, Lenalee." He told her, the two continuing to stare as he started to walk away. "I'll just be getting back to work now! See you around!"

The scientist soon disappeared from view, the two of them staring for just a few more seconds, trying to wrap their heads around his skittish attitude. Lenalee turned her head toward Lavi as he let out a soft groan, covering his eyes with his hand. "Ten bucks says he finds out before the day is over."

The Chinese woman's brows knit together anxiously. "Don't say that, Lavi."

* * *

Dark blue eyes burned slightly as they opened up to the lit room, closing again quickly to stop the minor pain.

"Fuck… Where am I?" Kanda muttered to himself softly opening his eyes again carefully, scrunching them until they adjusted to the light. He sat up slowly, his body aching horribly. A pained gasp left his mouth as he raised one of his hands to his wounded abdomen, the throbbing in his head nearly making him lose consciousness again. Letting out a heavy groan, Kanda shut his eyes, lacing his fingers through his bangs before gripping the dark hair tightly. "What happened to me?" He mumbled to no one in particular as he waited for the pain to ebb away. Opening his left eye a crack, he realized that he was in the infirmary, by himself at that. When he looked down at himself, he saw that his torso was wrapped in bandages, and, given by the amount of pain he was in, he could tell that he wasn't fully healed yet. The memories of the previous mission began flooding back into his aching head, remembering his last conscious memory being of Allen, his Moyashi, sitting over him, calling his name with the most fear stricken expression he'd ever seen on the boy, _begging _him to stay awake. "Allen…"

After a moment or two, Kanda heard the knob on the door creak as someone turned it, expecting to find one of the nurses coming in to check on him.

Instead, a warm, comforting feeling ran through his veins as his eyes landed upon the form of his boyfriend, standing still in the doorway, silver eyes wide and glistening as he realized that the samurai had finally woken up.

Before Kanda even had a chance to open his mouth, Allen had rushed toward him, wrapping his arms around the samurai's neck in a firm, loving embrace. Kanda could feel the relief pouring out of his boyfriend's body, letting out a soft sigh as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Y-You're awake!" Allen exclaimed, unable to hold back his tears any longer. He put his hand on the side of Kanda's head, burying his face against the smooth black locks as he let out another cry. "You're really awake!"

Kanda closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Allen's shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter around his body. "Of course I am. I told you I was coming home in one piece, didn't I?"

"You died twice, y-you fucking idiot." Allen said, hiccuping as he tried to stop his tears from falling so heavily, pulling away to rub at his eyes. Kanda carefully took one of his hands into his, bringing it to his lips. Allen opened his eyes to see Kanda staring at him, hiccuping softly again. "I-I was really scared, you know…"

Keeping Allen's human hand pressed softly against his lips, Kanda opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry for scaring you. That wasn't my intention."

Allen couldn't help but snort upon hearing Kanda apologize, lidding his eyes as he lowered his gaze, using his left forearm to wipe his eye again. "You definitely have a lingering concussion."

Rolling his eyes, Kanda _tsk'd_ in response as he lowered the hand from his lips. "Refresh my memory. What do you mean I died twice?" Kanda felt Allen carefully nudge at his thigh with his fingers, getting that he wanted him to move over so he could sit down. He complied, carefully moving his sore body over a bit on the bed so his boyfriend could take a seat on the edge of the bed.

Sitting down slowly, Allen let out a heavy sigh as he folded his hands on his lap. "When we got there, you were down. Christine told us that she was positive that you had died, but your seal was still working enough to bring you back." Allen spoke slowly, having trouble getting the words out as he tried not to think about the scene they'd arrived upon. "And once we got back to the Ark gate, Miranda deactivated her Innocence and your injuries came back. You were gone for a few seconds before we moved you to the infirmary."

"Who is we?"

"Marie, Bak, and I." Allen answered. "Komui met us here after Head Nurse and Vivienne started tending to you. Bak and Komui observed your seal to see if they could find a reason as to why your healing ability is slowing down."

Kanda nodded once. "Did they find the reason?" He could tell by the way Allen hung his head and clammed up that they hadn't, and that the bean sprout was just a few moments away from breaking down again. Carefully, he moved his hand to rest on Allen's lower back, hearing him let out a shaky breath as he rubbed the clothed skin in a circular pattern.

"Let's be honest. It's probably from the years and years of the seal healing you and shortening your life." Allen said in a small voice, keeping his head down. "Bak said that he would do his best to research if there's anything he can do to strengthen your seal, but… Who knows if he'll find a way." Silence fell between them as Kanda let the information process in his head. He barely noticed the way Allen's arms curled protectively around his stomach as he leaned forward a bit, a few tears falling from his eyes.

Kanda continued the motions on Allen's back, trying to comfort him. "I'm still alive, Moyashi. You don't have to cry."

Allen's shoulders trembled slightly as his tears continued to stream down his face. "I don't want to lose you, Kanda. No one knows how much longer you have with that seal, I-I-" He stuttered, raising his hands to cover his face, his breath hitching as his crying became heavier. "I can't lose you! And I can't raise our baby without you! I just-"

Kanda wrapped his arms around his lover, carefully pulling him over to lay against him. Allen cried out, keeping his hands covering his face as he nestled closer against Kanda's body. He then felt his head being tilted up, uncovering his face just as a kiss was gently placed on his lips. He blinked away the tears lingering on his long eyelashes, finding Kanda staring at him sternly with his finger still tilting his chin up. "You're not going to lose me. Not now, not ever. I give you my word."

Allen closed his eyes tightly as he continued to weep, lowering his head to hide his face in the crook of Kanda's neck. He couldn't stop his tears and he couldn't quite bring himself to fully believe in Kanda's words. Not now, when he'd been so close to death's door the previous day. He then felt hands pet down his medium length hair, starting to feel his nerves calm.

"Your hair got longer."

Allen sniffled, opening his eyes to stare at one spot on the bed, letting Kanda continue to pet his hair. "Yeah… I was going to cut it, but Lenalee said she liked it." Allen murmured, reaching his hand behind his head, touching the white hair behind his neck.

"I like it too."

Allen's heart fluttered in his chest, his cheeks turned rosy, and his eyes gleamed as he looked to the other man with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're not just messing with me?"

Kanda looked at the skeptical expression on the boy's face, clicking his tongue lightly. "If I thought otherwise, I would have said differently."

Allen hummed softly, twirling the ends of his hair with his right hand. "I don't know. I guess I thought you were just trying to make me cry or something." He looked up when he heard Kanda snort at him, hardening his gaze.

"You just got done crying. Why would I make you cry again?" Quickly, Kanda grabbed Allen's hand as the brat tried to reach up and pinch him, letting out an amused snicker as he did so.

The moment ended a second later when both of their heads shot up, hearing a knock on the door, silence filling the room. Allen's first instinct was to get up, which he began to do.

"It's just me."

Relief filled Allen as he sighed, sitting back down in his place as Head Nurse entered the room, closing the door once more behind her. "You're finally awake, I see." Kanda grunted softly in response, which she had expected. The young man had never been one for manners. "How are you feeling?"

Kanda let out a deep breath as he tried to sit up straight. "I feel like there's a knife in my chest. And my temple."

"By the severity of your wounds, I'd say that's a fair assumption." The older woman stated, walking closer to them. She tilted his chin up, checking his eyes before checking his pulse. "You gave us quite a scare, Kanda. You were in shock, concussed, practically gushing blood. You're lucky your seal did as much as it did."

Kanda heard the boy next to him let out a shaky breath, just catching him as he turned his head away. "I'll be fine once these wounds are healed enough." His brows furrowed in annoyance as the woman scoffed a bit at his words.

"I think you'd better discuss that with Chief Komui before you jump to any decisions."

Before Kanda had a chance to argue, the door was suddenly thrown open once more and Adelina quickly entered the room and closed the door behind her, a slight look of panic on her face as she struggled to catch her breath. Allen guessed she must have ran to them. "Central is here."

The panic transferred to Allen who's heart clenched in his chest, suddenly feeling short of breath as he froze in his place. His left hand subconsciously reached up to lay on his chest, his fingers slowly gripping his shirt.

"What do you mean Central is here?" Kanda demanded, sitting up straight again, despite the burning pain from his wounds. "What the fuck do they want?"

"They want to question you with the Chief about what happened with the mission." Adelina responded, looking at Kanda. Allen blinked, his shoulders relaxing oh so slightly.

"They… They're not here for me?" Allen asked, his hand letting go of the fabric of his shirt, keeping his hand in place. He glanced over to Kanda, the man staring ahead with a scowl on his face.

"No," Kanda said defiantly, "absolutely not."

"Kanda, you have to." Allen muttered, keeping his hand on his chest, over his still rapidly beating heart. "You know if you don't speak to them, they'll make your life miserable until you do."

Kanda wanted to argue with every fiber of his being, but could only manage to silently open his mouth and shut it, clenching his fists tightly as he sneered and turned his head away. Moyashi was right. If he didn't go, those crumbs from Central would just hunt him down until they got what they wanted from him. "_Fine._ Fine, I'll go." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Adelina sighed in relief, glad there wouldn't be a confrontation. Head Nurse nodded from his statement. "I'll explain to them your condition to buy you a little time to return to your room and freshen up. Can you stand?"

Allen turned his head in Kanda's direction as the swordsman immediately began to try to get up, himself hopping quickly off the bed to help his lover stand. Instead of shoving the boy away, he gripped onto Allen's hand as Allen carefully took his arm and guided him into a standing position. His core was still aching, causing him to let out a grunt as he covered his stomach with his own hand for support. Giving Allen a look, he nodded, Allen's expression softening as he was filled with relief once again.

Head Nurse smiled warmly at the two boys. "Good. Now, as soon as you're done with your meeting, I want you resting again. No ifs, ands, or buts."

* * *

Allen had walked to Kanda's bedroom to sit with him while he got dressed and to make sure he was okay. The General was silent as he pulled on fresh clothes. He fastened the buttons on his shirt, opting to not wear an Exorcist coat. Allen looked him over, concern still lingering. The head wound was nearly gone, but he had no idea about the ones on his chest and stomach.

"I know you're staring at me, Moyashi." Kanda said, Allen snapping out of it as his boyfriend spoke, keeping his back to him. "You can stop worrying about me now."

"Never." Allen stated firmly, arms crossed over his chest. "You could be physically invincible and immortal and I would still worry about you, idiot." Kanda straightened his back, turning to look at the younger man with an icy gaze, but was a bit caught off guard to find the other suddenly behind him, feeling his face being cupped by two warm and loving hands, an equally warm and loving kiss placed upon his lips. Then another, and then another. Kanda could tell from the way Allen hungrily began to deepen their kiss that he was desperate for intimacy, but unfortunately, now was not the right time. Carefully taking his wrists and lowering them as he broke their kiss, Allen started to catch his breath as he looked up at him, eyebrows knit together.

"I promised you we'd spend some alone time together when I got back home, didn't I?" Kanda asked, loosening his grip on delicate wrists to move his hands to hold Allen's. He felt fingers tighten around his and he brought them to his lips, kissing them gently.

"I missed you so much. I don't want you to leave again." Allen murmured, the corners of his eyes beginning to sting with a new threat of tears, a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm not leaving. I'm just going to see what the clowns from Central have to say and then I'll be right back. Then I'm all yours." Kanda said, waiting for Allen to look him in the eye. "Now, stop crying or I'll beat your ass." Much to his pleasure, Allen let out a soft laugh, closing his eyes. Before letting go of his hands, Kanda pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead.

Allen watched him go, letting the back of his knees hit the mattress before plopping down. Before closing the door, Kanda turned back to look at him one last time, hand on the knob. "That was an insult to clowns, by the way."

Kanda rolled his eyes, unable to keep an amused smirk off of his face. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Allen responded cheekily, leaning back on the bed.

"I know what you're doing. Will you let me go already?"

Pouting softly, Allen let out a huff. "Go. Just hurry back, okay?"

And with that, the door closed behind the samurai, and, once again, Allen was by himself.

Well, not so alone. The golden golem, who he felt like he hadn't seen in days, suddenly peeked out from in between the pillows, launching out and hitting Allen on the back of the head, making him yell out in alarm. "Timcanpy! Where have you been? How did you get in here?" Allen asked, taking the golem into his hands. "God, my thoughts have been so scattered lately, I can't even remember the last time I saw you." Allen smiled in delight when Tim began to nuzzle himself against his master's cheek, raising his hand to hold him in place. Allen's train of thought stopped suddenly when there was a tap at the door, Tim lifting his wings in surprise.

It couldn't be anyone looking for him, right? This was Kanda's room, so they'd be looking for Kanda. Maybe if he stayed quiet, they'd just go away. Thinking that idea had worked, Allen let out a silent sigh, just before being startled by another knock.

"It's me, Walker."

Allen blinked, taking only a second to recognize the voice behind the door. Hesitantly, Allen got up from the bed, walking over to the door, opening it a crack, confirming his suspicion. "Link? What are you doing here?"

Link glanced to the side for a moment. "If you let me in, I'll tell you."

Allen furrowed his brows. "Are you spying on me for Central?"

Crown Clown was almost activated out of instinct as Link pushed his way through the door, shutting it fast behind him, back on it as he stared at Allen, who was glaring fiercely at the blond.

_"Link-"_

"I thought I heard a voice. I'm supposed to be dead, remember?" Link stated, trying to calm the Exorcist down. It seemed to work as Allen began to look less standoffish, physically relaxing. The boy closed his cardigan around his front, crossing his arms on top of it. "Central isn't here for you, though Rouvelier asked me to keep an eye on you."

"So you _are _spying on me, then."

"Would you rather it be me or another Crow that you don't know?" Link watched as the realization slowly washed over the younger boy's face.

"So you're… Protecting me." Allen said slowly, Link blinking.

"... I suppose you can put it that way." Link answered, crossing his arms as he looked away.

The truth was that he felt incredibly guilty for his decision to not trust Allen during the battle at the North American Branch. He'd tried to make up for it when Allen was attacked by Apocryphos, but he still had lingering feelings of regret that he just couldn't seem to get rid of. He wasn't sure if he could ever make it up to the Exorcist that he had come to think of as a friend, but that didn't mean that he couldn't try.

Link wasn't expecting the giggle that came from Allen, turning his head to see the white haired boy standing with his hand over his mouth. He gave him a questioning look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Allen told him, moving his hand. "I was just thinking about how following me around used to be just an order for you, and that was it."

Link didn't say anything. Walker was right, it did used to just be an order, thinking nothing more of it. Going off the cuff suddenly reminded the blond of what he had found out from snooping around in Central's database. "Walker, I did some digging for you."

Sitting on the bed, Allen looked at Link skeptically for a moment before he realized what he was talking about. "You did? What did you find out?"

"I found her name."

Allen stared at the other for a few seconds, expression blank. Link was about to ask him what was wrong, but Allen began to speak. "... That's it?" He asked quietly, sounding disappointed. "I already know her name. That's about the only thing I _do _know." He whined, falling back against his pillows as he covered his face with his hands.

Crossing his arms with a huff, Link sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from the groaning brat. "I found Agnes De Haven in Central's database, Allen. That means someone knew about her. I don't know who, but someone."

Allen moved his hands away from his eyes, blinking. "Oh… Oh, you're _right._" He said with a soft gasp, sitting back up. "What else did you find? Was she a Noah? An Exorcist? From Central? One of the chefs? What?"

Shaking his head at the eagerness in his tone, Link turned his head to look back at him. "All I got was a confirmation that she was on Central's radar, one way or another. I'm sorry. At least it's a start." He added at the end when he watched the other's arms collapse back over his face. Link was unable to help but smile, shaking his head.

"You're quite the character, Allen Walker." The Inspector mumbled to himself.

* * *

_"Hey, Mr. Kitchen Knife! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Kanda whipped around just in time to draw his sword to that God forsaken Noah, Tyki Mikk, who had appeared behind him. "I don't suppose that boy is with you, is he?" The Noah narrowly managed to duck as Kanda's blade came dangerously close to his neck, laughing as he jumped back. "I guess you're not very talkative today. Maybe the Akuma will have an easier time getting you to squeal." When Kanda turned around, at least fifty more Akuma had appeared around them. When he whipped his head back around to glare death at the Noah of Pleasure, he was gone._

_"A shame we couldn't spend more time together. Next time, we'll have more fun. Next time."_

"General Kanda?"

If there was one thing Yuu Kanda hated, and he hated many, _many _things, it was being interrogated. So when he arrived at this God forsaken meeting, his blood began to boil once he saw that the other Generals would be attending as well. It was to keep them on the same page, in the event this battle occurred as another attack on the Generals as a whole, but Kanda still didn't like it. He had to explain what had happened in front of the lot of them, and he swore to God, if that nutcase Socalo teased him at all, he was going to lose his mind. "What?"

"So you were saying that the Noah _were _there, and they retreated?"

Kanda took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They appeared after we'd fought off a horde of Akuma. It seemed like they were looking for something, and I guess they didn't find it. When they left, they sent in another horde and that's when we started having trouble. At one point, I'd been severely wounded and incompacitated."

Rouvelier rubbed at his forehead, thinking over the General's statement. "So… At this time, we're unaware if they're resuming their plan of going after Generals or not." He said, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "Were there any Noah present when Allen Walker showed up?"

"No." Kanda answered curtly. "They'd been long gone by that point."

"Did they have any interest in the Innocence you had received?" Komui asked calmly.

"None."

Kanda had blocked out the rest of the meeting as he stared blankly at the table in front of him. Even though he resented the old bastard Director for insinuating once again that this was somehow Allen's fault, he couldn't help but ponder his own worries. Tyki Mikk _had _mentioned Allen. For the most part, Allen's awakening had been put on hold, or at least it seemed that way. Kanda's fear was that the Noah were trying to gauge how deep into the awakening he was, or worse, to try to catch him in another ploy to kick start it.

Kanda let out a startled gasp and shuddered as someone unexpectedly placed their hand on his shoulder, being brought back to his senses. When he looked around, the room was empty, leaving only him and his Master by themselves.

"You seem very distracted, Yuu. Are your injuries bothering you?" Tiedoll asked his former student, not flinching when the young man, expectedly, smacked his hand away as he stood up.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Kanda insisted, his voice calm despite the biting words he used. Without another word, he made his way to the door, his hand on the handle.

"You were distant during the last meeting as well. Is it Allen Walker you're worrying about?"

Slowly, Kanda's fingers fell from the cool metal, standing still. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, waiting for the older General's next words to come.

"The two of you have been through a lot together. It's natural for you two to gravitate toward each other." Tiedoll explained delicately.

Kanda tightened his fist, turning his head to threateningly glare at the old Frenchman. "What are you getting at, old man?" The swordsman glared the entire time his Master walked over to him, placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is the same thing I've been saying for years." Tiedoll chuckled, keeping his hand on Kanda's shoulder. "That I'm behind you, no matter what." Kanda stared at him intently for a moment, remembering what had happened just before he, Allen, and Johnny had returned to the Order, they had been temporarily separated and Kanda ran into that Apocryphos freak. After the fight, Tiedoll had found him, telling him pretty much the same thing as he was now before convincing him to take the position of General.

_"I can't go back. I have something I need to do."_

_"If you want to help him, then become a General. We're experiencing a shortage, and you've had a General's strength for quite some time."_

Kanda couldn't help but let out a humorless snort, looking at the older Exorcist. "This is the second time you've insinuated that something is going on between me and the bean sprout."

Tiedoll let out a laugh of his own, putting his hand back on a stiffened shoulder. "I would never insinuate something that held no truth in it." Tiedoll had to admit. Seeing the flustered and shocked expression on his former student's face was worth it, even though he looked like he was going to pull his weapon on him. Tiedoll moved his hand from Kanda's shoulder to the door, opening it for the both of them. "Anyway, everyone was very worried for you, Yuu. We're glad to see you recover."

Kanda's jaw tightened into a pout as he was unable to will his flustered blush away, annoyed with his mentor for pushing his buttons like he always did. Yet, as much as he didn't want to admit it, deep down, and he meant _deep _down, he was grateful to have support from the older man.

Kanda would never admit it out loud. He'd die a million deaths before that happened.

Shaking his head as he tried to clear his thoughts, he started to make his way back toward his room when he noticed the two familiar figures standing and talking to each other in the hall. He tried to walk by Komui and Marie as swiftly and quietly as he could, but as usual, God was not on his side.

"Kanda! How are you feeling?" Komui asked as the two began to approach him, pretty much cornering him.

"Tired. Now let me go back to my bedroom."

"Of course. I just wanted to let you know that I'd like to speak to both you and Allen when you get a chance. I'm sure you know why."

"I got it. Now, will you leave me the fuck alone?" Kanda asked as calmly as he could muster. Komui gave him a look of understanding as he nodded, letting the younger walk past him.

Kanda thought he was in the clear after that. He was mistaken, as he felt someone grab onto his forearm. If it were anything else, Kanda would have sliced them in half with Mugen, but given it was Marie, all the older man got was a scowl that he could not see. "What?"

"I wanted to ask you something that's been on my mind the past few days." Marie said, letting go of his comrade's sleeve.

"Well, spit it out, Marie. I have to get back to my room."

"It's about Allen." Kanda's eyes widened a bit in surprise, not really expecting to be questioned about the bean sprout from him. "As of late, every time I've been around him, and only him…" Marie started out. "... I've heard overlapping heart beats. Like there's someone else here with us, but only when Allen is around."

Kanda felt his blood run cold as his throat began to tighten, trying to swallow against the lump forming.

"Kanda, is Allen okay?"

* * *

So

Hey

I'm so sorry about how long this took. I've really been struggling with filling in some gaps and on top of it I've been really busy with work and stuff. I hope this chapter isn't too bad, and I'm getting to starting chapter 14 right away! That chapter should be better. Hopefully. Thank you all again for the support and nice reviews! I appreciate it so much.

Also go easy on me if you find any mistakes. I had to rewrite this whole chapter because what I had initially was worse than this. A lot of copying and pasting was involved.

DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino


	15. Chapter 14

"Kanda, is Allen okay?"

Kanda opened his mouth to say something, but quickly pressed his lips together.

For once in his life, the samurai was speechless.

Normally, he had no problem brushing people off when he didn't feel like talking, which was the usual for him. Yet, in this moment, he couldn't bring himself to ignore Marie's line of questioning. Be it the look of concern on the older man's face, or just the fact that he was the one asking. Kanda had a soft spot for Marie that he could never deny. He looked up to the man like an older brother.

"_Tch…_" Raising his hand as he closed his eyes, Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose before getting a hold of himself. "Come with me."

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _Kanda thought to himself, a scowl on his face the entire time they walked, in silence, Kanda leading the man to one of the only places he could possibly think to relay the news while keeping an ounce of sanity within himself.

They soon arrived at Kanda's preferred destination; the garden. The only thing left to do was to walk through the training room to get there, and it just so happened to be filled with people. Why did everyone have to continuously inconvenience his life?

Once everyone had realized that the pissed off swordsman had entered the room, all actions came to a halt as they stopped to look at him.

_"GET __**OUT**__!" _

Marie flinched as the younger man's voice bellowed and reverberated around the room, the space soon clearing out as people hurried out, not wanting any problems with the temperamental General. "Kanda, what's going on?"

"To the garden." Kanda answered simply, continuing his trek forward, not stopping until the two of them were the only ones in the small garden, making sure no one was there to listen in to them.

Marie really couldn't gather what was going on. It was obvious now that something was seriously wrong with Allen, and understandably, Kanda would want to keep the business between him and his boyfriend as hush hush as possible. But what could it possibly be where Kanda had to clear out a room full of people to bring him to a secluded area? To him, it almost felt like-

"Allen is pregnant."

Kanda had rarely seen such a flabbergasted expression on the other man's face. Part of him wanted to laugh, but that part was squashed by the seriousness of the subject.

"Allen is… Oh, Lord…" Marie muttered, running a hand over his hairless head. "So then the heartbeat…"

"It's the baby's." Kanda responded, turning his head away as he crossed his arms. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of embarrassment, feeling like he was confessing a mistake to his parent. "If you didn't have such impeccable hearing, I could've waited longer to say something. So thanks for that."

"I knew I wasn't going crazy… I thought that's what it was originally, maybe one of the girls, but I ruled it out because, well, it was only happening when Allen was around." Marie explained before he sighed softly, finally processing the information that his comrade had relayed to him. "So… How are you holding up?"

Kanda's brow furrowed as he looked at Marie. "Fine."

"Kanda…"

"Why does it matter? Allen's the one pregnant with the kid, doing all the hard shit. Why would you think it's affecting me?"

Picking his head up, Marie looked in the direction where Kanda stood. "It takes two people to make a baby, Kanda." Marie said. "Unless you're planning on stepping back from the responsibility, or Allen… You know…" Kanda threw him a nasty look as Marie mumbled the end, "... Yes, Allen's the one doing the hard part. But it's not just _his _baby. It's your baby too, Kanda."

The glare Kanda previously held soon melted from his expression as Marie's words began to sink in.

Kanda knew that the baby was his. He knew that. It was something that both Komui and Allen continued to hammer into his head, like he'd forget.

And it seemed like he did forget. Time and time again, it seemed to slip his mind that the little human growing inside of his boyfriend's unexplained womb was his. But it wasn't _really_ slipping his mind. The past four months, he'd been watching from the outside as Allen's body changed internally. He was the one going through the morning sickness and rising hormone levels. And as far as Kanda knew, he hadn't even started to begin putting on any weight, despite the brat's protests that his pants didn't fit.

Kanda wasn't forgetting that it was really his baby inside of Allen Walker. Up to this point, he'd failed to make that connection with his unborn child, still feeling like the baby was just a figment that they continued to speak about, and one day it would just appear and the two of them would have to take care of it.

Marie could tell that Kanda was lost in his own thoughts from the way the swordsman clammed up. This couldn't be easy for the young man. After all he's been through in his life, to add such a big responsibility like this was a lot to deal with. Marie was definitely worried about him. He took in a small breath and sighed before picking his head up. "Kanda."

"..."

"Kanda?"

"..."

Marie sighed, standing up from the bench, walking closer to his young friend. He tried to place his hand on the other's shoulder as subtly as possible, feeling the other's shoulder flinch under his grasp. "Kanda… Talk to me." Marie muttered. "Let me know what to do and how I can help."

"You can help by keeping this between us. I don't need this getting back to the rats on top who are trying to destroy Allen's life." Kanda answered, keeping his voice low. "And just… He needs all the support he can get. I'm trying my best, but you of all people know that being supportive isn't my strong suit."

Marie couldn't help but smile at him. "Don't sell yourself short, Kanda. I know you've struggled with opening yourself up in the past, and I don't know if you realize it, but you've come such a long way. You support Allen in the way that he needs, whether you see it or not." Kanda raised his eyes to look at Marie, the older man still smiling reassuringly at him. "And don't worry. This stays between us. But you have to tell Master Tiedoll, too."

"Absolutely the fuck not." Kanda scoffed, brushing Marie's hand off of his shoulder. "I'd rather eat glass than tell that crazy old man. He'd never leave me alone."

"He already doesn't leave you alone, might as well tell him that you're gonna be a-"

Marie caught himself before the word fell from his lips. He could tell that Kanda had tensed from the way the air thickened around them.

Kanda wasn't ready for that yet. He still needed time to get used to the idea.

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Kanda spoke again. "Not _one _word of this to Tiedoll, Marie. I mean it."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me."

Kanda hummed in acknowledgement before turning his back, making his way out of the garden. "I'll see you around. I'm sure the brat bean sprout is going to have a conniption if I don't go back soon."

* * *

"If he doesn't come back soon, I'm going to die."

From his place on the floor, Link looked up at the young Exorcist, holding his head in his hand that he propped on his knee with his elbow. "You're being incredibly dramatic."

"I am not." Allen responded with a huff, crossing his arms over his eyes. "I haven't seen him in weeks, and then he was unconscious for two days. I'm going mad."

Link snorted and rolled his eyes, continuing to stare at the boy. "I'm sure you'll survive." The Inspector said with certainty, standing up off the floor and dusting himself off. "I should probably get going before he comes back anyway. I'm sure he'd be less than thrilled to find me alone in his bedroom with his lover."

Link was probably right. Though, Allen wondered if his bad luck with God was somehow rubbing off on his blond haired friend, because as soon as he nodded in response, the doorknob began to rattle.

Allen watched, frozen in place, as the realization in Kanda's eyes that Allen wasn't the only one in his room turned into a burning, feral rage once he recognized who else was there. Metal clanged against metal as Link wielded a knife in his own defense against Kanda's sword, holding the Exorcist off as Allen jumped off the bed and grabbed the dark haired man's wrist.

"Kanda! Calm down a second!"

"What the fuck is _he _doing here?" Kanda hissed, seething anger emanating off his body. "In _my _bedroom?"

"General, please stand down and let me explain myself!" Link shouted, feeling Kanda put more force on pushing his sword toward him. The Inspector could see in the other man's cold blue eyes; one wrong move or word and the Exorcist wouldn't hesitate to kill him. All he needed was the right moment and reason.

The pressure began to let up when Allen grabbed onto his lover's wrist with his Innocence hand, carefully applying his own pressure in the hopes that he'd get Kanda to back down or drop Mugen. But even as Allen tightened his grip, feeling as he'd break his boyfriend's wrist, he found that he still wouldn't back down. "Kanda, _stop_, he's not here to spy on me!"

"Oh, did he tell you that?" Kanda laughed bitterly, pressing back against the younger's grip, feeling as the hand tightened around his wrist.

"Knock it off! I'm not letting go until you sheath Mugen, and I don't want to have to break your wrist. Please, stop." Allen begged, pulling Kanda's hand back. Both of their glares hardened as neither backed down, Kanda's eyes widening for a moment as pain shot through his restrained wrist. "I'm not kidding. Let go."

"I can't let go until you do." Kanda grumbled, turning his head away as he scowled, Allen letting out a small sigh of relief. Carefully, he released Kanda's nearly bruised wrist, watching as he sheathed his sword before rubbing at the joint as he turned his attention back to the blond in front of him. "How the fuck did you get in here?"

"He paid the kiss toll and I let him in." Allen said sarcastically. Link nearly felt his soul leave his body as Kanda stared at the boy with bewilderment, becoming flustered and glaring at Allen once he realized he wasn't being serious. Allen sighed heavily, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he faced the two men. "Will you please relax? He knocked on the door and I let him in."

"But why?" Kanda questioned, looking to the older blond again.

"Walker asked for my help finding information on someone." Link explained, taking a step back from Kanda, still feeling as if the man would attack him if he let his guard down. "And I'm sure you're aware that I'm still to be shadowing him."

Kanda _tsk'd _at the hint of sarcasm, taking a step back himself, standing between the other two. "That's so nice of you." Ignoring the dirty look the Inspector gave him, he turned his head to look at his white haired boyfriend. "Who are you asking for information on?"

Dark brown hair and clear blue eyes came into Allen's mind as he thought about the mysterious angel from his dreams. "Do you remember the woman I kept dreaming about?"

"No."

"Kanda." Allen grumbled, giving him a look of annoyance. "I told you about her. Her name is Agnes, and she keeps coming to me in strange ways. She's connected to Nea somehow and I want to know how."

Kanda's jaw tightened at the mention of the Fourteenth. "And how is this weasel supposed to help with that?"

Link loudly cleared his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he should share with Kanda, who he knew didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. "... I've been looking through files in Central's database to see if she ever was associated with the Black Order." Link could tell that the General wasn't expecting that kind of an answer, feeling minor satisfaction in his surprised expression.

"And? Was she?"

"I said I don't know." Link said, getting a hit short with him. "All I know is that the Order had knowledge _of _her." He turned his head as the boy on the bed quickly stood up, making his way to the bathroom in a hurried fashion. His brows knit together. "That's like the third time. I don't recall him having such bladder issues."

Kanda stared blankly for a few seconds at the Inspector, confused at first, but it soon melted away. It appeared that Allen _hadn't _told him about the baby he was carrying. Part of him was a bit surprised, but he was immensely relieved. Kanda was still convinced that Link would take any information he could get on Allen and run it right back to Director Rouvelier like the annoying dog he was.

"Why are you staring at me, Kanda?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kanda hardened his gaze a bit. "I'm just surprised you haven't noticed, with how far up his ass you constantly are."

"Kanda, that was rude." Allen scolded, walking out of the bathroom, his hand on the doorway. "Anyway, thank you for your help, Link. But our esteemed General here should really be getting back to resting." Allen said as he approached his boyfriend, a hint of sarcasm in his words as a smirk pulled at his lips when the older boy scowled at him. "Please, let me know if you find anything else out."

Huffing at the fact that he was being kicked out, Link nodded, making his way to the door. "I wish you a speedy recovery, General Kanda." He said simply before letting himself out.

Kanda's eyes lingered on the door for a moment or two after the Inspector left. Once he was sure he had really left, he turned his attention to his boyfriend, definitely not expecting two hands to grab his face and pull him into a fierce kiss. His eyes widened in shock, both of his hands grabbing onto Allen's shoulders as he broke the kiss. "M-Moyashi-"

"Kanda, please." Allen muttered, desperation in his voice as he kept his hands on both sides of his lover's face. "I can't wait any longer."

Before he met up with Central, Kanda knew that Allen had been eager for intimacy, but he wasn't expecting such a bold advancement from the Brit as soon as he walked into the room. "Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi," Kanda said, taking both of Allen's hands into his own, "give me a moment to breathe. I just got here." He could feel something akin to dread as Allen's face fell, eyes widening a bit.

"... You don't want to sleep with me?" He asked softly, hurt in his voice.

"What? No, I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"You said when you came back-"

"I _know _what I said, and I'm not saying that I don't want to sleep with you, I'm asking you to give me a minute or two." Kanda said.

Allen pouted at him, pulling his hands away. He turned away, going over to lay on the bed, facing away from Kanda as he crossed his arms.

Kanda had to bite his tongue to hold back any snappy remarks he had in regards to Allen's brat-like attitude, instead making his way to the bathroom to take a well needed shower after the terrible few weeks that he'd gone through. The sound of the water droplets hitting the floor began to calm him as he let out a heavy sigh, holding his face in his hands for a moment before running them over his head, fingers dragging carefully against his scalp. They soon moved on to loosen the tie that kept his long black hair in its signature high ponytail, letting the locks fall against his back. He stripped down and tossed his clothes onto the floor before stepping in, letting the water hit his face and chest for a couple of seconds.

It had been weeks since he'd had a decent shower. Most of them had been cold or he had to rush through them in order for them to move onto their next location to complete the mission.

On those days, when he had a chance to rest, all he could think of was returning to his lover. Returning to warm, loving arms.

Soft, gentle lips.

Silky, smooth skin.

Delicate, articulate voice…

Kanda shuttered and let out a ragged breath as he thought about Allen, feeling a certain heat begin to radiate within him. He thought about Allen tangling his long, nimble fingers through his hair, pressing his body against his own...

Quickly, Kanda fumbled for the knob to turn the shower off, nearly falling out of the tub as he got out quickly, drying himself off.

See? All Allen had to do was be patient. As he opened the door, he expected to see the boy sitting on the bed.

Not to be dead asleep, his arm dangling off the bed as he laid on his back. As Kanda walked closer, he noticed his mouth was open as he snored softly, a small line of saliva dribbling from his mouth.

"You… Have to be kidding me…" Kanda grumbled under his breath, clenching his fist as the snoring continued. Quickly, he began to feel that heat from before die out, becoming frustrated. _'Guess I deserved that.'_ He thought to himself, huffing before he walked over to his dresser and silently pulled out a new pair of pants. He pulled them on as quietly as possible so he didn't stir Allen from his beauty sleep. Turning his head to look at the younger man again, he noticed that Tim had poked his dumb little head up from behind Allen's head to look at him. Kanda glared at the golem as he walked over to his side of the bed, arms crossed. "Guess it was a good thing he fell asleep then, huh? Otherwise I would have had to throw you out." He said, sitting cross legged on the bed. He quickly moved his hand back as Tim tried to bite him for his comment before curling back up next to Allen's head. Kanda rolled his eyes, huffing again. Taking another breath in, he straightened his back and released that breath, figuring that meditating while his boyfriend slept might do him well.

* * *

"Section Leader Reever!"

The Australian man picked up his head from looking at a schematic plan that Komui had handed off to him to look at the younger scientist running toward him, waving his arm. "What's up, Johnny?" He asked, noticing how out of breath he was. "Did you run all the way here from the cafeteria?"

"I did!" Johnny exclaimed, trying to catch his breath as he put his hands on his knees. "But enough about that, I have to ask you something important."

Reever put down the paper in his hands, giving his scientist his full attention. "I'm all ears, Johnny, go ahead."

"What's wrong with Allen?"

Reever cocked an eyebrow at Johnny in confusion. "Huh?"

"Allen's been acting really weird lately, and I was wondering if you knew why." Johnny explained. He really hoped that the Section Leader had an answer for him. He really had to get to the bottom of this and find out what was wrong with his friend so he could help him. Though, he didn't feel too hopeful when his Supervisor squinted at him in confusion.

"Really? I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary." Reever said, rubbing slowly at his chin. "Well… Maybe he was acting a bit down when they came back with Kanda's team."

"Well, I can understand why he would." Johnny said, rubbing his own chin. "Kanda's his boyfr-"

Johnny quickly clasped his hands over his mouth as Reever's eyes bugged out of his head. _"What? _Johnny, _what _did you just say?"

_"Nothing! _I didn't say anything!" Johnny squeaked, voice muffled from keeping his hands pressed firmly over his mouth.

_"Johnny Gill."_

"Fine!" Johnny whispered loudly, uncovering his mouth. "I said Kanda is Allen's boyfriend!"

Reever reached his hand up to grip the top of his hair as he tried to process the information he'd just heard. "Allen and Kanda?" He mumbled. "Those two… I never, _ever _thought… How long have you known?"

Johnny sighed heavily and hung his head. "Since we found Allen on the run. I was there when Kanda confessed to Allen-"

_"Kanda confessed to Allen?" _Reever whispered loudly in bewilderment.

Johnny felt that he was just digging a bigger and bigger hole for himself as he continued to blab Allen and Kanda's business that he promised he'd keep to himself. "Section Leader, please don't tell anyone! I wasn't supposed to say anything about this! You can't even tell Chief Komui, I'm begging you!"

Reever remained speechless for another few seconds as he tried to imagine Kanda confessing _anything _to the younger Exorcist, let alone his romantic feelings for him, when a thought occurred to him. "Wait. Do you think Komui already knows?"

Johnny blinked, shoulders falling a bit. "Why would the Chief already know?"

"Think about it. Ever since you three got back, he's been in on every single meeting with Central they've been to. He wants to protect them, and keeping that information to himself would do that." Reever explained. "And if Allen's acting strange, then I can probably bet that the Chief knows that too. Though, I doubt he would just come right out and tell you if you asked."

Johnny blinked again, but then he smiled when he realized that he was right. "You're a genius, Reever!" He exclaimed. "They don't call you Section Leader for nothing!"

Snorting as he shook his head and grinned, Reever picked his head back up. "Did you hear the last part? I said he's probably not going to tell you."

"That doesn't mean I can't try! Thanks again!" Johnny yelled on his way out, making his way to Komui's office. The rest of the bunch watched after him, only catching him as he left.

"What's he yelling about now?" Jiji asked, rubbing the top of his head.

"It's nothing." Reever said, chuckling softly as he shook his head again, turning back to his schematic.

* * *

_When Allen opened his eyes, he was facing that big, spacious, and unfamiliar field of wheat again. He watched as the wind blew silently through it, the plants dancing slowly with it. He turned his head to find himself in front of a huge mansion, one that he'd only seen once before. He remembered his Master referring to it as the 'Campbell Mansion' in a dream. _

_Yes. This was a dream. One of Nea's dreams. It had to be._

_"Nea!"_

_Allen's eyes widened when he heard the feminine voice, head whipping around to the front porch, finding Agnes' familiar face, the woman standing up behind someone who was sitting down on a chair in front of her, a book in hand. That person lifted their head up to look ahead, smiling._

_"There you two are." Allen heard Nea say as his eyes followed the voice, finding the Fourteenth Noah walking up to the house, towards the two people on the porch. Allen's eyes moved back to observe the person who Agnes was standing behind. She was carefully brushing her fingers through long, dark and curly hair, smiling as she tied a ribbon around it to keep it up. Allen couldn't help but stare at him intently. "Have you two played salon all day?"_

_The two of them laughed at Nea's gentle teasing, Agnes' grin widening as Nea approached, pecking her cheek. "I couldn't help it. He has the most beautiful hair."_

_Allen barely paid attention to their conversation, only able to focus on this strange man. He'd seen this man before somewhere. One time…_

_In the tunnel, when Kanda and Johnny were chasing him. His awakening had resumed once more, and this man appeared in front of him. Not to mention his striking resemblance to Nea… Master Cross had told him that Nea had an older brother._

_The name fell off of his lips as his silver grey eyes widened._

_"... Mana…?"_

_Almost like the man could hear him, he turned his head and stared in Allen's direction, eyebrows knitting together. Allen had caught a glimpse of Agnes smiling in his direction just before everything flashed white._

Waking with a jolt, Allen's body flinched harshly as his head shot up, his breath hitching. Timcanpy had jumped up in alarm and flew right into Kanda's side, which startled the swordsman from where he sat cross legged next to him, having fallen asleep himself. "Jesus _Christ._" He groaned, covering his face with his left hand. "You scared the shit out of me."

Allen didn't respond to him, his dream still lingering on his mind. He sat up slowly, staring down at nothing in particular, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. _'Mana…' _Allen thought to himself, reaching his hand up to wipe at his right eye as he sniffled softly, turning his head away from Kanda.

"... Moyashi?"

Allen sniffled again, keeping his head turned away. That's not how Allen remembered Mana. It couldn't have been him. And yet, there was a sense of familiarity that he felt when looking at him. Allen's heart ached as he replayed the scene in his head, seeing how happy the three of them looked. It was so much different than what turned out to be, what was happening. He could feel himself crumbling as grief built up within him. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

After that, Allen broke. He let out a choked cry, covering his face with both of his hands, hunching over. He felt Kanda pull his hand away and he knew he was watching him in silence, leaving him to get this sudden sorrow out of his system. As he continued to cry, he kept trying to figure out _why. _

_Why_ did Mana look so different?

_Why _was Agnes showing him this?

_Why did things turn out the way that they did?_

He went on like this for a few minutes before his cries began to calm, turning to quiet sniffles. Tim settled in his lap, the boy looking down at the golem that nuzzled into his hand. He rubbed at his nose with the back of his other hand carefully, sniffling one last time before his eyes trailed over to glance at his boyfriend, who was staring intently at him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Allen sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself fall back on the bed. His hands moved to rest on his stomach as they normally did as of late, opening his eyes again to stare at the ceiling. "No… It was actually a good dream… Kind of." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kanda's brows knit in confusion. "I had a dream of my father. I think."

Kanda was silent for a moment, gaze softening the smallest bit. Allen didn't usually cry over dreams of his father like this. "What do you mean you think?"

Allen breathed in silently through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth. "It didn't look like Mana. He was much younger, so of course he's gonna look a _little _different, but… Hngh…" Allen groaned softly as he shut his eyes and lifted his arms, only to let them fall limply over his face. "It doesn't matter."

He heard Kanda let out a heavy sigh and he peeked one eye over his arm to look at his pouting boyfriend. "Aren't you the one that keeps telling _me _that keeping your feelings bottled up is just going to come back and blow up in your face? Now, tell me what's on your mind. I'm listening."

Allen's eyes softened at Kanda's words and a small breath left his lips. Kanda was right. It was better if he got this off of his chest. "Master Cross once told me that Mana was Nea's older brother. So of course he would look older and even different than Nea." Allen said, rambling a bit. "But not _that_ different. He didn't even have the same face as I remembered. And yet, I _knew _it was Mana."

Kanda sat silently and listened as Allen went on, that look of concern never leaving his features.

"In this dream, he didn't look any older than Nea did. They looked identical, like twins…" Allen said, his voice dying off toward the end as the realization hit him, silence falling onto the room for a moment. "... Mana was just _born _first. Mana and Nea weren't just brothers." Allen muttered. "They were twins."

Kanda was just barely following along Allen's epiphany as he watched his ivory haired partner sit up. "And? What does it matter?"

"It matters because the two of them were inseparable." Allen responded, moving to stand up from the bed. Timcanpy lifted himself into the air and flew around in place. "They were the most important people in each other's lives. Since day one, they've been together. They grew up together, fought together… Master told me that Mana was the one by Nea's side when he died… Even Road said that Nea fought for Mana… For my Dad…"

Kanda snorted, crossing his arms. "Who cares what that creepy little psychopath has to say?"

"Kanda." Allen stated curtly, a stern look on his face as he turned to face the other. A moment later, he let out a breath, shaking his head. "Agnes and Nea were there, too. They looked so happy… I don't know what she was trying to show me." Allen mumbled softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe she was trying to make you cry." Kanda said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He could tell from Allen's expression that he didn't find it funny at all, and before he could storm off he gave half an eye roll, keeping his arms crossed. "Maybe she's trying to get you to see the Fourteenth as a human, and not like a monster. Maybe she's trying to lower your guard."

"I don't think she has any ill intentions, Kanda." Allen admitted, shaking his head a bit. "And Nea _was _a human." Kanda couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend after hearing that. Allen continued. "Something happened to make him turn against the Earl and the Noah. Agnes, my Master, _and _Mana were involved. And while I can never excuse what he's trying to do to me, it can help me understand why he's doing it. Maybe understanding can help me stop him."

Kanda shut his eyes as he sighed and turned his head a bit, arms tensing a bit. "... I don't know, Moyashi…" Kanda only opened his eyes when he felt Allen's hands in his hair, carefully pulling his head forward to rest against his chest. They opened up a sliver and he kept them lidded, a small breath leaving through his nose as Allen pressed his lips to the crown of his head. "You're my number one concern. And I just… I don't trust this woman. I just don't want us to drop both of our guards and pay the price for it."

Allen breathed out softly, brushing his fingers along Kanda's forehead to carefully move his bangs away from his face, keeping his other hand on the back of his head. "I understand where you're coming from, Kanda. I'm not letting my guard down… But I think I _can _trust her." He heard a disgruntled noise come from his boyfriend and he snorted softly. "I'm asking _you _to trust _me_, okay?" His hand trailed down to rest under Kanda's chin, tilting his head up. "You trust me, don't you?"

Kanda glowered up at him in annoyance. "What kind of stupid ass question is that? Of course I trust you. Idiot."

Allen couldn't help but chuckle softly before leaning down to press a kiss to Kanda's lips, pleased to feel no resistance from the other man. He felt Kanda place both of his hands on his waist as they kissed each other. "Mm!" Allen hummed as he suddenly broke their kiss, much to Kanda's confusion, looking up to see his bean sprout pouting at him. "You broke your promise again."

It took a moment for him to realize what he was talking about. His eyes widened a moment before his gaze at Allen hardened. "I was _ready. _I came out from the shower and your lazy ass was _asleep._" Kanda gasped when he felt Allen yank his ponytail.

"I'm not lazy, I'm pregnant. Just in case you forgot." Allen huffed, pulling away from his boyfriend. "Speaking of which, Komui told me that he wanted to have a check up for both of us once you woke up."

Sighing, Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, he reminded me earlier. I was trying to forget." He watched Allen roll his eyes at his statement as he stood from the bed. As they both walked to the door, Kanda noticed the cardigan that his boyfriend was still wearing. "You have your own, you know." He said, tugging it lightly.

Allen smiled up at him as he wrapped it around his front. "Yes, but this one is yours." Kanda couldn't help but smile gently as he snorted, closing the door behind them as they went on their way to Komui's office.

* * *

"You look like you're thinking hard there. Are the words too big for you?" Komui pestered his fellow Chief, playing with a pen, propping his feet up on the desk.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to focus." Bak grumbled, keeping his face buried in the book he was reading. "I don't even know which spell my parents used to _make _those seals. If I'm not focused, I might miss it."

Komui looked over to Bak quietly. "What if they didn't get it from a book or write it down?"

Bak sighed heavily, leaning his head back against his chair as he lowered the book. "Then we're fu-"

The two men looked up to the door when someone knocked on it, piping up.

"Come in!" Komui called out, moving his feet down to the floor, folding his hand on his desk.

Allen was the first to enter when he opened the door, giving a friendly grin to the two Chiefs, while Kanda scowled behind him.

Sighing in relief to find that it wasn't Bridget and he wouldn't be getting chewed out for slacking off while on duty, Komui moved to prop his feet back up on the desk. "Took you two long enough!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to come." Kanda said, shutting the door behind him.

Komui huffed at the answer, crossing his arms. Bak shut his book, standing up, sticking it under his arm. "It's good to see you up and walking around, Kanda." He said, walking over to shake hands with the General.

Kanda looked at his hand, pondering whether or not he felt like shaking it or not. His decision was made for him when he was suddenly elbowed in the ribs by his boyfriend, letting a _tch _out through his teeth before shaking the Asian Branch Chief's hand.

Bak shook his hand firmly, nodding before looking at the younger of the two. "And you too, Walker."

Allen grinned as Kanda looked between them, confused. Before he opened his mouth to question them on what that was supposed to mean, Komui stood up and walked around his desk, gesturing to the couch. "Come, sit. Make yourself at home."

Kanda rolled his eyes heavily before walking with Allen over to the couch. Once Allen had sat down, Kanda made sure to put space between the two of them, crossing his arms, then one leg over the other as he leaned back.

"You two can sit together, you know."

Both of them looked at Bak in confusion, not saying a word.

Kanda's eyes hardened when realization spread across Bak's face as he quickly averted his gaze. Glancing over to see Komui looking awkwardly away, he mustered the most threatening glare he could. "You fucking told him didn't you?"

Komui had his hand over his mouth as he stared at the two on the couch. "... I may have… Clued him in."

"Oh, did you, now? What's the reason _now _for spilling our personal information everywhere, Komui?" Kanda questioned, becoming more and more frustrated. He looked over when Allen hummed softly, scratching lightly at his cheek.

"That's my fault, I think." He said timidly, giving a slightly embarrassed smile. Kanda cocked an eyebrow at him, expecting an explanation.

"Yeah! You see, it was Allen's fault!" Komui started out. Allen narrowed his eyes at the Chinese man.

"Okay, let's not get carried away."

"Allen had to be restrained when you were unconscious in the infirmary." Bak resumed, cutting the bickering short. "I guess Komui thought the strange reaction would have caused a bit of an uproar if any rumors had started to spread, so he told me of your relationship. I don't know _why _he thought I'd go spreading rumors," Bak said, shooting a look to his friend, "I am a very respectable man!"

"You're a _prier_."

_"Me? _I'm pretty sure it was _you _that-"

"Can you two goofballs stop your craziness for five minutes to tell me whatever the hell it is that you have to tell me? I'm getting a headache just listening to you." Kanda spat at them, raising both of his middle fingers to his head to massage his temples, closing his eyes.

Both adults huffed at each other before pulling their documents out.

Allen couldn't stop his heart from racing while they prepared to go over what they had. He didn't want them to tell him what he knew deep, deep down, which was that Kanda's seal was finally failing. That he only had a limited amount of time left and if he wasn't careful, he could lose his life.

The incredibly stubborn, hard headed Yuu Kanda was running out of time, after they'd finally confessed their love to each other. Now, that they had a baby on the way.

Allen could suddenly feel his lunch start to come back up, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. As he clasped his hand over his mouth, Kanda's head whipped around a moment later when he saw Allen move out of the corner of his eye.

Komui was the next person to notice what was unfolding in front of them, scrambling to grab his wastebasket and get it in front of the pregnant Exorcist as fast as possible. He made it just in time for Allen to yank it out of his hands and bury his head in it before retching violently into the trash can.

As disgusted as he was, still, Kanda rested his hand on his boyfriend's back and attempted to comfort him by rubbing his hand in a slow circle.

Awkwardly, Bak turned his head away while keeping his own hand over his mouth, trying very hard not to get sick himself. He saw Komui tilt his head down as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Once his stomach had settled and he had a chance to catch his breath, Allen lifted his head and looked at the two adults who stared at him.

"Are you unwell, Walker?" Bak asked.

Allen couldn't help but grin sheepishly, averting his gaze to look down. "My nerves got the better of me… God, how embarrassing." He chuckled softly, settling the wastebasket on the floor next to him. He felt the hand on his back snake around his waist, looking up at Kanda as he pulled him closer. Gratefully, Allen rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Bak looked to Komui once to see if he should proceed or not. The Chief nodded.

"Right…" Bak mumbled, thumbing through his documents. "Due to the severe injuries your body has gone through, such as the fight with the Noah of Wrath, and your battle with Alma Karma, in addition to any other minor or major injuries on top of that, your seal has weakened significantly." Bak began.

Allen shut his eyes tightly, burying his face against Kanda's neck, feeling himself get choked up. He desperately didn't want to hear what Bak was saying, trying his best to block him out, even though he knew he couldn't.

"When your seal becomes completely obsolete, we're not sure if your healing will become that of a normal person, or if…" Bak suddenly cut off before swallowing silently. "... If your body will just… Shut down."

Kanda was strangely calm and quiet as Bak spoke. He barely registered when Allen moved his left hand to rest over where his tattoo was, over his heart.

He always knew that something like this was in his future. He'd been expecting it for years, ever since he first became an Exorcist. It was something that he had come to accept, whether he liked it or not. And, at first, he didn't care.

That was before he had everything to lose.

The severity of their situation finally hit him as his heart began to pound nervously, reaching his hand to cup it over Allen's. After letting another silent moment pass, Kanda gathered himself and spoke. "So, is that… Is that just… It?"

It was Komui's turn to speak up, taking a few steps forward. "Well, that's why Bak is here. He's going to look through the archives we have of the Second Exorcist program and see if there's any way we can have your seal restored, or reinvigorated."

Both Allen and Kanda stared at the Chief in a surprised shock. "Really? Can you really do that?" Allen asked hopefully. "You can strengthen his seal?"

"I can't promise anything, Walker." Bak shook his head. "As much as I want to give you a clear answer, I just can't. I don't want to get either of your hopes up."

Allen swallowed softly and nodded, lowering his head to look down at his lap. That was better than nothing. There was a chance that Allen wouldn't lose his partner after all. Even if it was a slim chance, he would hold onto it with everything he could.

"As for your mission status…" Bak mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll leave that part to Komui. I need to check one last thing here at Headquarters before I head back to the Asian Branch."

Komui choked on a gasp and then sputtered as the other Chief quickly excused himself from the room, mentally cursing his colleague for leaving him with the task of giving Yuu Kanda his mission status.

Bak would have to pay for that later.

For now, Komui cleared his throat, picking his head up, wearing a stern look. "Given the initial severity of your injuries, and given how they're still not completely healed, I think it would be wise if you were to take a few weeks-"

"No. Not happening."

"Kanda-"

_"No."_

"Kanda, _listen to me._" Komui stated firmly, beginning to raise his voice. "I know this is the last thing you want, what anyone wants. You are one of our top Exorcists. But your life comes first. As your Supervisor, I'm not sending you out to find out first hand if you'll continue healing at a human's pace after your seal fails!"

"Komui!"

"Kanda." Allen spoke up, voice calm, but stern. "You have to take the leave."

_"What? _Moyashi-"

"Komui is right. At the very least, you shouldn't go on another mission until the wounds you have now are healed." Allen started out. "But I agree with what he said. It wouldn't be smart to send you out knowing that there's a fifty-fifty chance that you'll just drop dead on the battlefield."

"You really think I would just _drop dead _on the battlefield, Allen?" Kanda asked, his voice letting on how annoyed he was.

"I definitely wasn't expecting to find you half dead in Christine's arms in Austria-Hungary." Allen's comment had shut the other Accommodator up quickly, his own patience beginning to wear thin. "What did you say to me in the infirmary this morning, Kanda?"

Allen watched as Kanda's brow creased in frustration. "... That you're not going to lose me…" He muttered, lowering his voice.

"Right." Allen said. "Not now, or ever. That's what you told me." He noticed that Kanda was trying not to look at him, so he raised his left hand and carefully placed it on Kanda's cheek, making him look him in the eye. "Listen to me. I don't want to lose you. It would make me feel so much better if you just took a few weeks off to heal and let Bak see what he can do."

Kanda's gaze drifted to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Komui tilted his head, as well as the pen he held in his hand. "I'm also inclined to say that Allen would be significantly less stressed if you were here for a couple of weeks. Maybe the stomach pains will go away."

Kanda groaned softly and shut his eyes as the two of them ganged up on him.

"Kanda…"

Opening blue eyes to meet silver ones once again, Kanda noted the look on Allen's face. He saw the concern in his features. He saw the way his eyes glistened and begged.

"Please. For me."

Kanda let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding, closing his eyes again for a few seconds. "Fine. I'll take the leave." He let out a gasp as Allen threw his arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to Kanda's cheek before hugging him tighter.

"See? Now, was that so hard?" Komui asked, pulling a stethoscope from his drawer as he stood from his seat. He made his way over to where the younger two stood. "Alright, let's try to get this exam done quickly."

Allen let go of Kanda, turning around to face Komui, blinking. "So, wait. Bak _doesn't _know that I'm pregnant?"

The older man shook his head. "Nope. Just that you're together."

"You mean you didn't open your big fat mouth and tell him?" Kanda asked sarcastically, faking a shocked expression to go along with it.

"I only told one person, and Allen already chewed me out for it." Komui griped as he awkwardly sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Anyway, the infirmary has been quite busy today, hence why we're doing all this here. Sorry in advance if it's uncomfortable at all."

Without complaint, Allen stripped off the cardigan he wore and sat it next to him. A bit hesitant, he looked over to Kanda, who scooted over as far as he could so he was near the arm of the couch to let Allen lay his head down on his lap. Trying to relax as much as he could, he let his eyes close for a moment as he drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He opened his eyes again as he felt Kanda rest his hand on top of his head, brushing his fingers carefully through his hair once. He tilted his head up a bit, seeing the way the black haired swordsman looked down at him. Allen reached up to place his hand on Kanda's thigh reassuringly.

This was the first exam Kanda had been with him for in weeks. Allen could only guess what was running through his head. Part of him was afraid that his boyfriend would be shell shocked from being suddenly thrown back into the baby business after weeks of being away without really grasping the situation to begin with.

"Alright, pull your shirt up for me, Allen." Komui said, fidgeting around on the table a bit, trying to find the most comfortable position.

Nodding, Allen gently grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, exposing his slightly rounded middle, moving his hands to rest on his chest. It was a bit harder to tell that he was showing since he was lying down, and, to anyone who wasn't used to seeing Allen's bare torso, there wasn't much of a difference.

But to Kanda, who knew every inch of Allen's body like the back of his hand, there was a shocking difference to him and it was smacking him right in the face. Allen's belly was clearly softer than it had been, and he could just make out the little bump that his stomach now had.

Allen glanced up and saw how Kanda froze, seeing the glassy look in dark blue eyes. "... Kanda?" He spoke softly. He grew concerned when he gently squeezed the other's thigh, Kanda not even flinching when he did so.

Komui's brows knit in concern as he watched, glancing up briefly at the swordsman. Calmly, he asked if Allen was feeling any pain as he felt around the small mound carefully.

"I mean, my feelings are a little hurt, but-"

"Allen."

"Sorry." Allen huffed softly, keeping his hands on his chest again. "Sometimes it hurts when I get up too fast. Or when I sneeze too hard."

"Well, stop sneezing so hard." Komui said jokingly, getting only an unamused pout in response. "Sorry. Are they different than the cramps you were feeling?"

"Yes. These are more sharp, and they pass quicker."

Komui nodded. "Those pains are normal. I wasn't sure if you would get them, since you were never supposed to have a uterus, but the pains are caused by the ligaments in your uterus stretching and supporting the baby." Komui could tell from the look on Allen's face that he was confused and wasn't following him. "I'll explain it in depth to you another time. We'll keep an eye on them and the cramps." He said, placing the pieces of the stethoscope into his ears before placing the other end to Allen's lower stomach, immediately finding the heartbeat that he'd become familiar with the past few weeks. He was unable to keep the smile off his face, the action inevitable. "They've got a strong heartbeat. Things seem to be going really well so far."

Allen beamed happily at that news, smiling warmly down at his bump. His hands trailed a bit down to rest on his upper abdomen instead when Komui pulled away, standing up.

But as pleased as Allen was, Kanda's silence was absolutely deafening. As he sat up on the couch, Kanda stood up straight but still wouldn't look at him, his jaw locked tight. After standing up himself, Allen pulled down his shirt and looked at Komui as he picked up the cardigan, putting it on.

"Well, I'd say that was a successful meeting." Komui said, hanging the stethoscope around his neck. "You two go ahead and rest. Keep an eye on those pains and get back to me. I'll let the two of you know if Bak comes up with anything."

Nodding at the dismissal, Allen thanked Komui and followed Kanda out of the office. Closing the door behind him, he couldn't help but play over in his head what Bak had said earlier.

_"I can't promise anything, Walker. As much as I want to give you a clear answer, I just can't."_

"Kanda." Allen said softly, gripping his boyfriend's sleeve delicately, enough to make him stop and to get his attention. When Kanda turned around to look at him, Allen spoke. "There's one more thing I need to do before we go back to the room."

Kanda nodded. "I think I'm going to head to the training room for a bit. I need to clear my head."

Allen looked over his boyfriend's face. He could still see the tension, the glassy look in his eyes. Nodding quietly, he let go of his arm. Without another word, Kanda turned and walked the other way, leaving Allen standing alone in front of Komui's office, watching him go.

Lowering his head as he let out a sigh, Allen pulled his cardigan closed around his front, crossing his arms over his chest as he began to trek forward.

If he could, he wanted to have one last word with Bak. And if he went right to the Ark gate, maybe he could catch the Chief before he made his return to the Asian Branch.

* * *

_**... So...**_

_**I'm really sorry that this took like 3 months to update. I'm still really into the story, I'm just kind of bad at planning and putting down what I'm going for. So don't worry about me losing interest and abandoning this story!**_

_**That being said, I'm not TOO happy with this chapter. It was really hard to get through and finish for me, but I hope you guys like it. **_

_**I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the support. The reviews make me so happy and they give me so much motivation. Thank you for the latest reviews and thank you to the person who added this story to their favorites just a few minutes ago! **_

_**DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino**_

_**Thank you all again!**_


End file.
